


Heirs to War

by flax_wench, LilaHurley



Series: Hollow Men [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dry Humping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I swear i’m trying to keep this historically accurate, M/M, Masturbation, Middle Ages, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Please Don't Hate Me, Rimming, Switching, Voyeurism, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flax_wench/pseuds/flax_wench, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaHurley/pseuds/LilaHurley
Summary: The Way and Iero families have been at war for decades; so long, in fact, that the families can’t even remember why they’re at war to begin with. When Frank reaches out to Gerard in his darkest moment, the princes see hope for peace; but it’ll come at a price.A story of star-crossed lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing is likely to be about 11-12 chapters long. We've got everything outlined and we’ll be updating regularly. Send us threatening comments/messages if we’re taking too long.
> 
> The arranged marriage trope has always been a favorite of mine and I know it’s crazy over done, fuckin sue me. And as always, I take full responsibility for any errors.

Frank stood behind a tree, attempting to catch his breath. The stench of blood and smoke permeated his senses, making him gag, his eyes stinging. He hated battle, and was grateful that he was too sickly to engage in it, but that wouldn’t stop him from visiting the fallen soldiers. His men looked to him for guidance, and he’d gained quite the reputation by paying his respects to the fallen; his compassion hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“We can go back, your highness,” James, his faithful guard, said quietly by his side. He had to have known it was a moot point by now, but he still persisted. “Your mother will have my head if you fall ill.”

Frank waved him off. “Surely you know how stubborn I am by now, James. I can’t fight in this stupid war, so the least I can do is help these poor men not be alone as they pass.” He sighed, straightening his robes. “I can’t believe this bloody war still rages, after all these years. Do you even remember why we’re fighting?” James shook his head, causing Frank to sigh. “Come now, James. Time to face our greatest shame.”

The truth was, Frank himself had no clue what this war was over; it had been raging for decades, seemingly endless by now, and he was growing desperate to find a way to end it. He mulled over his options as he weaved through the innumerable bodies, young men with their eyes glazed over, swords and arrows sticking through their chests and limbs. Frank did his best not to study their wounds too much, trying to ignore the nearly black blood that stuck to their bodies and coated the earth.

Smoke wafted through the air as he and James walked in silence. He knew how his guard felt about this; he sympathized with the soldiers, knew that the war was a lost cause at this point, but he still saw them as the enemy. James didn’t understand how Frank could feel so kindly towards his enemy, and Frank knew James worried for him. Did this mean the future king was weak?

“Your highness, I think we should go back,” James mumbled. “These boys... they’re all dead.”

Frank surveyed the bodies around him and his heart sank; he was sick of this, the bloodshed, the terror, the unending heartache that this war had started. He hung his head as he continued forth, James trailing behind faithfully, his breath visible in the cold. A hand grabbed him by the ankle, making him leap in the air with a shout. As his heart settled, he looked down to the man who had grabbed him.

A young man, no older than he, lay face up, his hazel eyes wide with fear. A single line of dark red blood trickled from the side of his mouth, a stark contrast on his pale skin; a sword had left a deep gash in his side, blood saturating the earth beneath him. Frank knelt slowly, taking the boy’s hand in his own.

The boy sighed, closing his eyes as he squeezed Frank’s hand. “I’m afraid,” he coughed around the blood in his mouth, “I’m afraid I am a fool.”

“Now why would you say that?” Frank took in his uniform; he was, indeed, the enemy. A high ranking officer, clearly, Frank wondered how he wound up on the frontlines. “Speak to me, soldier, your secrets will be safe.”

“I’m a fool. A fool for fighting in this stupid war, for letting it go to my head. I should have listened to my brother.” His eyes welled with tears, squeezing Frank’s hand so tightly he was afraid his fingers would snap. “He’s so wise, he knew this would happen... god, he warned me of this.” His tears escaped then as his breathing faltered; he was clearly in a great amount of pain. Frank shuffled closer to him then.

“Tell me of your brother, soldier. You seem to love him quite a lot.”

The soldier’s eyes softened then, a smile playing on his lips. “He’s my best friend. Wise, outgoing, so, so smart.” He squeezed Frank’s hand. “The life of the party. Everyone stops when he walks into a room,” he laughed fondly. “I wish I could see him one last time. Just to thank him.”

It was now Frank’s turn to cry. He was an only child, which he’d always resented. He couldn’t imagine what this soldier’s brother would have to go through now. “Perhaps I could tell him for you. I know I am considered the enemy of your ruler, but... it’s the least I can do, to give you some peace.” The boy stared at him, his breathing becoming shallow. 

“You’re Frank Iero, aren’t you?”

Frank looked away, as if he had done wrong. “Yes. Yes I am.”

The soldier closed his eyes, and gave one last firm squeeze of Frank’s hand. “Please, Your Highness, please let Gerard Way know his brother Michael passed, and that he was comforted by you, his supposed enemy. Please tell him I love him, and I was the luckiest brother there ever was.”

Frank heard James stir behind them, clearly as shocked as he was. The youngest Way brother, his sworn enemy, was dying in his arms; he was just a boy, who should’ve become a man, a husband, a father. A mix of emotions swirled in him then, rage, sorrow, confusion, guilt. 

“I promise,” Frank’s words were thick with tears, “I promise you, Michael Way, to let your brother know. And I promise you I will end this war, even if it is the last thing I do.”

“Thank you, Your Highness. My brother was wrong about you.” He smiled softly, his eyes closing. The hand Frank held loosened its grip as Michael took his last breath. Frank sat with Michael’s body until the sun went down, not wanting to leave him. James was eventually able to coax him back to his feet, knowing their absence would not go unnoticed.

“How will you tell him?” James asked on their way back to the palace, referring to Michael’s brother.

“I don’t know; but I have to. I never break a promise.”

* 

The next morning, Michael Way’s body was retrieved from the fields, cleaned, and placed in the finest coffin Frank could commission. His mother frowned upon this, unsure why her son was taking such care of a man that would’ve killed him if he had the chance. 

“I promised, mother, and you know how I feel about promises,” he sighed as he rounded the staircase to his rooms. “He was just a boy, no older than I, I couldn’t just leave him there.”

“And I’m pleased to know I’ve raised a noble son, but darling, the Way family would have your head if they could,” she pleaded with him, grabbing his arm. He stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her. “I understand that you want this war to end, but please, let this lie, Frank. We will send them the body, but you needn’t correspond with the brother, it’s too dangerous.” The look in her eyes was one of fear and concern, and he understood. His mother only wanted to keep him safe, but with his father long dead and his mother’s declining health, she would step down, he would soon be king. Difficult decisions would fall to him frequently, and he was sure he was making the right choice.

“I love you, mother, and I’ll take your concern into consideration.” Her expression softened, and she let go of his arm. “But I’m afraid I must do this.”

“Frank, _please!_ ”

*

_His Royal Highness PrinceGerard Arthur Way I-_

_My deepest sympathies for you and your family during this difficult time. I cannot know what it is like to lose a sibling, but I imagine your pain is immeasurable. You and your family are in my thoughts, yet I know that is not enough._

_I spoke with Michael before he passed, and I made a promise to him that I intend to keep: he wanted you to know he loved you, and that he was the luckiest brother that there ever was. He didn’t die alone; I was with him as he slipped away, and we spoke of many things, mainly his love for you, and his desire for this war to end._

_Perhaps one day we can come to a truce. I wish for it more than anything, and I hope we can learn to live in peace._

_Regards,_

_His Royal Highness PrinceFrank Anthony Iero II_

*

Gerard tucked the letter in his nightstand, running a hand through his short, white hair. His heart was beating double time, his eyes red and sore from the tears. There was nothing he wanted more than to talk to Michael about this, to tell him there was finally a chance for peace; his heart sank. 

“Michael, what am I supposed to do without you?” He stood and headed for his balcony that overlooked the gardens, the moon hanging high and full that night. 

“You know what he would want you to do,” he heard his mother’s raspy voice behind him. Turning to look at her, he didn’t understand how she could be so composed, so calm. He wished he knew her secret. “Shall I send for Ray?”

Gerard gulped, turning back to look at the sky. “Do you think it will work? Can we finally end this?”

His mother was by his side then, a gentle hand on his arm. “I cannot say.” Gerard laid his head on her shoulder. “But we should try, for Michael's sake. In his honor.” He breathed her scent in deeply, letting it calm him before he left the balcony and settled at his desk, preparing to send an invitation to Ray.

“I’ll inform Ray that we will meet with him,” he decided, straightening himself. “He’s been waiting for this for a long time.”

His mother was back at his side, hand on his shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Gerard. And Michael would be, too.” She left him then, her dress robes sweeping and billowing about her elegantly. 

Taking a deep breath, he set his quill to the parchment in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard says goodbye to Mikey, and gets some wisdom from his mother. Ray arrives with a plan, and a surprising admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter two! The chapters will start to get longer as we go on; LilaHurley and I are super excited to be writing this. As always feel free to tell us if we’re taking too long to update. Enjoy!

In hindsight, Gerard supposed that a downpour was rather fitting for a funeral. There was certainly no light within his heart that day, and to see the sun would’ve only dampened his mood further. His eyes wandered the small crowd that had gathered in the graveyard, and he was thankful that it was only close friends and family.

His mother was like a statue, completely still and blank-faced, her tears mixing on her cheeks with the rain. Her long, white hair was soaked to the bone, as was the rest of her; the black dress she wore clung to her slight frame. His father was noticeably absent, too weak and beside himself to even put in an appearance at his son’s funeral. It made Gerard’s insides flare with rage, having to see his mother publicly mourn the loss of her youngest child on her own. 

Gerard had insisted Michael be kept in the same coffin the Iero family had provided. The decision left many aghast, but he felt it was important; he couldn’t place why, but it felt like a gift, almost an apology. The casket was made of the finest mahogany, inlaid with the most intricate of ivory detailing. They had washed and clothed his body, making sure his wounds were unnoticeable; he simply looked to be in a deep sleep, and that brought Gerard some comfort.

The prince needn’t send Michael’s body to them at all. Most enemies simply would’ve let him rot in the ground, or be torn apart by scavengers, but the prince had clearly taken great care of Michael in his final moments and after his passing.

Of course, none of these gestures would bring Michael back.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Gerard felt himself become ill. Michael was but a boy, too young to lose his life, particularly to a lost cause. Bile rose in his throat, and he had to excuse himself to empty the contents of his stomach behind a tree in the graveyard. Tears began to sting his eyes as he bent at the waist and retched, heaving so hard he fell to his knees. He stayed like that for a long while, suddenly knowing what his father must’ve been going through; the pain was too much. 

“Come now, my son,” his mother said quietly, forcing him to his feet. “It’s time to let go.” She brushed his coat off, and dabbed at his mouth with her handkerchief. 

“How? How can you say that?” He wiped his mouth on the back of his coat sleeve, making his mother grimace. “He was your son, how can you just... get over it?” And there were the tears again, his eyes red rimmed and swollen. 

His mother sighed, hooking an arm in his as she steered him from the graveyard and back to the castle. “Gerard, I will never be over the death of your brother.” The rain began to let up. “I will mourn for the rest of my life, as will you. But the dead are never truly gone, my love, just their bodies.” The sun peered from behind the clouds, the warmth spreading over his face. “Michael is always with us; you just have to know where to look.”

Unhooking their arms, she headed up the path to the palace, leaving Gerard stunned, watching her small form grow smaller and smaller. Long after she had left, he turned his face to the sky, now warm and filled with light. His eyes scanned the sky as the clouds rolled out gently, and he felt a smile playing at his lips.

“Rest easy, brother,” he whispered to the heavens, eyes closed. “We’ll meet again; I promise.”

*

Gerard sat on the ledge of his balcony, looking over the gardens and off into the sunset. He had been feeling rather lost since Michael’s funeral, like he was drifting through life. When he wasn’t asleep, his thoughts were of Michael and the letter sent from the Iero family. Well, the letter from Prince Frank. Gerard had the idea that the rest of the Iero family wasn’t as warm to the idea of peace as their prince was.

He wondered if he would ever meet the prince; he’d heard much about him and his family over the years. He’d always been told they were a heartless bunch, delighting in all things filthy and despicable, starving and torturing their people for the fun of it. As he grew older he knew those stories were just fables, meant to scare the children into blindly hating their enemies, but they had worked. He felt a fool, then, having fed into the lies and the bloody history. He needed Ray’s advice, needed a clear mind and a steady hand to lead him. He couldn’t do this alone.

Heavy footsteps stopped suddenly behind him. “Your highness, Master Raymond has arrived.” Gerard turned to face his stoic guard, Robert. He nodded, excusing the bulky guard from his rooms entirely.

Ray was, quite possibly, the most physically eccentric man Gerard had ever laid eyes on. His tunic and robes always were of the finest, brightly colored silks, no matter the occasion. That evening he wore a powder blue robe with matching tunic, his breaches a mercifully understated tan. His long curls framed his face like a soft, bouncing brown halo, and his smile lit up the room as his eyes fell upon Gerard descending the staircase.

“Gerard!” Ray beamed at him, arms outstretched for an embrace. Gerard obliged gladly, feeling safe in his friend’s arms. “It’s been far too long, my friend.” Ray's smile waned, his hand cupping Gerard’s cheek. “I’m so sorry for the loss of your brother.”

“As am I,” he said quietly, closing his eyes at the touch. He made a point to breathe out steadily. “Please, let me show you to your rooms.”

Ray waved him off. “I’ve been here enough times to know where my guest rooms are, Gerard,” he chuckled, guiding Gerard back up the staircase. “If you don’t mind, I believe we’ve some serious matters to discuss.”

“You've been traveling for days now, surely you must be tired?” Gerard allowed himself to be handled gently up the staircase, twisting and turning, and down the many halls and passageways to his rooms. “Ray, at least let me feed you.”

“Nonsense, your highness, I’ve eaten plenty on my journey,” there was that blinding smile again. He sat gently on the bench across the room, and Gerard occupied the chair at his desk. The silence grew between them as they had a moment to catch their breath and think about the days to come.

“Pardon my silence, Ray. It seems I’ve become a bit lost since Michael’s passing,” swallowing thickly, tears threatened to spill down his cheeks. “I do believe I’ve never felt so alone.”

Ray’s eyes were immensely kind, and his silence was welcome. There was nothing to be said that would ease his pain; there never would be, and Ray’s understanding was refreshing. He’d always admired that about him, how he just _knew_ things, the right things. 

“Talk to me about the letter.”

Gerard straightened, adjusting his tunic. “It arrived with Michael’s body, written by Prince Frank. I was... a bit stunned, I must admit. I wouldn’t expect them to return his body at all, let alone so well cared for.” Ray nodded quietly, clearly listening. “The letter was... enlightening. He spoke of how sorry he was for Michael’s loss, how he knew he couldn’t bring him back. I remember feeling angry at that, wondering if he was mocking me; but then he told me that as Michael died, he was with him. Stayed by his side, tried to take his mind off the pain I suspect.” Gerard looked down at his hands, his fingers twisting together anxiously. “He said he wants peace.”

“Do you believe him?”

Gerard chewed his lip, worrying his immediate response would sound weak, idealistic. He knew he needed to be strong, but he was so _exhausted_.

“I do,” he said to the floor, unable to meet Ray’s eyes. “I don’t know how it’s possible, but I’m willing to try if he is.”

Silence drifted between them again, as Ray gazed into the distance, his thoughts overcoming him. Gerard took the moment to study him, like he had so many times over the years. There was a time when he fancied Ray; he was unique, dark features and bright smile too much for his young heart to resist. Yet he knew it was a fleeting crush, more admiration than adoration, and time had proven him correct. 

“I’ve met him,” Ray said softly, “the Prince.” Gerard’s eyebrows raised in shock. “I know, I should have told you; it wasn’t a planned meeting by any means.” Ray stood at that and began to pace. “I was visiting a village not far outside his palace. Don’t give me that look, you knew I would get curious, Gerard. He’s your sworn enemy, I had to know what he was like!”

“It was a stupid move, but continue.”

Ray huffed. “Well, as I was saying, I went to his kingdom, traveled there alone,” Gerard threw up his hands, “I _know_ , Gerard, please just let me finish? I was in the village, getting a feel for things, trying to understand him perhaps, maybe hear the local gossip about the crown prince. And yet, I was unsuccessful. His people adore him, practically worship the boy.” 

“That’s not surprising, Ray,” Gerard mused, “most subjects love their rulers; even if only in public.”

“I’m not a fool, Gerard, I know this. Anyway, I was passing through the village, and decided to stop at a market for food. As I was attempting to haggle for my meal, much to my delight, the man next to me offered to pay. The owner of the shop looked as though he’d seen a ghost; he was positively aghast.” Ray smiled at the memory. “As it turns out, the man who paid for my meal was none other than the prince himself.” Ray shrugged and sat down.

Gerard frowned. “Am I supposed to be impressed by this, Raymond?”

Ray rolled his eyes. “The moral of this story, is that the prince is _kind_. He didn’t have to buy my food, he shouldn’t have even been in the village at all. When was the last time you ventured out to visit your people?” Gerard bowed his head quietly. “Precisely. I want you to think about something, my friend.”

“What would that be?” Gerard got up and headed for his balcony, knowing his friend would follow.

They looked out at the stars together, and Gerard wondered what the prince was doing at that moment. It was difficult for him to think of the boy as kind, and it hardly meant anything that he had paid for Ray’s food. He was a prince, money was no object to him; one measly plate of food was nothing at all. Yet, he remembered the letter he’d sent; how he’d been by Michael’s side during his last moments. 

“Meet with him,” Ray’s words shocked him back to the present.

“ _Meet with him?!_ Surely you are joking, old friend!” 

Ray smiled sadly. “Gerard, if you truly wish to end this war, you must meet with him. Come to my kingdom, on neutral ground. There we will seek a resolution, together.”

Gerard turned away, unable to look at his friend. He headed back into his rooms, hands running through his short, white locks. Meet with the Iero family? It was madness.

“No,” he sighed shakily, “no, Ray, you ask too much of me.” 

Ray’s hand fell to his shoulder, startling him further. “It’s time, Gerard. It’s time you, your family, your people, put this senseless war behind them. You’ve lost the most important person in your life,” Ray pulled him close for an embrace, and Gerard’s breath rattled in his chest as he thought of Michael. “Honor him, honor his memory. It’s what he wanted.”

They stood like that for an untold amount of time. Ray held him close as his shoulders shook, unable to stop the hot tears that made tracks down his cheeks. He was so ashamed, so tired of crying. He squeezed Ray’s tunic tightly, the scent and presence of his friend grounding him. 

Gerard pulled back slowly, wiping his eyes. “You always were the wiser of us, Raymond.” Ray let out a hearty laugh. “I’ll write to him; extend the invitation.”

“Good man,” Ray clapped him on the shoulder.

“You know my mother will have my head for this?”

Ray laughed again, pulling Gerard in for another embrace. “I don’t doubt it for a moment, my friend.”

*

_His Royal Highness Prince Frank Anthony Iero II,_

_I’m writing to extend my sincerest gratitude to you, Prince Frank, for returning my beloved brother to my family. I’m appreciative of all you did for him in his last moments, and my heart warms to know he was not alone. Thank you for your kindness; it does not go unnoticed._

_I feel the urge to confide in you: I know we have not met, and we have been raised to hate one another since we were babes - and yet in some strange way, I feel as if we share something in common. So, dear prince, I am extending an invitation to you, to meet with myself and my family in Master Raymond Toro’s manor. Should you accept (and I hope that you will), I’ve included a map to his lands. I wish to talk peace with you; it is what Michael would have wanted._

_Regards,_

_His Royal Highness Prince Gerard Arthur Way I_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for all the doom and gloom so far; promise it’ll perk up in the next couple of chapters. And of course any mistakes are my own. Kudos and comments keep us going, so send us some love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard are a big bag of nerves, Ray is sick of their shit, and the boys finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the beautiful LilaHurley for being my hype binch and the loml. All mistakes are my own.

Frank sat in the dark carriage, jostling around as they hit a patch of rough terrain. He always hated carriage rides, and this was going to be a long one. His stomach rolled unpleasantly as they made their way through the countryside, and he opened the curtains to let in fresh air. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to calm his insides.

He liked to think it was only the swaying carriage that made his stomach queasy, but he had no delusions; he was _terrified_ , nervous about meeting the Way family. Hands shaking gently, he wiped his brow with a handkerchief.

“We’ll be there soon darling,” his mother soothed him, “just a little while now. Can you hold on for a bit longer?”

He nodded silently, a wave of nausea rolling through him. Turning his head to the window, he breathed deeply and slowly, attempting to calm himself again. He knew he’d made the right decision in accepting the invitation to meet the Way family, yet he couldn’t help but worry he was walking into a trap.

“Do you think I’ve made a wise decision, mother?” He felt ashamed; he was to be king soon, he needed to trust his instincts. His mother was so strong and stoic, and it was unlike his family to show much emotion; Frank often felt stifled, like the black sheep of his family. 

“Stop questioning yourself, Frank,” she said sternly. “A king must be confident in his choices, and this is a decision you must live with.” She sighed, pulling her coat tightly around her chest. “Truthfully, I must admit I was surprised. But I’m proud of you, darling.” A soft smile bloomed across her cheeks. “You ought to be as well.”

He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. His mother’s approval meant the world. He wondered if she was growing soft in her old age.

“Thank you, mother. I do hope the peace talks with the Way family go well.”

She tutted, eyes rolling. “Yes, well that remains to be seen. Do you have a proposal prepared?” Frank shook his head. “I suggest you start searching that pretty little head of yours, because you’re going to need one. We’re not surrendering, Frank.”

“Would that be so terrible, mother?” He sat up then, straightening himself. “Haven’t enough people died?”

“Are you suggesting I do not care for the men who gave their lives, Frank?” He could see her anger flare. “Your father died in this war, I’ll have you remember.”

“Then should we not end it? Aren’t you exhausted, mother? Are you not sick of this?”

“Of course I am,” she scoffed, turning her gaze out the window. “I’ve wanted peace ever since your father passed.”

“Then why did you not _try_?” Frank was stunned, having never known his mother felt that way. She simply continued to stare out her window. “Why, mother? Is it pride? Are you so stubborn that you couldn’t stand to put your foot down and do what’s best for your people?”

It happened so suddenly, Frank almost wasn’t sure it happened at all: his mother promptly leaned forward and slapped him flat across the cheek. She grabbed him by the jaw, squeezing hard.

“Don’t you ever speak to me that way again,” she whispered. “Not only am I the queen, but I am your _mother_.” She let him go, sitting back abruptly. “Peace is not possible with these people, Frank. You’re young and naïve, but you will learn soon. The hatred between our families runs far deeper than you believe.” Her gaze wandered out to the countryside again, as if she had dismissed Frank entirely.

Frank rubbed his cheek, still feeling the sting of his mother’s palm. He supposed he deserved that. 

*

“I cannot do this, Ray,” Gerard paced his guest room in Ray’s manor, his friend rolling his eyes at him. “What?” He stopped suddenly. “Don’t look at me that way, you know I’ve the right to change my mind on this.”

“Of course, Your Highness, as always.” Ray got up and made to leave.

“Where are you going?”

“To the gardens,” Ray shrugged. “The lavender has begun growing again; must be the warm weather. I find it soothes me, and you’d be wise to visit it as well.”

Ray swept out with his head held high, clearly tired of trying to placate his friend; Gerard couldn’t blame him, really. He had been a mess ever since he’d received Prince Frank’s acceptance to meet with him. Ever since arriving at the manor, he’d locked himself in his suite and had one, long panic attack, refusing to speak with anyone. That morning, Ray had gotten through to him to a degree, but his nerves were still shot. Perhaps a walk would do him good.

*

“Tell me, Robert,” Gerard addressed his guard as they strolled through the gardens, “how do you feel about this meeting with the Iero family?”

The guard seemed surprised to be addressed so casually. “I’m unsure, Your Highness.” 

Gerard chuckled, having forgotten Robert was a man of few words. “I value your honesty, Robert. Please, don’t hold back on my account. I’m genuinely curious.” He sat on the stone bench by the lavender bush, admiring the flower, breathing in its calming scent. 

Robert shifted, looking at his feet. “I understand your reasoning, Your Highness, but I do not agree with your decision.” He faltered as Gerard looked up at him. “I am truly sorry if I have overstepped my boundaries,” Gerard waved a hand at him, urging him to continue. “They are our enemy for a reason, and your brother died because of the Iero family.”

“And why are they our enemy, Robert?” Gerard shielded his eyes from the sun. He loathed the sun. “Do you know?” His guard was silent at that, averting his eyes again. “Leave me, Robert. I wish to be alone.”

“As you wish, Your Highness.”

Gerard watched Robert leave, his blood simmering. He had been right; Michael had died thanks to the Iero family. What was he _doing_? He shouldn’t be in peace talks with these people, he should be seeking revenge. 

He felt the heat of the midday sun beating down on his body, his brow beginning to sweat. His thoughts returned to Michael and his death; how he wanted peace between the families. Or perhaps that was a lie? All he had was the word of the prince; perhaps this had been his plan all along, to entrap Gerard and his family, then turn around and have them all killed.

Gerard shook his head, his paranoia getting the best of him. “You've lost your mind,” he whispered to himself. “It must be this bloody heat.”

“Your Highness!” A young boy came sprinting through the gardens, his feet sliding along the grass. He skidded to a halt, falling to his knees in front of him. Gerard stifled his laughter. 

“How may I be of assistance, my boy?” Gerard helped him stand, brushing off his clothing. The boy was clearly embarrassed.

“Your Highness, Master Raymond sends for you,” he panted. “The Iero family has arrived.”

*

Frank stood in the entrance hall and looked up to the high ceilings. His mother was busy chatting with a servant, handing over her things. He knew she was tired, but her pride would never allow her to admit that she was suffering from any discomfort. He was lost in the intricate detailing of the marble staircase when she placed her hand upon his arm, drawing his attention away.

“Yes, mother?”

“Darling, would you mind accompanying me to my suite?” She followed the servant who was steering them towards the grand staircase. “The carriage ride has worn me out, I believe.”

He followed quietly, numb to his surroundings. He felt as though his world had suddenly halted, like he was frozen in time; his heart was practically tearing through his chest, a strange juxtaposition to how slow the rest of the world felt. Somewhere seemingly far off in the distance, his mother was speaking to him, or perhaps it was the servant, he didn’t particularly care. He nodded like the good son he was, pretending to listen. As they rounded the staircase, a door slammed shut behind them, and he nearly jumped from his skin.

“What is it, darling?” His mother placed her hand on his brow, feeling for a fever. 

“Nothing, mother,” he smiled weakly, “I believe I'm simply tired.” She patted him on the arm, and they finally made it to her suite. “I’ll see you in the morning, mother.” He kissed her cheek as she bid him goodnight.

Frank soon found his own suite and dropped down onto his bed in a distinctly unkingly fashion. There was a plate of food for him on the desk, but he was too tired to bother; he’d eat after a nap. The bed was far too soft and inviting to resist.

A soft knock came at his door. Unsure how long he’d been asleep, he turned to the windows to find the night sky staring back at him. He thought of ignoring whoever had knocked, knowing in most cases he would be left alone, but he was here for a reason, a purpose, and he didn’t feel comfortable ignoring his host or potentially a member of the Way family. Dragging himself from the bed, he threw his robe around his shoulders and headed for the door.

“Hello!” A bright, warm smile, and a very full head of curly hair greeted him. “You must be Prince Frank!” Frank nodded, still a little groggy. “I’m Raymond, but please call me Ray.”

“My apologies, Sire, I did not know it was you,” Frank stepped back and let Ray enter his suite. “How may I help you this evening?”

Master Raymond turned to him then, his eyes kind and patient. Frank found himself relaxing for the first time in days, by simply being in this man’s presence. Or perhaps he was just tired.

“Strange for a future king to ask how he can help his host,” Ray chuckled, shaking his head. Frank felt his face flush. “I would much appreciate it if you would join me for dinner, Your Highness. I know it is late, and you’re clearly very tired. But I would be honored if you would join me.” There was that smile again. How was Frank to refuse?

“Yes, of course,” Frank did his best to return the smile, but knew his fatigue prevented it. “Shall I fetch my mother?”

“No need, Your Highness. I thought it could be a chance for us to get to know one another, before the long day ahead of us.” Ray wrung his hands together. Was he anxious?

Frank followed Ray to the great hall, listening to his stories about the manor. He was a colorful man in many ways, not only in dress, but simply as a whole. Frank found himself laughing loudly as they made their way through the house, forgetting the responsibilities of the day ahead. 

“Your Highness-“

“Please, call me Frank.” They halted in front of the doors to the great hall, and Frank noticed the look of nervousness on Raymond’s features. “What is it, Raymond?”

“Well, I’m afraid I haven’t been entirely truthful,” he chuckled nervously. Frank began to panic as Raymond opened the doors. “It won’t be just the two of us this evening. “

*

Gerard sat at the far end of the dining table in the great hall. He poked at his food as it grew cold, having lost his appetite by that point. Ray had long since disappeared to go speak with the cook, and Gerard found he was growing tired of waiting for him to return. 

He had been on edge ever since he was informed of Prince Frank’s presence in the house. They were to finally meet in the morning, and he couldn’t sleep even if he tried; so he’d pestered Ray until he agreed to have dinner with him, trying to keep his mind off the swiftly approaching sunrise. 

Sitting alone in his nightclothes, staring at a cold plate of food, his thoughts began to wonder again; he wished more than anything that Michael were there. Michael would know exactly what to say to ease his anger. He knew he had to put it aside, had to try his hardest to make things _right_ , but pride was a stubborn thing; he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling petulant. If Ray believed in the prince’s intentions, then Gerard should, too.

The door to the hall finally opened, and Gerard let out a sigh.

“ _Finally_ , Ray, where had you run off to?” He grabbed his glass and brought it up to his lips. “Thought I was going to have to send-“

He halted his movements completely, still as a stone. Ray was not alone this time, no, he was with company; quite beautiful company, if Gerard was being honest. A short, slim young man stood at Ray’s side, his long dark hair framing his flushed face. He looked nervous, shocked even, as he allowed Ray to lead him down the table towards Gerard. Resuming his task, he took a sip of his wine, eyes never leaving the young man.

Ray and the young man stopped abruptly in front of him. Silence grew, and Gerard was left puzzled.

“Is this the cook?” Gerard motioned to the young man. “Why would you bring him here? There’s nothing wrong with the food.” Ray sighed, rolling his eyes. “What?”

“Gerard, this is,” he motioned to his side, “this... this is-“

“Frank,” the young man spat out loudly, snapping his mouth shut as soon as he said his name. “My... my name is Frank.”

Silence stretched between the three men; Frank’s eyes darted around the room, looking at everything but Gerard. Ray was waiting for someone to say _something_ , anything at all. And Gerard... well, Gerard didn’t know how to feel. He never thought he’d actually be attracted to the prince, and yet...

Gerard stood, extending his hand. “It is an honor, Your Highness.” Frank tentatively took the hand before him, unsure how to react when Gerard pressed a brief kiss to his knuckles. “Please, have a seat.”

Ray exhaled slowly, not realizing he’d been holding in his breath at all. He took a seat next to Gerard, and Frank sat opposite them, clearly uncomfortable. He felt terrible for tricking the future king, but he knew he had to get the men alone without the pressure of their families there. What he was about to propose likely wouldn’t go over well.

“Raymond, please tell me why you’ve brought us here,” Frank said as he pulled his robe tightly across his body, shielding himself from Gerard’s gaze. His cheeks were ablaze; he’d never had someone look at him in such a way. “I must admit, I do not appreciate being lied to.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Ray mumbled, “and for that I am terribly sorry.”

“Yes, _Raymond_ ,” Gerard teased, “why are we here?”

“Should that not be obvious?” Ray asked with a huff. “Peace talks. Do you not wish to hear my proposal?”

The princes snuck a look at each other, eyes averting quickly. Frank couldn’t help but be intrigued by Gerard, his shock of white hair being what he noticed first. His features were beautiful, delicate yet distinct; it took all of his self control to not stare. He felt his heart in his throat, beating wildly, and he knew he would never get back to sleep that night.

“You’re not going to like it, I’m afraid,” Ray dragged his palm down his sweating face, “but as far as I can tell, there’s only one option.” Gerard and Frank stared. “Marriage.”

Gerard snorted. “In case you haven’t noticed, dear friend, I’m lacking a sister for the prince to marry.” He sipped his wine. “And even if the Iero family had produced a princess, my tastes are rather... particular.” His eyes roamed over Frank again as he raised his glass back to his lips, and he reveled in the charming blush that rose on the prince’s cheeks.

“I’m well aware, Gerard.” Ray shot his friend a look, not approving of his open flirtations. “But I’m suggesting the two of you marry.” Gerard choked on his wine and Frank lost all color from his face. “Join your people, make them one. This isn’t a foreign concept, many royal families choose this option.”

“Marry _him_?” Gerard stood at that, glaring at Frank. “Ray, you've been my friend for years, but I’m afraid this is madness.”

“Is it, though?” Ray shrugged, still calm. Frank wanted to vomit. “You would never have to touch one another if you were so inclined, but this would end the war between your people.” Gerard began to storm out of the hall. “Gerard, you cannot deny that this would benefit both parties.”

“ _How?_ ” He whipped around to face Ray and Frank. “If I marry him, we will be bound for life, Ray. I will be married to a man I will never love, and I cannot live my life in a loveless marriage!”

“So take a lover,” Frank shouted, finding his voice. “Do you think you will be the only one to be miserable?” 

Gerard’s jaw ticked, clenching his teeth. “I don’t know how your people view marriage, Your Highness, but where I come from, it is considered _sacred_. No lovers. No mistresses. I would spend my life married to a man who does not want me, who never will.” 

Frank swallowed, averting his gaze. He could feel Gerard’s anger radiating across the hall, and his discomfort grew with every word the prince spoke. It wasn’t that he didn’t find Gerard desirable; quite the opposite. As Ray continued to argue with him, Frank tried to imagine what it would be like to marry Gerard.

Could he handle someone so stubborn and hotheaded? Or was this behavior due to his grief? Frank felt his heart clench at the thought of young Michael, and wondered what his thoughts would be on Raymond’s proposal. He found himself thinking of all the soldier’s he had spoken with, the dying boys crying in the fields. He owed them his life, and he owed their families a chance for peace. Perhaps, with time, he and Gerard would find happiness. Love? Unlikely. But it was a sacrifice Frank was willing to make.

“Your Highness,” he said softly, halting the argument between the two men. “I agree with your concerns, and I would not want you to be unhappy. But we owe this to our families, to our people. To your brother’s memory.” He saw Gerard’s eyes shift to the floor. “We will never love one another, but we _will_ make a good team.” He stood at that, heading for the doors, stopping in front of the prince on his way out. “Please... give it thought.” 

Gerard’s eyes were soft, a look of genuine surprise painted across his face. Frank had the strange urge to touch him, comfort him, and that... 

“Goodnight, Your Highness. Goodnight, Raymond. I will give my decision in the morning.”

He left the hall in silence, fighting the urge to run as fast as his legs would carry him. His heart continued to beat double-time, and his breath came quickly. Closing the door to his suite, he slammed his back to the door, tears stinging his eyes.

What was he getting into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement , we appreciate it so much. Let us know what you’re thinking so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard throws a tantrum, Frank finds his voice, and they finally come to an agreement. A little sprinkling of sexual tension, masturbation, and voyeurism thrown in as well.

Gerard sat quietly across the table from Frank. Morning had come all too quickly, and he hadn’t slept at all the night before, his thoughts running wild with Ray’s suggestion that he marry the prince. Truthfully, if based upon physical appearance alone, Gerard certainly wouldn’t mind being tied to the prince; he would eagerly bed the younger man without second thought, had he not known the prince’s true identity. But to marry him? The idea seemed inconceivable.

The prince and the queen sat across from Gerard and his mother, stone faced and silent. Gerard tried to gauge the queen’s reaction to Ray’s proposal, but her face showed no emotion. At the very least, the prince would blush, or fidget in his seat. Several times he caught Gerard admiring him, turning away shyly, which caused a strange pull in Gerard’s chest. He simply waved it off as attraction; he knew nothing of the prince, really, he couldn’t possibly be fond of him. 

“And what does Prince Gerard have to say of this,” Queen Linda waved her hand through the air, “arrangement?”

He was caught a bit off guard by the queen addressing him so suddenly; he sat in silence for a moment, wondering how he could answer her diplomatically. He didn’t wish to offend her, but he had no intentions of marrying her son.

“While I see the merits of such an arrangement,” he began slowly, unsure of himself, “I believe it would be... unwise.”

“Why?” Again, the queen’s clipped tone put him at unease.

“Your Majesty, my people marry for love. I intend to do the same.”

She smirked at him. “You’re naïve, just like my son,” her hand patted Frank’s on the tabletop. “Do I want you marrying my only child? Absolutely not. But I recognize it is what’s best for our people.” She sighed, looking at her son. “I wish nothing but happiness and love for my son, but I’ve known for a long time that he would rule on his own. My son is like you, Gerard. He has... particular tastes.”

“ _Mother_ ,” Frank whispered, but she waved him off. Gerard’s eyebrows lifted nearly to his hairline at this revelation.

“If my son can end this war and no longer have to live his life as a lie... then I will support this marriage.”

The room was silent, save for Gerard’s heart nearly beating through his sternum. Would he really have to do this? Would he have to marry into the Iero family? He looked to his mother, who looked just as surprised as he felt. Their eyes connected, and she finally spoke.

“I agree with the queen,” she said softly.

“You cannot be serious, mother!” Gerard felt his blood simmer. “How can you possibly support this?”

“Michael is gone, Gerard,” she continued softly. “Nothing will bring him back. If you can end this war, then end it. Put your pride aside and do what is _right_ , for your brother’s memory.” He sat silently, chewing on his mother’s words. 

“I think we are all aware that this will be difficult for all involved,” Ray began to speak, standing at the head of the table. “If it’s peace you truly desire, then you must be willing to try _anything_ ; I believe it’s best that we take our leave for the morning. Take time to think about your decision, and-“

“I’ve made my decision,” Frank interrupted, feeling emboldened.

Ray nodded to him. “What is your decision, Your Highness?”

Frank looked around at the room, all eyes on him. He fought the instinct to look away; _be strong, be strong._

“If he will have me, I will marry His Highness,” he said strongly, surprised his voice didn’t waiver. His mother nodded approvingly beside him, and Ray gave him a blinding smile. “I wish to bring our kingdoms together, and I hope Gerard wishes to do the same.”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at Gerard; he was too worried what he would find. He knew the prince had been slightly volatile since their first encounter, and he was certain he wouldn’t be pleased by Frank’s answer. It wasn’t a shock when he heard the scraping of Gerard’s chair against the floor, and saw his broad shoulders and slim waist as he stormed from the room, the wooden doors slamming behind him.

“Well,” Ray said, rubbing his hands together, “I think that was a success!”

*

Linda found her son in the library, his nose in a book as he sat in an alcove. He’d made himself scarce the rest of the afternoon after voicing his support for the marriage and having Prince Gerard storm out of the meeting. Truth be told, Linda couldn’t blame the prince for being upset; he’d lost his brother only weeks ago, and from what she’d understood, they were very close. As surprising as it was, though, Linda genuinely believed it was their best option, and she was proud of her son for supporting it, for not being afraid. She made her way over to him, and he smiled up at her as she approached.

“Something told me I would find you here,” she mused, returning his smile as she sat beside him. “You always did love to read. How are you feeling, love?” She ran her fingers through his long hair, wishing he would cut it.

“Not as poorly as I would’ve expected,” he chuckled. He closed the book and rested it in his lap. “I do wish the prince would have reacted better, though.” His handsome features screwed up into a frown. The queen hated to see her son worry, but he would be king soon, and he would have to get used to the sense of constant unease that came with the crown.

“Give it time, Frank. You must remember all he has gone through in a mere number of days.” Her son nodded solemnly, not looking at her. “I’m proud of you, you know. As much as I wish you could marry for love, what you’re willing to do is very honorable.”

“Thank you, mother.” He looked at their surroundings, clearly in thought. “I wish I had as much faith in myself as you do.”

She patted his knee and stood. “You will, darling.” She turned and swept from the library, leaving Frank to his thoughts.

*

“I never knew you were so fond of throwing tantrums, Your Highness.” Ray sat beside Gerard in the gardens, the midday sun beating down upon them. Somehow the heat seemed to make Ray’s hair larger.

Gerard scoffed. “It wasn’t a _tantrum_ , Ray, I simply... got angry. I didn’t know how to handle it, so I left before I could say something stupid.”

“So... a tantrum then.” Ray smiled.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Gerard conceded. He knew he was being petulant, and he felt deeply embarrassed by it; the prince had been nothing but kind to him, and Gerard had repaid him by... well, throwing tantrums. He just didn’t know how to handle all of this. Could he deal with losing his brother and marrying his enemy all within a matter of weeks?

“I understand your concerns, my friend,” Ray’s hand was on his knee, “I believe I would react much the same way.”

“Would you really?”

Ray sighed. “Yes. I’d be outraged, to be completely honest. Perhaps I’d be a bit kinder to my potential betrothed...” Gerard felt shame welling inside him. “The Prince seems patient, though. Perhaps you should speak to him, alone.”

He couldn’t help but frown. “That’s probably the worst idea you’ve had in a long time, my friend.” Ray looked at him, an eyebrow raised. “That could scare him off, I don’t want to ruin this marriage before it begins.”

His smile practically reached his ears as he grabbed Gerard’s shoulders. “So you’ll do it? You’ll marry him?” He was practically shaking Gerard, his excitement contagious. “Is my best friend getting married?”

Gerard had to hide his smile. “Yes, Raymond, your best friend is getting married.”

“This is _wonderful!_ I cannot wait to tell everyone, we’ve got a wedding to plan!”

“Ray, please, please calm yourself,” he shushed Ray, trying to settle him. “Please let me tell the prince first? He deserves to know.”

“Yes, of course,” Ray smiled, pulling him in for a hug. “Go to him, go now!”

“No, not now,” he pulled back from the hug, looking at his friend. “I need to get him alone. I don’t want his mother hovering over us. This is a personal matter.”

“Gerard...” Ray looked at him suspiciously. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. Don't try anything with him.”

Dramatically placing his hand over his heart, his eyes wide, “I solemnly swear to not ‘try’ anything with the prince.” He giggled at the look Ray gave him. “I’m being honest, Ray, I won’t. And truly,” he stood, heading back towards the house, “it’s not _my_ fault he looks that way.”

“I don’t care if you’re the crown prince and my best friend in the entire world, I _will_ hurt you if you lay a hand on him, Gerard!”

He couldn’t help but smirk as Ray shouted after him on his way back into the house. He had no plans to ravish the prince; not without his consent, anyway. But there was something between them, a physical chemistry, and Gerard fully intended to remind him of that.

*

Frank laid in the giant bed in his suite, staring up at the canopy. It was pitch black outside, save for the sliver of moonlight that shone through his window, and his mind refused to settle. He thought of nothing but his exchanges with the prince, torn as to how he should be feeling. He wanted the prince to accept and agree to the marriage proposal, but he also struggled with the simple idea of getting married _at all_ , no matter who it was to. 

He thought about fetching James and forcing him to keep him company, but he knew it was best to let his friend rest. They had a long journey ahead of them in the morning when they headed back home, and James wouldn’t have the luxury of being in the carriage with him and his mother. Yet he so desperately wanted someone to just _talk to _. His prayers were answered when his door cracked open with a low creak.__

__Prince Gerard waltzed into the room, closing the door behind him quietly. Frank sat up quickly and pulled the sheets around his chest as if he were in the nude. The prince took notice of this and smiled._ _

__“Don’t worry, Your Highness, I’m not here to accost you,” he held his hands in the air, advancing slowly. “I see I was correct in assuming you would be awake as well.”_ _

__Frank pushed himself further up the bed as the prince approached. “I’ve a lot on my mind,” he said quietly. “Surely you can relate.”_ _

__“Mmm,” he nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. “That I can. Tell me, Frank,” he paused then, smiling devilishly at him, “you don’t mind if I use your informal title, do you?” Frank shook his head. “Perfect. Well then, Frank, tell me why is it you want to marry me so much.”_ _

__He frowned at this. “I wouldn’t say I’m exactly pining for you, Gerard.” He felt himself blush as Gerard continued to grin._ _

__“It’s quite alright, I don’t mind that you admire me.” Adjusting slightly, he brought his body closer to Frank. “I see the charming blush on those cheeks. It’s flattering, in fact. Surely you must see the way I’ve looked at you, yes?”_ _

__Frank wasn’t sure where this conversation was going, but he knew he didn’t like it. Of course he’d seen how Gerard looked at him; the only way to describe it was _hungry_. It made Frank’s whole body ignite, as if he were blushing from head to toe. He felt vulnerable, scared, and, though he hated to admit it, aroused. Gerard’s soft laugh brought him back from his thoughts._ _

__“I’ll take your silence for a ‘yes’, in that case.”_ _

__“Why are you here, Gerard?” He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to hide himself further. “What do you want from me?”_ _

__“Oh, I think you know what I want from you,” his grin was wolfish, predatory, and Frank felt weak. “Why do you want to marry me?”_ _

__“For peace,” Frank huffed, “you know this, you aren’t a fool. You can’t possibly think I would marry you for any other reason, I barely know you.”_ _

__Gerard studied Frank carefully, thinking long and hard about his next move. The boy was infuriatingly beautiful, and smart as well; he’d figured out Gerard’s game in seconds. Gerard knew it was _working_ , of course, his charms and flirtatious demeanor always worked. Yet the prince was resisting._ _

__“Are you not curious, Frank?”_ _

__“Curious about what?” He was suspicious, clearly, and that just made this game all the more amusing._ _

__“ _Us_ , Frank. Together, in bed,” he moved up the bed, cornering Frank against the headboard. “I’m just taking a guess here, but something tells me you’ve yet to experience it.”_ _

__Frank huffed, looking away. “I won’t dignify that with an answer.” Finding his strength, he looked Gerard dead in the eye. “I won’t let you intimidate me.”_ _

__Gerard cocked an eyebrow. “I’m not trying to intimidate you, Frank, I’m trying to bed you.”_ _

__“You need to leave,” Frank pushed at Gerard’s shoulders, but Gerard grabbed his wrists gently. “Let me go. You know if I scream my guards will come running.”_ _

__“Oh I won’t make you scream,” he said quietly, their faces mere inches apart. “Not tonight, anyway.” Before Frank could protest, Gerard had pulled him into his lap, a strong hand pressed to the small of his back, their lips nearly touching. “I will marry you, Frank Iero. For peace.”_ _

__At that, Gerard closed the minuscule gap between them, and their lips connected for the briefest, lightest moment. It was soft, tender, everything Frank hadn’t been expecting; it knocked the wind from inside him._ _

__Gerard helped settle him back against the headboard, placing another small kiss to his knuckles, eyes closed. “Goodnight, dearest,” he said smoothly, backing out of the room with a smile on his face. Frank’s heart was frantic. “Sleep well.”_ _

__*_ _

__Frank couldn’t sleep._ _

__He was torn emotionally and physically, his mind a mess of confusion. He was angry at Gerard for practically manhandling him, getting in his space, and _kissing him_. And yet... his body was responding differently. He felt feverish all over, his hands aching to touch, to explore, but he was trying so hard to resist._ _

__It hadn’t been his first kiss; no, that had been years ago, with a very bold little girl he used to play with when he was a child. He’d shared many a kiss since then, innocent little things with various young men, but none of them had felt like his kiss with Gerard. He found he hadn’t wanted it to end; he felt robbed when the prince had pulled back so quickly, that strong hand on Frank’s lower back anchoring him to Gerard’s body. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he wanted _more_._ _

__“God forgive me,” he murmured as his hands slid beneath the sheets, pulling up his nightshirt around his hips. His warm hands rested on his lower belly, fingers nearly touching his throbbing erection. Sucking in a deep breath to calm himself, he slid his fingers over the head and down the shaft, moaning softly as he gave an experimental tug._ _

__It had been so long since he’d allowed himself this pleasure. Sure, there had been moments when he wanted to, but pleasuring oneself was so frowned upon that he’d always felt filthy and ashamed afterwards. But in that moment he couldn’t care less; his thoughts were of soft brown eyes and a mischievous smile, with lips that had ignited something sinful inside him. He stroked slowly, eyes falling closed and his legs spreading as a bead of pre-ejaculate helped make the slide of his hand even sweeter._ _

__Normally when he did this, he did his best to get it over with, simply going through the motions, not thinking of anyone in particular; just get to the release and fall asleep. His mind was wandering though, wondering what it would feel like to have those lips around his cock, Gerard’s eyes looking up at him as he sucked him off. A moan escaped, he was unable to catch himself this time, but he didn’t care. His fist moved faster, squeezing tighter, his wrist twisting slightly when he got to the head. He was leaking steadily by this point and he was hot all over, tempted to strip completely. His hips bucked up to meet his strokes, and he found he no longer cared how much noise he made._ _

__What would it feel like for Gerard to take him, to penetrate him? His mind reeled, his dick pulsing in his hand, and _god_ he wanted the man so badly. Whimpers and moans tumbled from his lips and he brought his free hand down to explore, probing gently at his hole._ _

__The act itself was so filthy, so taboo, but as he breached himself, the burn was so sweet and shocking that he couldn’t help but moan his future husband’s name._ _

__“ _God_ , oh my god,” he whimpered as his finger and fist worked in time, bringing him to the edge quickly. He pumped his fist quickly, squeezing the head of his cock as he fingered himself, and he felt his orgasm begging to pull through his body._ _

__“ _Gerard_ ,” he moaned, repeating the prince’s name as semen coated his fist and his stomach in thick, white ropes. Breath catching in his chest, he rode the waves of his orgasm, trying to savor every second._ _

__He practically collapsed back onto the bed, heart hammering in his chest as he searched for his handkerchief to clean himself. Eventually he settled, breathing steadying out, and he waited for the inevitable shame that was to follow. Yet as he lay in bed, the first traces of sunlight peaking over the horizon, he found the shame never surfaced. Frank felt sated and at peace, his mind and body finally at ease. Sleep called to him, and though he knew he only had an hour or two, he relented and shut his eyes._ _

__*_ _

__Gerard stood with his back against Frank’s door, panting heavily. His cock was straining and completely visible in his nightshirt, and he palmed it roughly as he listened to the prince pleasure himself in his suite. He knew it was wrong, it was such an invasion, but _god_ , he couldn’t tear himself away for the life of him. His hips bucked up to meet the pressure of his hand and he prayed he wouldn’t get caught._ _

__Truthfully he had come to apologize to the prince. He knew he had overstepped his boundaries, and he was concerned he had angered the young man. But when he got to his door again, he found the prince, apparently, must have enjoyed their earlier interactions._ _

__He ceased all movement when he heard it; soft, almost inaudible. He almost thought he had lost his mind._ _

__“ _God_ , oh my god,” he heard Frank moaning, and he had to bite his knuckles to keep in his own gasps. “ _Gerard_.”_ _

__“Oh my god, _Frank_ ,” he whispered, squeezing his cock through his nightshirt so as not to come on the spot. He had been right; the prince had said his name, was thinking about him during this most intimate moment. He panted heavily, needing to touch himself. _ _

__He didn’t stick around, knowing the prince had finished, and he swiftly made his way back to his suite. Slamming the door shut, he stripped off his nightshirt and fisted his cock, back against the door. He finished in record time, a groan cut off in his throat as his orgasm hit him like a punch in the gut._ _

__As his senses slowly came back to him and he wiped his release off his fist and stomach, he began to realize that, perhaps, being married to the prince wouldn’t be so unfavorable after all._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and kudos are always appreciated! Let us know what you’re thinking so far! Tags will be updated as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is stressed out by the wedding plans; Gerard arrives in time to help him blow off some steam.

Servants bustled around the palace quickly, seemingly in more of a rush than usual. Frank sat on the bottom step of the staircase in the main hall, chin in his hand as his elbow rested on his knees. He was so tired, so _done_ with planning this wedding, that all he could do was sit back and watch it happen around him. It had been a long six months, and his mother wasn’t making life any easier for him.

“Frank!” She shouted, startling him out of his daze. He looked back at her as she descended the stairs behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to forget that I’m getting married in the morning,” he sighed, looking back towards the hall and watching the servants again. They were hanging flowers along the windows and aisles, Vanda orchids and Easter lilies; he has no idea how they’d gotten them here, considering how exotic they were. No doubt his mother had pulled strings of course; he didn’t even remember choosing flowers to begin with, but her taste was impeccable.

She swatted his shoulder playfully. “Smile, darling,” she said as she passed him. “You’ve finally brought peace to the kingdoms. And your fiancé will be here shortly; I’m certain he would be pleased to see a smile on his future husband’s face.”

All that served to do was make him frown further. Gerard and his family had been delayed due to the terrible weather they’d run into on their journey, but he’d sent word that they would arrive the night before the wedding. It had concerned Frank, and it concerned him further that he was even worried about Gerard to begin with. He knew he wouldn’t be able to relax until Gerard was there safely.

To make matters worse, he would become king after the wedding ceremony. They would immediately move into his coronation ceremony and finally crown him king. He couldn’t decide what had him more nervous.

He made his way to the great hall, sitting in one of the wooden benches they’d moved into the hall for the ceremonies. Looking up to the high ceilings, he let out a heavy sigh; he closed his eyes and let himself relax, slumping against the hard back of the bench. 

It had been a long time since he had seen Gerard; six months, perhaps a bit more, not since they had been at Raymond’s manor. Their last morning there, Gerard had bid him farewell with a soft kiss to his cheek, smiling at Frank’s furious blushing as he pulled away. He seemed determined to make Frank uncomfortable, but Frank knew the Way family and their subjects were much more relaxed with physical affection, something he wasn’t used to at all. He knew he would have to get used to it, and he supposed in time he could grow to like it if he tried. But he found himself to be greatly intrigued by Gerard intellectually and physically; they’d been corresponding for the past few months, doing their best to get to know one another.

Gerard was incredibly intelligent, not that it came as a surprise to Frank; he wrote long letters about any number of things, from his childhood with Michael, to his favorite composers and artists. The thing that surprised Frank the most was how _playful_ Gerard was. His sense of humor and flirtations shone through with every letter, and Frank found himself looking forward to them greatly. He kept each of them, safely tucked away in a drawer in his desk, and he would read them multiple times when he needed to smile. 

Of course, his mind often still wandered to that last night at Raymond’s manor; the feeling of Gerard’s lips pressing gently to his own, being pulled into his lap, Gerard’s hands on his body. It still set his skin aflame, made his heart flutter. He looked back down to his lap, blushing at the memory as he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. A shaky breath escaped his lips, and a loud bang caused him to turn towards the door to the great hall.

There Gerard stood, arms outstretched, a broad smile gracing his handsome features. His white hair was sticking up in the front a bit, making him look slightly wild. 

“There’s my husband!” Gerard said loudly, startling the servants as they worked. “I’ve been looking all over for you, darling, is this where you’ve been the whole time?”

Frank stood and headed towards Gerard. “How long have you been here?”

Gerard shrugged. “About five minutes,” he gave Frank a cheeky smile as he linked their arms. “Now, come show me to my rooms. We have much to discuss.”

*

Frank found himself in Gerard’s rooms, sitting on his bed as the man kept talking. He just wouldn’t _stop_ , he had so many ideas for the wedding and what they were to wear; not that Frank was complaining. He loved listening to Gerard talk, loved how animated he was and how his eyes lit up with excitement. Gerard smiled widely at him several times, and Frank’s insides felt tight and fluttering at the same time. He was so beautiful.

“Has Ray arrived yet?”

“Yes, of course,” Frank said quietly, tearing his gaze away. He didn’t want to stare, to come off too eager. “He made it in yesterday evening.” Gerard nodded.

“Is it strange that I’m excited?” Gerard smiled, trying to catch Frank’s eyes again. “I know we’ve... been _trying_ , so to speak. I do wish we knew one another better, but I’m thankful that you have allowed me to correspond with you, Frank.”

“There’s no need to thank me,” he shrugged a shoulder, staring at the sheets beneath them. “It’s my pleasure.” He was quiet then, unsure if he had said the wrong thing. 

He felt Gerard’s hand grab his own gently, squeezing it softly. “You can look at me, Frank. It’s quite alright.” Frank looked up then, finding a sweet smile greeting him. “You've the loveliest eyes,” Gerard said breathlessly, kissing Frank’s knuckles again.

And Frank had to look away then, smiling bashfully. He felt Gerard turn his hand over and began placing kisses up his palm to the inside of his wrist, causing Frank to breathe in sharply. 

“I must admit,” Gerard mumbled, kissing his wrist again, eyes locked on Frank, “I’ve thought so often of our kiss that I’m afraid I’ve nearly lost the memory entirely.” This confused Frank as Gerard gently pulled him to his lap. “I could feel you for days,” he whispered as Frank settled, straddling Gerard’s thighs. “Your soft lips, your body beneath my fingers...” he trailed off as he slid his hands up Frank’s waist, noticing how the young man trembled. “Does this frighten you, my darling?”

Frank swallowed deeply, shaking his head. “No. I’ve just...” he looked away, feeling ashamed, “I’ve never done this.”

Gerard pulled him closer, running a soothing hand down his back. “We won’t be together tonight, Frank. As tempting as you are, I don’t want to take you until you are ready.” Frank nodded silently, fingers pulling at a button on Gerard’s shirt. “May I kiss you again?” Frank looked up, meeting Gerard’s gaze. His eyes were blown, his lust evident, and it made Frank hot all over. He placed his arms around Gerard’s neck, and leaned in slowly to connect their lips. 

It was sweet, slow, gentle; everything that Frank remembered and more. He felt Gerard’s hands slide down to his hips, squeezing gently as he deepened the kiss. Frank’s lips parted instinctively, and he felt Gerard’s tongue slip past them tentatively, clearly being careful to not overstep any unspoken boundaries. Frank moaned as Gerard’s tongue massaged his own, tugging his short, white locks forcefully.

“Playful, I see,” Gerard chuckled before diving back in for another kiss. His fingers dug into the muscles of Frank’s back and shoulders as if he were clinging to him like a lifeline. Their kisses turned heated and passionate in the blink of an eye, and Frank felt his trousers begin to tighten as he moaned into Gerard’s mouth.

“So beautiful,” Gerard mumbled as he kissed his way along Frank’s jaw and down his neck. He nipped gently as the sensitive skin, and Frank threw his head back in ecstasy, mouth agape, scraping his fingers along Gerard’s scalp. 

“ _God_ ,” he managed to pant, the feeling of Gerard’s lips and teeth and tongue sending him into a tizzy. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Gerard looked up at him with a smirk, his strong hands steadying him as he laid Frank back down onto the bed. Frank’s legs fell open accordingly so Gerard could nestle between them, and he felt their hard cocks touch briefly through their clothes, sending sparks through his body.

“Gerard,” he moaned, pawing at his back, “don’t stop, please kiss me again.”

He obeyed instantly, his lips back on Frank’s without another thought. It startled Gerard how much he wanted to please the man beneath him; it wasn’t about seeking his own release, but about showing Frank how wonderful intimacy could truly be. He slipped his tongue back inside Frank’s mouth, savoring his taste and the feel of his tongue. 

Frank clearly wasn’t as experienced as he was, but he found it endearing. He was clearly eager to learn as well, his hips pushing up against Gerard’s. With some adjusting, Gerard was able to align their erections, and he began to thrust, eliciting a moan from the both of them.

Breaking their kiss, Gerard couldn’t help but let his lips wander down the expanse of Frank’s neck, biting and sucking as gently as he could. He was certain it would cause some displeased looks from their mothers if the crown prince arrived to his wedding covered in marks; but Frank was so beautiful, so _tempting_ , and Gerard could hardly control himself. His hand wandered up Frank’s tunic, needing to feel his skin, needing to just touch.

Frank met each thrust beautifully, his eyes shut tightly, mouth open as he moaned wantonly. His erection was straining against his clothing, and god forgive him, he so badly wanted to feel Gerard naked against him.

“Gerard, please, I need to feel you,” he panted, fingers pulling at Gerard’s tunic, trying to take it off him. His fingers slid up the smooth expanse of Gerard’s back as his thrusting quickened. “ _Please_ , I won’t last long!”

Gerard shook his head. “Not yet, Frank,” he groaned, finding it near painful to deny him. “I won’t be able to stop myself if I get you undressed, and I don’t want you to regret this in the morning.”

Frank groaned, knowing he was right, but his body wanted more. His cock was straining, twitching, and his balls were drawing up tightly; Gerard’s hand was up his tunic, his fingernails digging into his skin, the pain sharp and sweet. Frank felt tight as a bowstring, ready to snap at a moment’s notice. When Gerard bent forward and kissed along his jaw, drawing his lips back down to his neck, he sank his teeth into the soft skin of Frank’s neck right as his fingers pinched his nipple. 

Frank’s back arched, his hips stilling and he spilled in his trousers, moaning loudly. “ _Gerard_ ,” he gasped, his orgasm pumping through him, “ _oh my god, Gerard!_ ”

The sight of the young man beneath him, sweating, flushed, lips slick and fallen open as he reached orgasm, sent Gerard tumbling after him. He shook with the force of it, not caring that he’d ruined his clothes, all he could focus on was _Frank_.

“That’s it, Frankie,” he panted, caressing the young man’s cheek as they came down from their orgasms. “You’re so beautiful.”

Frank opened his eyes and looked up at him, sweaty and sticky but feeling sated. He pulled Gerard down on top of him and kissed him softly, holding him tightly as the kiss deepened.

As the kiss broke, Gerard place his head on Frank’s chest. Frank ran his fingers through his hair. “I should go,” he said softly.

“Why?” Gerard questioned. “Stay with me.”

Frank bit his lip, his heart fluttering at the suggestion. “You know I can’t. If they find me here in the morning, my mother will have my head.”

Gerard sighed. “I suppose you’re right.” He sat up, frowning as he felt his clothes sticking to his body. “I think it’s best we change, as well.”

“Yes, I’m feeling a bit sticky,” Frank laughed. The sound made Gerard melt, and he had to turn away as Frank smiled. 

_What was happening to him?_

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he said quietly, the fact that he was about to be married finally feeling real. Frank nodded solemnly, making his way for the door. “Frank?”

“Yes?” He turned, looking hopefully at his future husband.

“This was...” he gestured between them, “this was... acceptable?”

Frank couldn’t help but smile at Gerard’s uncertainty, and he made his way back to him. “More than acceptable.” He closed the gap between them and kissed Gerard gently, finding it was becoming one of his favorite activities. “Sweet dreams, husband.”

Gerard watched him leave, rooted to the spot for an untold amount of time. His attraction for Frank was now clearly more than just physical, and he knew that should concern him, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. His heart gave a heavy thump as he thought about marrying Frank in the morning. 

_Sweet dreams, husband._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler chapter, which is why it’s shorter. Next chapter is the wedding, so it’ll be fairly long and take a little while to write.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to let me know what you’re thinking!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding, a coronation, and a dip in a fountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to the light of my life, the amazing LilaHurley. Thank you for your contribution to this and for keeping me sane during this process.
> 
> And of course, any errors are mine and I take full responsibility.

His reflection showed a man of confidence, a man who was regal and handsome; that was no surprise, however. Gerard knew he was handsome, he always had. Michael would laugh at him when he could see his older brother becoming more obnoxious and full of himself. He enjoyed bringing him down a notch, rolling his eyes at Gerard and taking a jab at one of his features; his small teeth, his lopsided grin. Michael particularly enjoyed reminding him that he couldn’t grow a beard to save his life. Gerard felt his heart ache at the memories, wishing his brother could be there.

Straightening his tunic, he thought it a bit silly that he was in white; _virginal_ white. 

“Is the white really necessary, mother?” He looked back to his mother who watched him with tears in her eyes; he’d long since given up on trying to keep her from crying. “I’m not a bride, and certainly no virgin.”

She wiped at her eyes with a smile; she was in purple gown, her favorite color, her robes sweeping behind her elegantly. “Pretend for one day, Gerard. The whole of Frank’s kingdom doesn’t need to know their king is marrying a sullied man.” She chuckled as he rolled his eyes. 

“Tell me, darling,” she said softly as she came to meet him at the mirror, “how do you feel about your husband to be?”

He could see the bed in the reflection of the mirror, thinking back to the night before. The prince had moved so sweetly beneath him, and he had been a quick learner; he had the scratches on his back to prove it. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he thought back to how Frank had begged for more, how his mouth hung open so beautifully as he came. 

“I’ve grown quite fond of him,” he answered softly, looking away. “I cannot say if I’ll ever love him, but I enjoy his company.”

His mother nodded, patting his shoulder. She stepped out of the way as two servants brought his robes to him, placing the long, white cloth delicately on his shoulders. They fastened it at his neck with a gold brooch, and straightened the garment so it flowed behind him dramatically, almost as if it were a train on a wedding gown. His mother dabbed at her eyes again.

“Mother,” he sighed, reaching for her. She grabbed his hand immediately. “Thank you, for all you have done for me, and for Michael.” She waved a hand in the air, clearly becoming more emotional. He pulled her in for a hug.

“I do hope you both find happiness with one another,” she whispered, her cheek resting on his chest.

He swallowed thickly, unwilling to admit that he was beginning to grow weak at Frank’s smile. The urge to please him was no longer purely sexual; their correspondence had helped him to see Frank in a different light, to help him understand the prince. And although he would’ve hated to admit it a few months ago, Gerard had grown quite fond of Frank.

He turned his cheek to press against her hair, breathing in her familiar scent. “As do I, mother... as do I.”

*

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Raymond,” Frank ran his fingers through his hair, much to his servant’s dismay. She’d spent quite a while preparing him for the wedding, and she was clearly displeased that he was messing with her hard work. “What have I gotten myself into?”

“Marriage,” Ray chuckled as Frank tried to pull back from the servant girl as she fixed his long locks again. 

“Marriage to a man I hardly know, a man who would’ve killed me not long ago,” he huffed, letting his hair be put back into place. “I’ve lost my mind, clearly.”

Ray frowned. “I’ve known Gerard the better part of my life, and can say with certainty that he would’ve never killed you, Frank.” Frank looked at him with a frown. “I thought the two of you were getting along?”

“Oh, we are,” he sighed, “and that’s the problem.”

Ray laughed, having noticed the rather large purple bruise on the prince’s neck. “Well, it _is_ a tad obvious.” Frank flushed, shifting his tunic in an attempt to cover the mark. “Frank, this is good news. Having a connection with your husband is a good thing, even if it is just physical.”

There was that word again: _husband_. He’d used it the night before to bid Gerard goodnight, and the man had nearly swooned. They couldn’t possibly have feelings for each other, not yet. It had simply been the post-orgasmic haze, surely. Frank nodded in silent agreement.

“However,” Ray continued, “there _is_ something you need to know.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “What now?”

Ray shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not looking Frank in the eye. “We’ve got to make this marriage believable. I can tell there’s physical attraction between the two of you... but there’s got to be more than that, Frank.” Frank stared at him dumbly.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, pretend like you’re in love.” Frank scoffed. “I’m not saying make love to him in the great hall, Frank, just... fake it a little.”

The servant girl blushed furiously at this, exiting in a rush. Frank’s frown seemed to take up a permanent residence on his face.

“Why would we need to pretend, Raymond? Everyone knows this marriage is a sham, that it’s only for peace. So why must I pretend to love him?”

Ray sighed as if the weight of the world were upon his shoulders. “Because if the subjects of your respective kingdoms do not believe you’re in love, there’s a risk of them revolting.” He stood then, approaching Frank. “For peace to last, we have to make this work. We’ve got to make it believable.”

“It sounds to me like we’re marrying Ray as well, wouldn’t you agree?” Gerard smiled at them from the door. “Ray, would you mind giving us a moment? I’d like to speak to my husband.” Ray looked between them and nodded, exiting Frank’s rooms quickly. 

Gerard approached Frank, grabbing the prince’s robe; it was a deep red, a stark contrast to Gerard’s white. He fastened the robe around Frank’s neck in silence, smirking when he laid eyes upon the bruise he’d given him the night before. Yes, that would certainly cause a bit of a stir at the ceremony.

“What ideas has my best friend been planting in that pretty head of yours?” Gerard smoothed his hands down Frank’s chest, the feel of the velvet robe soft against his palms and fingertips. “He’s not convinced you to run, has he?”

Frank shook his head. “No, I won’t be running. Although I admit, I’m a bit frightened.” Gerard’s inquisitive raise of his eyebrow made Frank explain himself. “I just never thought I’d be getting married is all. Let alone...”

“Let alone to me,” Gerard’s smile was a bit sad, but he caught himself quickly. “He’s right, you know. We’ve got to act as if we’re smitten.”

“Yes, but how do we go about it?” Frank was becoming flustered. “How do I fake being in love?”

Gerard’s heart twisted a bit at Frank’s words. “It’s quite easy, really. Just like this,” Gerard brought himself closer to Frank, his hand snaking beneath the heavy robe and around Frank’s waist. They were pulled chest to chest, and Frank looked up into Gerard’s eyes. “Don’t be afraid to touch me.” With his free hand, he gently laced their fingers together. 

“Like this?” Frank was quiet, letting his hand come to rest above Gerard’s heart. The rhythm was steady beneath his hand, but began to quicken as he pushed himself up for a gentle kiss.

And in that moment, Gerard concluded that he would gladly kiss Frank every second of every day. He tightened his grip on Frank’s waist, holding steady as they kissed slowly, tongues exploring each other again. He felt Frank relax in his arms, pulling back reluctantly.

“Just like that,” Gerard smiled down at the man in his arms, then closed his eyes to press a kiss to his forehead. He gently bumped their noses together, causing Frank to laugh. “Don’t fear a little affection, darling.”

Frank sighed, pressing their foreheads together, eyes closed. “I don’t _fear_ affection. I’m simply unused to it.”

Gerard gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then reluctantly released him. “We’ll work on it together.” He stepped back, taking Frank in. “You look stunning.” He got a sweet smile in return. “Come now, Your Highness. Let’s get married.”

*

Gerard and Frank stood silently in a room, waiting for Raymond to announce their entrance from the Grand Hall.

Frank was visibly trembling, his hands clenching and unclenching until Gerard could no longer stand it. He reached down and gripped around Frank's right wrist, not too tightly, but not softly enough for him to pull away.

"What's wrong, my sweet?" Gerard whispered, slipping his hand down to lace their fingers together, knowing Frank needs to become comfortable with causal intimacy soon before they become married.

"I'm just- I'm very nervous. I know this is for the benefit of our kingdoms but- I don't know." Frank stumbled over his words and glanced up at the side of Gerard's face through his long and messy hair.

Only Gerard was staring right at him, his eyes soft and empathetic.

"I know this is something neither anticipated for our lives, and we may not be in love," The _yet_ is left unsaid, "But we can most definitely be around each other with no bad blood. What our Kingdoms did to each other was nothing to do with us, we weren't even conceived when the Great War began. We cannot feel guilt for the lives that have been lost-" Gerard stopped to clear his throat, his eyes were watering as he thought about his little brother, "But we can feel pride knowing between us both, we've stopped the hurt. It can't bring my brother back, or anyone else's loved ones, but I hope it brings them peace." Gerard finished as a tear ran down his cheek and dripped off his chin.

Frank reached up with a shaking hand and wiped at Gerard's damp face.

"I know, I trust in both of us that we'll make each other happy, and I trust in our families to see we live in peace. I just, I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about Michael. I wish I could go back and do all of this before he died." Frank ended on a whisper.

"Oh Frank, please, I said no guilt. Michael was a great soldier, he was very devoted to keeping our Kingdom and people safe. He was loving and he gave me more than a lifetime of happiness in his 23 years."

"Could you, if that's okay, tell me a happy memory of you and Michael?" Frank asked.

Gerard chuckled and pulled Frank over to sit on the chaise.

"Do you want the one where I scraped my knee and cried, or the one where we both stole cakes from the kitchen and ate until we were sick?"

"I want both!" Frank exclaimed, Gerard raised an eyebrow at the otherwise very reserved Frank.

"Pick one, darling," Gerard grinned, "And after, in our chambers, I can tell you the other." He finished with a suggestive bite of his lip. How he goes from melancholy to flirtatious in a second leaves Frank in awe, but he's sure over time and exposure to Gerard he'll learn it for himself.

"The uh, scraped knee one. Come to think of it, I'd rather not hear about being sick right now."

"Okay, Michael and I were very...sheltered. We were free to roam throughout the palace as we pleased, but we were not allowed outside. Not even into the gardens. By the time I was 10, I was restless, and I could see Michael was too," Gerard frowned slightly as he tried to remember, "We waited until the guard changeover, there was a short window of around 20 seconds where we could make out great escape."

Frank could distantly hear the enormous crowd of people attending their wedding, just outside the door of the room they were in. He assumed they're all making their way into the Hall to take their seats. He and Gerard don't have long.

"So the guard left, we could hear the footsteps of the next guard echoing through the hallway, so I quickly grabbed Michaels hand and ran through the door," Gerard continued, he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, "We didn't account for how cold it would be, and we were both only in tunics and trousers. We didn't even have boots, just very thin shoes made specifically to stay indoors."

"So how did you scrape your knee?" Frank urged Gerard on.

"Right, right. We were outside for perhaps 10 seconds before I heard a guard yell 'Master Gerard, Master Michael!' from the door. We didn't get very far before I fell, and I pulled Michael to the ground too. I scraped up my knee and cried, very much like a baby, until my mother came and scooped me up. I think we both avoided being scolded because we had already frightened ourselves." Gerard laughed and ran his thumb over the back of Frank's hand.

"You didn't get any punishment?" Frank said, shocked. When he was a boy, Frank was kept in line for even the small things. Speaking too loud, walking too fast. He wasn't abused, no, far from it. He was very loved and he has come to appreciate everything his mother and father did for him, he's a very respectable and patient young man.

"Oh we did. Playtime was reduced to three times a week for a month, and our school work increased. Never again did we try to escape without our parent's assistance." Gerard smiled.

"Can we take a walk later? In the moonlight?" Frank asked, "I find it to be very calming, and today will be so fast I just need to know it can slow down."

"Of course, I was going to suggest the very same thing. Now we must stand and smooth out our clothing, mother will be very upset to see her son all rumpled during his wedding."

Gerard stood and pulled Frank up with him, and Frank thought about how this is the very opposite of his story with Michael. Rather than trying to escape, and pulling Michael down, Gerard seemingly wanted to stay exactly where they were and he was pulling Frank up.

Gerard pulled Frank into himself and kissed both temples, the tip of Frank's nose, and very lightly, his lips. Frank smiled against Gerard's mouth. It's starting to feel natural, the intimacy, the swirling feeling in his stomach whenever Gerard touched him.

Gerard pulled away first and ran his hands down the front of Frank's robe, pulling all of the folds straight and adjusting it until it resembled what the servant had done.

"I think they're ready, Husband." Gerard smiled softly.

Just as Frank opened his mouth to reply, he heard Raymond from the Great Hall.

_"Good afternoon! Please rise to welcome the arrival of Prince Way, and Prince Iero!"_ Raymond's voice boomed.

Frank gulped and grasped Gerard's hand, searching his face for emotion. But Gerard just looked...happy. Frank was nervous, but found himself smiling too, and not falsely.

"Time to go." Gerard whispered. To himself, or to Frank, he couldn't be sure.

*

Frank gulped audibly as the doors opened before them, revealing the Great Hall to be filled to the brim with occupants. He felt his heart race and his knees grow weak, suddenly questioning every decision he had made up until this moment. His body became acutely aware of his surroundings, his robe suddenly feeling stifling, heavy and weighing him down; he swore he could hear Gerard’s breathing begin to quicken, but that couldn’t be possible. Gerard was always so calm, so sure of himself. 

Much to his surprise, Gerard held his hand tightly, their palms sweating. He looked over at Gerard quickly, finding his gaze to be straight ahead, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“I don’t think we’re supposed to touch,” Frank whispered as they slowly began their march to the aisle.

Gerard looked at him quickly. “Yes, that’s what tradition states, but I’m afraid I need this, Frank,” he said softly, turning his gaze ahead. Frank did the same. “I need _you_.”

And Frank didn’t allow himself to dwell on those words; he simply didn’t have the time. They slowly made their way up the aisle, every single eye trained upon them like a hawk. It was deadly silent, the soft music at the back of the Hall the only noise; everyone seemed to hold their breath. 

Raymond appeared to be the only attendant with a smile. He looked positively joyous, standing at the front of the aisle, watching his friends make their way slowly towards the arch bishop at the head of the hall. Frank couldn’t help but return the grin, although he wavered with nerves. Raymond’s approving nod helped to soothe him; they were doing the right thing.

His mother was as stoic as ever, but he saw her eyes shine with tears; he couldn’t tell if they were tears of joy or sadness. Looking to his left, Queen Donna was positively beaming at her son, grabbing his free hand and giving it a squeeze. In that moment, Frank was envious of their relationship. 

Gerard turned to him, tightening his grip on his hand. “Why is there an open seat next to my mother?”

Frank looked away as they knelt at the prayer bench in front of the archbishop, letting go of Gerard’s hand. “I asked that it be left open, in Michael’s memory.” He turned his gaze to the archbishop, who began the ceremony promptly, but Gerard had other ideas.

“You...” he placed his hand on Frank’s again as they were clasped tightly in prayer, “you did this, for me?”

Frank nodded, unable to look Gerard in the eye. “Your brother brought us together. I want him to be remembered on this day.”

Turning his eyes to the archbishop, Gerard felt his breath catch in his chest and tears prickle at his eyes. His heart swelled. He knew he should be concentrating on the ceremony, and he tried his best, he truly did. But he thought of nothing but the kind gesture from the prince.

He mimicked Frank’s movements, standing when he did, bowing his head when the priest blessed them. Soon they turned towards one another, and he couldn’t help but smile when he was looking at Frank again. Ray had been right; he was a genuinely kind man. The tears he was holding back slipped out, but he caught them quickly. Frank was clearly concerned, and caught his hand.

“And now, we will begin with the exchanging of rings.” The archbishop frowned at them when he saw they were holding hands; he undoubtedly wasn’t thrilled with marrying two men, but one of them was to be his king, making his personal beliefs unimportant. Each queen stepped forward to their sons.

Linda looked closely at her son, eyes landing on the purple bruise on his neck. She was visibly fuming, pinching her son’s arm, giving him a look that could kill. Gerard stifled his laughter, until the queen turned her gaze towards him. He looked away quickly, the color draining from his cheeks. His mother chuckled beside him, handing him the ring he was to place on Frank’s left hand. He found his hands were shaking slightly as he took the small band of gold, holding it delicately as he took Frank’s hand.

He knew his vows, he didn’t need help from the archbishop. Without prompting, he began.

“I, Crown Prince Gerard Arthur Way, take thee, Crown Prince Frank Anthony Iero II, as my husband.” He looked up at Frank with a smile. “I promise to be your faithful confidant, your partner,” he held Frank’s trembling hand gently, “and your best friend. From this moment until I take my final breath, I promise to love and protect you.” He slid the ring onto Frank’s finger, feeling his insides swoop gleefully.

_Love._ Could Gerard really love him? Frank took the ring from his mother, and held Gerard’s hand gently.

“I, Crown Prince Frank Anthony Iero II, take thee, Crown Prince Gerard Arthur Way, as my husband.” He took a moment to compose himself, letting out a shaky breath. “I promise to honor, respect, encourage, and cherish you all the days of my life.” _Could he keep such a lofty promise?_ “Through sorrow and happiness, I will love and protect you.” The ring slid onto Gerard’s finger smoothly, a perfect fit. 

Gerard grabbed his free hand, holding them softly in his own, smiling lovingly at Frank as the priest blessed their union. Frank’s eye caught on the light band of gold on his left ring finger, and he forced down a smile. Many kings and queens chose their wedding rings to be extremely ornate, often with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and more, with intricate engravings. Yet Frank felt the simple bands were more fitting for them.

“Forasmuch as Frank and Gerard have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their love to one another, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be husbands in holy matrimony, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.” The archbishop blessed them with the sign of the cross.

Without prompting, Gerard pulled Frank to him tightly, smiling down at him with mischief in his eyes. “Ready for your first kiss as a married man?” His hands slid beneath Frank’s robes, wrapping around his waist.

“ _Kiss?_ ” he whispered, hands on his husband’s chest, “Gerard, we can’t-“

But they did. Gerard thought nothing of what others would think, kissing his husband with passion. It was brief, but sent shockwaves down Frank’s spine, and he couldn’t help but wrap his arm’s around Gerard’s neck. When they pulled back, Gerard smiled down at him.

“We did it,” he whispered as the guests erupted with applause. Gerard held his gaze through it all, reveling in his husband’s smile.

“Why are they applauding?” Frank noticed the most raucous of the guests were invitees of Gerard. They beamed at the couple, and Frank held his husband close, trying to hide the blush that threatened to make itself known.

“They’re happy for us, of course,” Gerard said quietly as he let him go, grabbing his hand. “Come now, husband. It’s time to make you a king.”

*

The throne room was virtually empty compared to the great hall. The family had agreed that the coronation ceremony would be an intimate affair, consisting of only close loved ones. Frank got the impression his mother would’ve preferred for Gerard and his family to not be in attendance, but Frank had insisted. That would’ve caused too much of a stir if anyone found out, and he found that Gerard’s presence calmed him. Gerard never let go of his hand as they had made their way to the throne room.

The archbishop motioned for Frank to kneel at another prayer bench that had been placed at the head of the room in front of the throne. The pomp and circumstance was all a bit embarrassing for Frank, as he didn’t much like for people to make a fuss over him, but he knew it was necessary; his mother was aging and tired, no longer wanting to rule over her kingdom. Frank was still young, a newlywed, and had to ensure his subjects and future generations would know peace. So Frank knelt before the bishop, bowing his head as the Crown Jewels were brought out.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern over your lands and people, in accordance to their laws and customs?” The archbishop looked down his nose at Frank; he was a distasteful man, all frown lines and scowling eyebrows. Frank got the feeling the archbishop didn’t much care for him.

“I solemnly promise so to do.”

He wondered briefly where Gerard was. Eventually Gerard would be crowned as well, but only once his father passed or abdicated his throne. Then they both would rule over each kingdom, bringing them together as one.

“Will you use your power for law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?”

Frank reeled slightly at such words; was he ready for this? “I will.”

The archbishop motioned for Frank to stand, and the Crown Jewels were brought to him, the Royal Sceptre placed in his left hand, with the Royal Orb placed in his right. It was all quite silly, he couldn’t help but muse, and he knew Gerard must’ve been practically giddy to watch him hold a glorified golden stick and ball. He could practically feel his husband’s smirk. A rather large Bible was brought to the archbishop, and he flipped it open.

“Hear our prayers, O Lord, we beseech thee, and so direct and support thy servant, King Frank Anthony Iero II, that he may not bear the sword in vain, but may use it as a minister of God, for the terror and punishment of evildoers,” Frank’s eyebrows raised at this, “and for the protection and encouragement of those that do well. Amen.” The archbishop dipped two fingers into the holy oil, crossing Frank swiftly.

The Crown was brought to the archbishop, and Frank could hear the room behind him stand in unison. Frank knew he was to kneel again, so he did so, trying his best not to drop the Sceptre and Orb.

His eyes downcast, he tried not to shake as the Crown was placed upon his head. It was much lighter than he imagined it would be; he remembered sneaking into the jewel room as a child, marveling at the shiny metals and precious jewels. It had all seemed so far away, so distant. Yet here he was, the crown finally upon his head; he always imagined he’d be happier at this moment.

“God bless the King!”

He looked up as the room repeated the words, and he stood then, his eyes catching Gerard’s; he looked... proud. No doubt there was a hint of amusement in his eyes, but his sweet smile revealed a hint of pride. Frank returned the smile as he was lead back to the throne, the Sceptre and Orb thankfully removed from his hands. He sat slowly, weary of the Crown falling from his head.

The throne was cold and hard beneath him, the thin, velvet covered cushion not nearly enough support. He supposed it was fitting, in an ironic way. Perhaps he would never find true comfort again, what with the weight of his new title on his shoulders. 

His mother was the first to approach, kneeling as best as she could, kissing his hand. “I’m so proud of you, my son,” her eyes brimmed with tears as she swore her allegiance to him. 

Each person in the room approached him one by one, kissing his hand and swearing allegiance. He became inattentive, his thoughts wandering and heart racing as each person came and went, but he came to once his husband knelt before him. As always, Gerard knew how to bring Frank back down to the present.

“I swear my allegiance to thee, my King,” he said softly, kissing Frank’s hand, their eyes locked. And god forgive him, the look in Gerard’s eyes had him hot all over. _This was not the time._ Frank swallowed thickly, nodding as his husband sprang back to his feet. Thankfully, Gerard was the final subject in the room.

Two servants came to his side then, one with a plush pillow, the other motioning to take the Crown. They removed the thing, thankfully, and Frank let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Gerard was back at his side in an instant, offering his hand to help him stand. Pulling him in close, Gerard placed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Shall we begin the festivities, my King?” He arched an eyebrow, his lopsided smile showing his amusement.

“Yes, please,” Frank tugged at the collar of his robe and tunic, suddenly much too warm. He couldn’t stand to think about it, couldn’t let the pressure get to him. He needed to be free, to run, but he was positively stuck. “Just get me out of this room.”

Gerard ushered him out swiftly, with the rest of the room following behind them. He placed a kiss to his temple. “You’re safe with me now, Frank. I’ve got you.”

_Safe._

Yes, that was the perfect word to describe it, how he felt in Gerard’s arms. Safe.

*

Frank felt so small, sitting around an enormous table covered in rich food and wines. Beside him, Gerard was excitedly conversing with a small, round man in a purple tunic, his hands were waving around with every word he said. Frank looked to his other side and came face-to-chest with someone he didn't know. He offered a weak smile up at the tall man, who nodded his head in return and lifted a large hunk of meat to his mouth.

Frank looked down at his own plate, covered in various roasted vegetables, a small plate to the side with slices of different breads and two goblets filled with wine, one red and one white. He swallowed down the wave of nausea he felt, and speared a small greasy carrot onto his fork.

While he chewed and willed his body to allow him to swallow, he felt Gerard's hand, God, _his husbands hand,_ land on his thigh and squeeze comfortingly. Frank looked down at the big hand and then up to Gerard, who smiled and took his hand back.

"Are you okay, My _King?"_ He said with a smirk. Frank gulped and pushed a parsnip around his plate.

"Yes, yes of course. This is all just rather overwhelming, I may have to retire to a quieter room for a while." Frank suggested. Please, please let him go.

"Oh yes, we can leave. We just have to do a small speech and then we'll take a walk around the gardens!" Gerard excitedly jumps to his feet and claps his hands.

"Attention! Hello, hello everyone. Put that spoon down, Lord Schechter! I know that's your third piece of pie," Gerard winked over to a skinny man at the other end of the table, who smiled as he put down his spoon and held his hands up in defeat, "Now, I'm afraid my new husband and I are rather tired, and would like to spend a few minutes alone to take in the day before we go to our chambers." Gerard waved his hands to keep everyone quiet as the jeers and laughter rose at the implication, "So, Frank, my husband, my King, I would like to thank you. For showing me love and kindness, and devoting your time to keeping my brother's memory alive."

Frank looked up at Gerard with tears prickling the corners of his eyes. Without even thinking, he reached out and clutched Gerard's shaking hand in his own and ran his thumb across his knuckles soothingly.

Gerard looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled blindingly. He took in a deep breath and continued, "I am looking forward to learning more about you, and spending our days spreading peace and happiness throughout our two kingdoms. People will remember us both for bringing an amicable end to this brutal war, and no one is more deserving of praise than you, sweet Frank."

By this point, Frank has tears running down his face and onto his robe. He lifts a hand to weakly swipe them away before he stares back up at Gerard with stars in his eyes.

"To Frank! Our new King, and my new husband!" Gerard lifts a goblet and raises it above his head.

"To Frank!"  
"King Frank!"  
"Our King!"

Gerard sits back down and presses a kiss against Frank's burning cheek.

"Gerard, I-" Frank starts. Gerard places a finger on Frank's chewed lips.

"Let's get out of here. Have you had enough to eat?"

"Enough to last me weeks." Frank smiles as the both push their chairs back and stand, hands still linked together.

No one bothers them as they leave the dining hall, the promise of delicious food and wine too good to be distracted.

*

Gerard giggles and pulls Frank by his wrist, through narrow hallways, through heavy doors, and eventually into the gardens. Frank stares around in awe. He didn't have the time to look around the grounds before now.

"I still don't come out much, I prefer to stay inside and draw. Or write. But when I do come out, it's in the moonlight. It's so serene."

Gerard lead Frank around a rose bush, his fingers unwrapping from around Frank's wrist, but Frank stayed close as if he were still being pulled in. Maybe he is.

"I always disliked the smell of roses growing up," Frank said. He ran a finger across a velvety petal, "But I've come to adjust to the sweet smell, now the smell of roses are comforting, like my mother's perfume."

"Well, as your husband I will ensure there are fresh roses in every room."

"Oh, no that's too much Gerard. Roses in our chambers would be wonderful."

"Your wish is my command!" Gerard sang with glee. He grabbed Frank's wrist once more and pulled him through narrow pathways of high bushes, and Frank was about to ask if they're going to get lost in the maze, when it clears and they're in front of an enormous and lavish fountain.

"Wow." Gerard breathed. He stepped forward and ran his hand along the smooth, carved marble.

"I can see the fountain in our gardens from my writing room at my palace. Staring out in the daytime doesn't do it justice. It's beautiful at night." Gerard says. He stands behind Frank and leans down to put his hand on top of his, following his stroking hand across the stone.

"It's...yes, it's beautiful. I haven’t really taken the time to appreciate it until now. Truthfully I hadn’t even realized it was here."

"Why is that, darling?"

"I didn’t know we had something so...extravagant. We're so very reserved, you know this. Most of the money we get just goes back out into the kingdom to support the poor, protect business and help our people prosper." Frank explained. “My mind has been on my people. I’m afraid I’ve forgotten to stop and appreciate the beauty around me.”

"That's so kind; you're the kindest person I know."

"Thank you," Frank turned around, chest to chest with Gerard. Gerard. His husband. A wave of affection washed over him and he couldn't help but to lean in and press their lips together softly. He pulled back, "You're kind too, Gerard. You are kind and strong and you have already given me so much."

Gerard inhaled sharply and kissed Frank once more, hard and open.

Frank pulled back again when it became too intense. Gerard nodded in understanding and stepped back.

"I'll never push you to do anything, you just have to tell me if you're uncomfortable."

"I just feel too exposed out here. Do you think I'm going to hold back on our wedding night?" Frank raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You, uh, wha-"

"Show me more."

Gerard choked. Frank laughed and grabbed his hand, "Show me more of the gardens, charmer."

Gerard exhaled and held onto Frank's hand tighter.

"First, let me serenade you."

Frank coughs out a laugh, "What?"

_"Serenade._ My beautiful husband, in the moonlight, see how his eyes shiiiine!" Gerard yells with his arms wide open.

"You are, objectively, a terrible wordsmith." Frank spat out through his hysterical laughter.

"His skin as soft as cotton! His hair as brown as...as," Gerard glanced around for inspiration, "As the tree trunks!"

Gerard lifted one leg up and placed his foot precariously on the edge of the fountain.

"Gerard, what are you doing?" Frank grunted out while Gerard placed a big hand on Frank's shoulder to hoist himself up.

"HIS LIPS AS VELVET AS A ROSE! HIS HANDS WARM LIKE THE SUN! HIS- OH!" Gerard cut himself off as his foot slipped on the wet marble.

"Oh my god!" Frank shouted, he grabbed Gerard's wilding flailing hand in an attempt to steady him. A choice, he later thinks, is a mistake.

Gerard landed in the freezing water with a splash. Frank wasn't too far behind. He landed on top of Gerard in the water, the cold shocking him into releasing a loud yelp.

They both surfaced at the same time, Gerard laughed like a crazed person while Frank spluttered and shivered.

"Come here." Gerard didn't waste any time in pulling Frank into himself, he buried one hand in Frank's soaking hair and another wrapped around his waist over his sodden robe.

They kissed furiously, grasping at each other in any place they could, they licked into each others mouths and bit each others lips. Gerard felt a soft moan rumble against his lips before he heard it.

"Ge-" Frank tried to say before Gerard covered his mouth again, sucking on his bottom lip until Frank let out another beautiful moan.

"Gerard, I'm freezing. We need to go get dry and warm before I take ill." Frank said between kisses. Gerard kissed him hard one more time, simultaneously squeezing the meat of Frank's ass before he stepped back and pulled himself over the side of the fountain.

"Come, my sweet. Let's get out of these wet clothes." He lifted Frank into the bridal position, ignoring his shouts of protest and walked into the frigid air back into the warm palace.

*

Frank’s hands trembled as they unfastened the clasp of Gerard’s robe; he was soaked to the bone, they both were, and though his skin was chilled, he felt a heat pooling within himself as he stripped his husband. The robe fell to the floor with a wet _pop_ , and Gerard returned the favor. Long fingers made quick work of Frank’s clothing, and he was soon only in his trousers, his chest exposed to the blissfully warm air.

“How are you so swift at this?” he chuckled nervously as his hands hitched beneath the hem of Gerard’s tunic. “Actually... don’t answer that.”

Gerard grinned. “Jealous, are we?” He lifted his arms to help Frank remove his tunic. 

“No!” Frank huffed, fingers fumbling on the tie of Gerard’s trousers. “I simply don’t want to hear of all your conquests.” He paused as his hands laid upon the top of the trousers, suddenly very aware of what was about to happen. Curiously, he ran a finger down the trail of coarse hair on Gerard’s lower abdomen, stopping at the waist of his trousers. “Am I another conquest, Gerard?”

Firmly grasping Frank’s wrist, Gerard brought his husband’s hand to his lips, kissing the heel of his palm, moving down to his wrist. “Never.” He pulled Frank flush to his chest, hands gripping his back tightly. “You will never be a conquest, Frank. If I ever make you question this, you have my permission to lock me in the dungeons.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “I’ve married the most dramatic man on the continent.”

“Quite possibly,” he smiled, leaning in and kissing Frank firmly on his lips. Frank’s hands explored the exposed skin of Gerard’s chest, trembling slightly as they made their way down his torso and around the small of his back. Gerard gave a surprised moan into his husband’s mouth when he felt two firm hands squeezing his backside.

“Off,” Frank panted when they broke the kiss, “these trousers offend me greatly and I need them to be _off_.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” he winked, letting go of Frank to shimmy out of the rest of his clothing, completely revealing himself. Frank had no qualms about looking, his eyes honed in on Gerard’s hardening erection. “Do I please my king?”

There was something that told Frank he would’ve appreciated Gerard’s nude form no matter how he looked, but now that he knew... well, he couldn’t help but worship the man in front of him. Falling to his knees, he didn’t stop to think about what he was doing before just going for it; he wrapped his hang around Gerard’s length, giving a tentative squeeze. Above him, Gerard gasped loudly, out of shock or arousal Frank wasn’t sure, but he felt a hand in his hair pulling gently.

“ _Frank_ ,” Gerard moaned as he continued his tentative stroking. “You...” his hips bucked as Frank squeezed the head of his cock. 

“Use your words, husband,” he teased, looking up with a smirk. Gerard groaned.

“Your... your mouth,” he gasped, thrusting into Frank’s hand, “use your mouth, _please_.” 

He tried not to let his nerves show; Frank had never done such a thing. He was being thrust into a world dripping with sexuality, and he had no idea if he could keep his head above water. Wanting nothing more than to please his husband, and to also feed his curiosity, he licked at the head of Gerard’s cock, pushing his tongue firmly along the soft skin. Keeping the firm appendage in his hand, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked experimentally.

“Just like that,” Gerard encouraged, running his fingers through Frank’s hair. “Pull back just a moment,” Frank did so, his lips coming off with a pop. “Now, spit into your palm.” He followed Gerard’s instructions, spitting into his hand. “Now when you use your mouth, try and use your hand at the same time.” 

“Gerard, I’ve never done this before,” he breathed, spreading his saliva along the hard cock in front of him, drawing an involuntary moan from his husband as he stroked. “Please, you must tell me if I’m doing this correctly.”

“Just relax, darling, and be sure to breath through your nose.” Frank took the head back into his mouth, sucking with more pressure this time. “Like that, that’s... perfect,” Gerard let out a shaking breath. “Now, use your hand. Stroke up, use it to meet your lips.”

Frank bobbed his head down to meet his fist, finding he didn’t get very far without feeling as if he would gag. He repeated the motion several times, relaxing his throat and attempting to press his tongue to the underside of Gerard’s cock. His husband suddenly snapped his hips forward, causing Frank to gag and splutter.

“Gods, I’m so sorry Frank,” Gerard groaned, pulling away and slipping from his mouth. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me-“

“I’m not going to break, Gerard,” Frank brushed him off, taking ahold of his cock again. “I know I’m not experienced, but please, let me learn. I _want this._ I want you.”

Frank could see Gerard’s throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly, nodding as Frank sank his lips back down. With some practice he found he was able to take Gerard deeper and faster, and the taste slowly started to grow on him. It was salty, with a hint of musk, and it was so uniquely Gerard that he couldn’t help but be intoxicated by it. The act itself was so intimate and so primal; his moans muffled by the cock in his mouth, the filthy words of encouragement from his husband as he pulled his hair, the feeling of his own length hardening as he palmed and squeezed himself through his clothing; it was just _so much_ , yet not enough at all.

“Darling... darling... please,” Gerard was panting, his pale skin flushed and sweating, his free hand pulling at his white locks. “Frank, I’m not going to last, _please, Frank_ ,” he was begging for release, praying the man beneath him would let him finish.

To his relief, Frank simply moaned, working his hand faster, minding his teeth, sucking firmly as spit and Gerard’s slick rolled down his mouth and chin. He couldn’t look away, Frank was debauched, completely filthy, and it suited him so well; their eyes locked, and when Gerard thrust gently into his mouth, Frank’s eyes closed in ecstasy with a low moan, and Gerard was done for.

The orgasm hit him hard, a shock to his system as he spilled into Frank’s beautiful, warm mouth. Gerard tried to warn him, he truly did, but the young man clearly hadn’t known what to expect; he tried to swallow as much as he could, but dribbles of Gerard’s come spilled from his mouth and rolled down his chin. It was the filthiest thing Gerard had ever seen, Frank panting as he pulled away, lips covered in his come, and Gerard couldn’t help but drop to his knees and kiss him forcefully.

“You magnificent creature,” he whispered as he pecked at Frank’s cheeks and lips, tasting his own ejaculate but simply not caring. “How did you do that? That was your first time, you were brilliant,” he marveled as he kissed him passionately, probing Frank’s mouth with his tongue. 

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck as they kissed, reveling in the feel of their tongues sliding together. No matter how much his jaw protested, he’d never tire of kissing his husband. 

“I just wanted to please you,” he breathed. He flushed as they both knelt on the cold floor, and he laid his head on Gerard’s chest. “Shall we retire, husband?” 

“Retire? Oh, my sweet king,” Gerard chuckled, “we're just getting started.”

*

Warm hands grabbed the back of his thighs, pushing up gently. Frank was on his back on the bed he would now be sharing with Gerard, eyes trained on the ceiling as he breathed shakily. The hands on his legs continued to push as he was slowly spread open, his knees coming close to his chest. He was naked and exposed, trying his best not to dwell on the fact that Gerard was inches from his most intimate areas as his heart slammed against his chest.

“Take a deep breath, darling,” he heard Gerard below him, his voice husky, breath warm against his spread backside. “I promise I’ll treat you right.”

Frank nodded, although he knew his husband couldn’t see his face. He let his hand wander and cover Gerard’s, signaling him that he had permission to proceed. He jumped slightly when he felt his husband nip at the inside of his thigh.

“You’re so beautiful, darling,” Gerard whispered, peppering soft kisses along his thighs, his hands sliding down to palm his backside, spreading him further. “I’ve been dying to taste you, Frank. Do not hesitate to tell me if I’ve gone too far. Swear to me you’ll let me know.”

“I swear,” he squeaked, finding that his voice was on the verge of failing him. “Please, Gerard, _please_ just... just begin, I cannot stand this endless teasing.”

Gerard laughed as Frank squirmed beneath his hands. “So demanding. I like it.”

In one smooth motion, Gerard dragged his tongue along Frank’s exposed hole, drawing out a sweet moan. He took his time, licking softly around the furled muscle while Frank’s body responded beautifully; he writhed and arched as Gerard continued his work, gasping when he felt that slick tongue prodding at his entrance. His hands twisted in the sheets beneath him and he hitched his hips up further, attempting to give Gerard better access. 

Gentle and slow, Frank felt Gerard’s tongue slide inside of him, slick and smooth. Frank couldn’t help but groan at the strange feeling, finding it was intoxicating and foreign at the same time. Gerard pushed his tongue in and out of his body, licking at his hole every so often. As if he sensed Frank’s need for more, Gerard grabbed his half hard cock and gave a squeeze. 

“Wish you could see yourself, darling,” Gerard breathed as he pulled back, stroking up Frank’s cock. “You’re so beautiful like this,” he licked up the cock in his hand, causing Frank to tremble, “you're always beautiful.” Taking Frank into his mouth, he swallowed nearly to the base, sucking forcefully. Frank’s eyes squeezed shut tightly, and he couldn’t help but moan loudly. Gerard popped off with a grin. “But you’re especially beautiful like this.” 

“Gerard, _please_ ,” he panted heavily as his body thrummed, cock heavy in Gerard’s hand as he stroked him slowly, tonguing the slit. 

Gerard grinned with mischief in his eyes as he pushed a finger against Frank’s opening. “How may I serve you, Your Majesty?” He lightly wrapped his lips around the head of Frank’s cock, applying the barest amount of pressure, his strokes slowing down even further as he circled his hole. He wanted Frank to _beg_. 

Frank writhed on the bed, his hands tugging on white hair. “Suck me,” he whispered. “Suck my cock like I know you want to.” He thrust up into Gerard’s mouth, feeling him moan around his length. 

There were no smart comments, no witty retorts, and Frank was pleased he’d finally found a way to shut his husband up for once. He felt Gerard’s finger breach him as he swallowed him down again, and Frank let out a rather undignified yelp. Deft fingers and lips worked him swiftly, having him shaking and on the edge of falling apart in minutes. The finger inside of him was joined by another, thrusting and twisting inside of him, opening him up and driving him positively wild. 

“Gerard, oh _god_ , Gerard I’m not going to last, I can’t do it,” he cried out, pulling at Gerard’s hair tightly. “Please please, let me come, _I’m begging you!_ ” 

The fingers inside of him shifted slightly as they thrust into him again, crooking and touching that spot deep within his body that had him seeing stars. He gasped audibly, clenching around Gerard’s fingers and pulling his hair forcefully as he felt himself finally tip over that illusive edge he’d been searching for. His body trembled against his will, and he came suddenly into Gerard’s mouth, emptying completely. Gerard continued to stroke the bundle of nerves inside of him as he swallowed every drop that Frank had to offer, moaning around his cock. 

Frank had to practically push Gerard off of him, his body alight with sensitivity. His cock was spent and his entrance was burning from the stretch of his husband’s fingers, the aftershocks still causing slight tremors to run through him. Chest rising and falling rapidly, he felt Gerard’s lips on his neck as he shifted his weight up the bed. 

“You are positively magnificent,” Gerard whispered along his skin. He wrapped his arms around Frank’s middle and pulled the younger man to his side, their naked bodies molding together perfectly. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

And Frank couldn’t help but laugh at such a question; he thought his enjoyment was rather obvious, and no doubt half the palace knew of his enjoyment as well. He never thought he’d be vocal in bed, but apparently Gerard brought _something_ out of him. So he turned closer to his husband, cuddling up next to him. 

“I believe ‘enjoyment’ is an understatement,” he smiled when he looked up for a kiss, their lips meeting softly. “I do apologize for not being... well, ready, I suppose.” 

“That bridge will be crossed once we come upon it,” Gerard soothed him by running his fingers through his long, sweaty hair. “I want nothing but your comfort. And perhaps a bath. I do believe we’ll both needing one come morning; we’re a sweating mess.” 

Frank laughed at that as he pulled the sheets around them. “Perhaps you can join me in one before we leave for your palace,” he smirked as Gerard paused at his words, his filthy mind clearly working. “Come now, blow out the candles. You’ve worn me out.” 

* 

Frank never thought he’d be comfortable sleeping next to someone else; he’d always spent his nights alone. Yet the way Gerard held him, not too tightly but just close enough so he wouldn’t feel alone, it comforted him; the steady rhythm of Gerard’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep. 

He dreamt of white hair, hazel eyes, and a crooked smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! Leave your thoughts and suggestions in the comments. Thank you for sticking with this. I can’t believe we’re halfway through!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard travel to Gerard's palace for a week of celebration; but miscommunication and jealousy threaten to ruin their time.   
> A little fluff, a little angst, and a whole lot of obliviousness from our boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to the amazing LilaHurley for cheering me on through this entire process. You inspire me every day. Any mistakes are my own, but I think I caught all of them.

The sun was just beginning to appear in the king’s chambers, bathing the room in a soft glow. All was silent and still in the palace, peaceful before the morning rush; the new king and his husband are to leave for their second home, setting out for a long week of festivities and celebration. But at that moment, the king slept peacefully in his husband’s arms, warmed by the morning sunlight and the press of his husband’s body.

A soft grunt stirred the king, one eye opening as he looked around the room; the curtains that usually separated the bedroom from the balcony were drawn open, which was unusual. He attempted to prop himself up and leave the bed to close the curtains, as the sunlight was directly in his eyes, but the hand around his waist pulled him in tighter. Another soft grunt left Gerard’s lips.

“Stay,” he said softly, and Frank nearly melted as he laid his head upon his husband’s chest. “It’s too early to rise.”

Frank lay quietly with Gerard, his fingers circling gentle patterns on his bare skin. He stole a glance at him, pleased to see he was sleeping peacefully once again, long lashes fanning the tops of his pale cheeks. Frank looked away quickly, blushing as he remembered the night before.

They lay entwined for an untold amount of time; Frank drifted in and out of sleep before the sun became too much. He couldn’t bring himself to wake Gerard, enjoying his contented expression more than he should. Stirring of his own volition, he looked down upon Frank when he woke.

“Good morning, husband,” he whispered, that crooked smile coming into view. He laced his fingers through Frank’s hair, running the pad of his thumb along his cheekbone. There was so much he wanted to say, to lavish Frank with compliments and love, yet he hesitated. Frank seemed to sense this, and he pushed himself up so they were face to face.

“Good morning indeed,” Frank smiled, closing the distance between them with a kiss. It was sweet and soft, causing a strange flutter in Gerard’s stomach. Frank pressed closer as he felt a strong hand between his shoulders. “I’m afraid we must leave our bed if we’re to make it to your palace in time.” He hated having to leave, but he knew they had to.

“Let them wait a few hours,” Gerard grinned.

“Hours?” Frank couldn’t help but laugh. “We’ll have plenty of time to laze away our days when we reach your palace. Besides,” he pushed himself up, admiring Gerard’s naked chest before him, “I do believe I promised you a bath.”

All Gerard could do was smile as he watched his husband leave their wedding bed, still in the nude, making his way to the adjoining wash room. Admiring his naked form, he laughed as Frank winked at him from over his shoulder.

“Cheeky thing,” he laughed to himself, springing from their bed and following after Frank.

*

Carriage rides always bored Gerard to tears. He couldn’t sketch as the jostling of the carriage would make it nearly impossible; he couldn’t read, for the aforementioned jostling made him feel ill if he took it upon himself to so much as open a book. And apparently his husband was of no use either, as he sat across from Gerard fast asleep, his boots removed and feet propped in Gerard’s lap. Gerard couldn’t stay angry with him, though; he was so precious like this, and it annoyed him even more that he couldn’t sketch him.

Gerard slid his hand over the top of Frank’s foot, the material of his stocking soft beneath his fingers. Frank stirred slightly, wriggling down into his seat for a moment before his soft snoring ensued. Gerard knew in his heart that he was the cause of this exhaustion; he’d worn the poor king out the night before, and that morning as well. He couldn’t _really_ be held accountable for it, though. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t keep his hands off his husband.

His body simply responded beautifully to Gerard’s attentions, practically singing beneath his hands and lips, and to watch him fall apart so sweetly was addictive. Thinking back to that morning, he shivered at the memory of Frank’s gorgeous expression as he came in Gerard’s hand, body slick with a mixture of bath water and sweat. Frank had kissed him then, all fire and lust, the connection between them humming with delight. Gerard didn’t quite know what to make of the ache in his chest when he thought of Frank; he enjoyed his company and all he had to offer, but he wanted so much _more_. 

He was selfish, he always had been. This man before him had enough on his mind, he didn’t need to deal with the confused needs of his husband by arranged marriage. Frank was a king, a man of great importance, and while Gerard knew he cared for him as much as was possible, he wanted Frank’s love. He supposed ever since the moment he read that letter all those months ago after Michael’s death, he’d needed Frank in some fashion. They’d always been connected somehow, but this ache inside of him reminded him that there was much more to his feelings for Frank than simple lust.

All he could act on was his lust for Frank, and that would have to be enough for now. 

Frank stirred, waking with a start, his eyes wild. “Gerard?”

“Yes, darling?” He continued to glide his hand along the top of his foot. “Is something the matter?

Frank sat back and breathed heavily. “Just a dream.” He made sure not to look Gerard in the eye, fearful he would spill his secrets; he opened the curtain to find night had fallen.

“Would you like me to sit with you?”

Gerard wasn’t sure he had asked the right question; he knew Frank wasn’t used to touch or affection, and this was a loving gesture. Perhaps all they had was sexual; perhaps Frank wouldn’t want his affections at all in time, after he had explored his sexuality. Would the king grow bored of him?

Much to his relief, Frank got up and sat himself next to Gerard. He yawned as he settled himself against him, cuddling up to his husband’s side. Tentatively, Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank’s shoulders, holding him close, tracing circles on his arm.

“Do you want to talk about your dream,” he asked as he pressed a kiss into Frank’s hair. He felt Frank hesitate beneath him, stilling and holding in a breath. “Please don’t feel as if you need to.”

“No... no, it’s alright. I don’t mind.” Frank sighed and straightened, looking up at Gerard. It had always been difficult for him to open up, but there was something about his husband that made Frank want to be honest. “It was about your brother, and the day I met him. The dream was more of a memory, I suppose; it’s just difficult to think about.” He averted his eyes, not knowing if it was okay to talk about Michael.

Gerard hooked a finger beneath Frank’s chin and tilted his face up. The sadness in his eyes made Gerard ache. “Thank you for being with him during those final moments. I’ll forever be in your debt.” He kissed Frank gently on his lips, breathing in his scent. “Go back to sleep, Frank. We’ll be at my palace in the morning.”

Frank obeyed, resting his head on Gerard’s chest. He fell back into a fitful sleep again, and each time he woke, Gerard was there to hold him tighter. And although he hardly slept, Gerard felt peaceful and content as the sun began to rise.

Looking down at the sleeping man in his arms, he spoke softly to him, knowing he couldn’t hear. “I meant every word of my vows,” he whispered, his lips pressed to the top of Frank’s head. “I will love and protect you, all the days of my life.” He planted a soft kiss to Frank’s forehead, then laid back and closed his eyes.

How had he fallen so quickly?

*

Frank awoke to find himself in Gerard’s arms as the carriage rolled to a stop. The curtains had been drawn again, though he saw a sliver of the morning sun peeking through the heavy fabric. He stretched languidly, folding himself back into Gerard’s embrace with a yawn.

“We’re here, darling,” Gerard said softly, patting Frank’s hair. “Time to wake up.”

Frank huffed. “Can we go to your chambers and go back to sleep?” His voice was quiet and thick with sleep; it made Gerard smile, marveling at how adorable he was.

“Of course,” Gerard said gently, rousing Frank and making him sit up. Frank’s hair was a mess, flat in some places and wild in others. “You’re quite the mess this morning,” Gerard chuckled, smoothing down his husband’s hair, “come now, let’s get you up to bed.”

Robert opened the door to their carriage, and as they quietly exited, the sound of trumpets blaring startled them both, Frank nearly jumping from his skin. Gerard let out a rather undignified shout as the trumpets sounded and an entire party of dancers greeted them at the steps of the palace, covered in bright scarves and skirts that swirled around their bodies as they danced to the music. The rest of their convoy seemed unfazed by their over the top welcoming party, but Frank was clearly overwhelmed.

The dancers placed colored silks upon their shoulders, dark reds and deep greens, as a symbol of congratulations for the new couple. Frank looked inquisitively at Gerard as they were lead up the steps into the palace.

“What are these for?” He wove the silks through his fingers, yawning as they entered the great hall.

“Well, they’re a symbol of congratulations on our new marriage,” Gerard explained, linking arms with Frank. “Green symbolizes the desire to foster understanding and acceptance between two people; it is the color of healing and balance.” He pulled his husband closely, his voice low. “And red is the color of passion, romance... sexual desire. Arousal, if you will.” 

Frank’s blush was nearly the color of the silk around his neck, and Gerard chuckled as they ascended the staircase. “It’s a symbol of balance in our marriage; the desire to respect and understand one another, and the desire to... well, _desire_ each other.” He placed a chaste kiss to Frank’s cheek as he guided him through the maze of halls to their chambers. 

They removed the silks when they were alone, and Frank dropped dramatically to the bed in the center of the room. His eyes were heavy and his body was still exhausted, but he found that the welcoming committee on the front lawn had startled him awake. His body relaxed and sank into the mattress as Gerard removed his shoes and massaged his feet. 

“If I had known you were so good at this, I would’ve married you years ago,” he smiled down at Gerard, who laughed in return. “Come,” he patted the empty space on the mattress next to him, “I don’t want to be alone.”

Gerard sighed, standing and leaning over Frank. “I’m afraid I cannot stay. I’m needed to approve the plans for tonight’s festivities.”

Frank whined. “Surely they can do without you for a bit, come lie with me.”

Leaning down further, Gerard kissed him softly. Frank pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss to persuade his husband to stay. He didn’t want to dwell on _why_ he wanted Gerard to stay, all he knew was that he was longing for his husband. Surely that was normal?

“I’ll come back,” he whispered against Frank’s lips, “I swear it. I’ll have lunch brought to our chambers and we can spend the afternoon together. How does that sound?”

“Perfect,” Frank smiled, placing another chaste kiss to his husband’s lips. He pulled back and waved Gerard off. “Leave me, I need my beauty rest,” he sighed dramatically, unable to hide his smile.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” Gerard bowed low, a teasing twinkle in his eye. “Sweet dreams, my king.”

As hard as Frank tried, he couldn’t stop the thoughts of his husband, whom he had grown so fond of so quickly. He felt as if butterflies had made a home in his stomach and chest, and he hid his smiling face in the pillow beneath him. Much to his delight, the bed smelled of his husband. 

Frank fell asleep with a peaceful smile.

*

The great hall was filled with guests, buzzing with excitement as the crown prince introduced his new husband. The king and queen looked on with pride as their son and his husband made their way around the room, accepting gifts from their subjects.

“Gerard looks happy,” his mother commented, noting the way her son kept a firm hand on Frank and a smile was always on his face. 

“Mmm,” nodded the king, “indeed he does. The happiest I’ve seen him since Michael’s passing.” He studied the two young men, noting how Frank would look up at his son with wide, happy eyes, leaning in closely as they spoke with various subjects. “What about the Iero boy? He looks rather smitten himself.”

The queen nodded with a pleased grin. “Yes, I believe Frank has become rather infatuated with our Gerard.”

Pausing to sip his wine, the king frowned. “So soon, though? They hardly know one another.”

The queen waved her husband off. “Do you not remember when we first met?” She grinned at her husband, remembering how he had professed his love for her after two days of courtship. “My darling, our son takes after you; he falls hard and fast, and despite their differences and every obstacle they’ve had to overcome, and every obstacle they will face... “ she sat back in her chair, “your son is in love. Love truly does overcome all.”

“That it does,” the king took his queen’s hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. 

Winding their way through the crowd, they sat together at the head table by the king and queen. Queen Mother Linda had stayed behind at her palace, feeling unwell and tired from the festivities with the coronation and wedding. But the Way family and their subjects seemed as if they had only just begun to celebrate, shouting and whooping at the couple as they tried unsuccessfully to eat their dinner. Frank blushed deeply at the crude comments that came their way.

“This is customary?” he whispered to Gerard, scandalized by the behavior of the crowd.

Gerard simply shrugged. “It’s all in good fun,” he placed his hand on Frank’s knee, “but if you’re uncomfortable… I can get them to stop.” Frank shook his head quietly, knowing he would have to grow accustomed to the ways of his future people. He could do with a little loosening up, anyway.

James, Frank’s guard, stood behind them, looking on disapprovingly as the crude jokes continued to come their way. He scowled down at the crowd, putting a hand on Frank’s shoulder. Gerard took notice, looking up at the guard with a scowl; he knew he had good intentions, but he didn’t appreciate how he felt so free to touch his husband. Frank wasn’t in _danger_ , so why was he being so protective?

“Is there a problem, James?” Gerard asked, his eyes never wavering. James looked down and quickly averted his gaze, removing his hand.

“No, Your Highness,” he said quickly, “no problem at all.”

Gerard quickly grabbed Frank’s hand. “Shall we take our leave? You seem tired.”

Frank nodded. “Yes, I think that sounds agreeable.” They stood, and Gerard thanked their guests, encouraging them to continue to celebrate into the night. They swiftly exited the hall, James and Robert trailing behind them. When they reached their chambers, Gerard turned to both guards.

“James, please feel free to stay in your own room this evening,” the guard looked startled, about to protest. “We’ll be quite fine, we have Robert and many of my other guards. Take the night off.” He clapped a hand on to James’ shoulder. James nodded, lips drawn into a tight line.

Gerard knew that James meant well and was simply doing his job, but he didn’t care for how close and casual he was around Frank. He knew that Frank was his husband, but Gerard had no delusions; Frank likely had no feelings for him, not yet anyway. James felt like a threat, and his presence made Gerard uneasy. Jealousy was not a good look for him.

“Husband,” he heard Frank call to him softly from the washroom. 

“Coming, darling,” swiftly making his way to Frank, he pushed all thoughts of James from his mind and ignored the ugly twisting of jealousy that curled through his stomach.

He would deal with James at a later time.

*

The week of celebrations was halfway through, and Frank was positively exhausted. Every night he and Gerard were present at a different ceremony or dinner, and while Frank appreciated how welcoming everyone had been to him, he also needed a little bit of breathing room. On the fourth day of celebrations, he made his way to the gardens, managing to lose James for a while. He wandered on his own, knowing it was unwise on the off-chance that he could run into danger, but with Gerard gone to spend time with his father and no one to talk to, he decided it was the perfect time to clear his head.

Much like at his own palace, the gardens at the Way residence were magnificent. Rose bushes soared up to the sky, each petal soft and white; they reminded him of his husband’s hair, and he chuckled to himself at the thought. Continuing to wander, he came to the fountain at the center of the gardens, large and sprawling. Stone swans sat in the water, accompanied by dancing stone cherubs. Live swans paddled lazily around the water, and Frank was weary to stay out of their way.

Studying the fountain, he thought back to his wedding night, how Gerard had serenaded him in the gardens, pulling them both into the water. He longed for the comfort of home, but admitted that he was enjoying his stay. A sharp rustling and heavy panting behind him startled him, and he turned to find James out of breath, hands on his knees.

“James, whatever is the matter?” He approached his friend, bending down to get a proper look at him.

“Nothing, Your Majesty,” James ran a hand over his brow, “I simply became concerned when I couldn’t find you. Prince Way was unavailable, and no one had seen you leave the palace. I was worried.”

Frank chuckled as his friend straightened, his face red from exertion. “I’m quite fine, James, thank you for the concern. I simply needed a moment alone.” James nodded at that, looking around at the empty garden. “I’m afraid I’m slightly overwhelmed.”

They sat on the edge of the fountain, mindful of the swans.

“Do you mind if I ask why?” James looked at him. “As a friend, of course.”

“Well,” Frank gestured with a sweeping motion of his hands, indicating their surroundings, “this. The wedding, the coronation, the celebrations.” He rubbed his forehead. “I’m _exhausted_ , and I need space, but I also need someone to speak with… it’s a strange dichotomy.”

“I’m always available, Your Majesty,” James shrugged.

Frank smiled. “Thank you, James, but…” he trailed off, knowing in his heart that Gerard was the one he needed. He felt embarrassed at having grown so dependent on the man in such a short amount of time.

“But, you need Gerard.” James smirked down at him as Frank averted his eyes. “There’s no need to be ashamed, Your Majesty. I do hope I’m not overstepping any boundaries, but you would most certainly have to be blind and deaf to not know of your fondness for your husband.” Frank began to splutter and protest, but James simply raised his hand to stop him. “Again, you needn’t be ashamed.”

“Thank you, my friend. I can only hope he feels the same.”

Unbeknownst to Frank and James, Gerard sat at the window of his drawing room, which had a clear view of the fountain in the gardens. He watched them in silence, feeling the ugly coil of jealousy take root in his abdomen, twisting inside him like a snake. Jaw clenching, he stood and yanked the curtains closed, stomping from the room in a huff, nearly knocking his mother over in the hall.

“I certainly hope you’ve a good reason for nearly tossing your mother down the stairs,” she mused as she pressed herself to the stone wall. Gerard’s hand shook as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Now is not the time, mother, I apologize for my actions, but I am positively furious with my husband at the moment.”

His mother only laughed, clutching her chest as she shook lightly. “Oh, darling, it’s far too soon for a lover’s quarrel; what unfounded ideas have taken root in that pretty head of yours?”

He stared at his mother, mouth agape in indignation as she continued to laugh at him. _Unfounded ideas?_ Frank was flirting with his guard right under his nose, how was he supposed to feel? Crossing his arms, he leaned against the stone wall opposite his mother.

“Frank is… he’s… he has something with his guard, James.” He felt stupid saying it aloud. 

“Something?” Donna cocked an eyebrow. “Perhaps… maybe friendship?”

“ _No_ , mother, he openly flirts with the man, right under my nose, quite literally!” His mother frowned at that. “See for yourself, they’re in the gardens as we speak!” She tsked at him and waved an exasperated hand. “What? Have I no right to be angry that my husband so clearly consorts with his lowly _guard_ right in front of me, in _my_ palace, while we’re celebrating our marriage?”

“Well, of course, Gerard, you would have every right to be angry,” she agreed simply, “if that were actually the case.”

“Oh please, how could you possibly know?”

She shrugged then. “I suppose I can’t. But I _do_ know the way he looks at you.” A soft smile played upon her lips, and she reached for her son, unfolding his arms. “Look at me, my son; your husband only has eyes for you, I beg you believe me.” Gerard’s anger eased, and he physically relaxed into his mother’s touch. “Perhaps you do not see it because you are so blinded by your own affections for the boy, but Gerard… whatever it is Frank feels? He only feels it for _you_ ,” she punctuated the last word with a firm poke above his heart. “Do not punish him for having a friend. Or else I’ll smack you myself.” She smiled coyly.

“Mother, please, I’m an adult, remember?”

She laughed as she made her way down the stairs. “I’m still your mother, and you are still not king.”

He huffed, rolling his eyes. “Why must you always remind me I am not king? I’m _married_ to one, is that not close enough?”

“A fair attempt, but still not a king!” He heard his mother’s laughter echo down the staircase, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief.  
*

The last night of their week of celebrations was finally winding down. Frank had to admit that it had been his favorite of the celebrations, filled with dancers, court jesters, and minstrels. He felt he was finally able to relax, knowing the hectic week was finally coming to a close. The only thing that would’ve put him further at ease would be for his husband to talk to him. 

Gerard had been acting strangely for the past couple of days, keeping his distance and only touching Frank in public. In private he had turned reserved and introverted, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Perhaps he was stressed as well, Frank had no way of knowing; every time he tried to talk with him, Gerard made an excuse, usually leaving his presence entirely. Frank was hurt by his actions, and though he was enjoying his evening, he was more quiet and reserved than usual.

After their dinner, Frank agreed to dance with Donna, as was custom. A light, airy tune began to play on the harpsichord, and he was surprised at how spry the older woman was on her feet. She chuckled at his clumsiness and guided him across the floor gracefully.

“What troubles you, child?”

Frank had to respect her; Donna always made sure to get straight to the point. He had to wonder how she had so easily picked up on his discomfort.

“Well for starters, I’m an awful dancer,” he admitted sheepishly. “It was definitely not a subject my parents wanted me well versed in during my schooling years. Dancing was always seen as too… intimate.” He scrunched up his nose, realizing how silly the whole notion was.

“Oh, dancing can be _very_ intimate. But it all depends on how you dance. You see, this dance, the one we are performing right now,” she motioned between them, “this is a simple, innocent dance, one that’s appropriate for an old woman and her young son-in-law.” She smiled at him, and he returned the gesture. “But I have a feeling there’s something else on your mind, Frank; and I’m willing to bet good money it’s something to do with my son.”

He sighed, his eyes scanning the room for his husband; he found him, dancing much as he was, but with a woman he had never seen before. She was older, around Donna’s age, a little heavier set and with hair as white as Gerard’s. Clearly she was a relative.

“I’m afraid your son isn’t speaking to me,” he said quietly, tearing his eyes back to Donna. “I’m not sure if it’s due to something I’ve done, or if he’s stressed, much like I am.”

Donna rolled her eyes, groaning. “Please forgive my son, he’s quite dramatic when he feels uncomfortable. Trust me when I say, you’ve done nothing, my boy.”

“Do you know what’s wrong perhaps?” They glided across the floor, the tempo shifting as the music became faster. 

“That guard of yours, James,” she nodded in his direction, noting to herself that James was engrossed by a rather pretty servant girl. “My son is terribly jealous of him.”

“Jealous?” Frank couldn’t help but laugh. “Of James? But why?”

Donna smiled. “He believes you fancy him, of course. You’ll soon come to notice that my son has a rather active imagination. But my boy, you mustn’t let it upset you.” She took Frank’s chin in her hand and made him look her in the eye. “My son is a good man, Frank, and he will treat you with kindness and love. But he needs reassurance, he needs to know you care for him; and he would murder me in my sleep if he knew I was about to tell you this, but he is quite taken with you.” Frank blushed deeply. “And if that blush is anything to go by, I’d say you feel the same.”

He nodded as she released him. “I do. I don’t know how to wrap my head around it, but I do.”

They headed back for their table as their dance came to a close, and Donna linked their arms. “All you need to know is that the two of you share something that has the potential to be _very_ special. Don’t waste it, Frank.”

She left him then to consider her words, and he did; she seemed certain that Gerard shared his feelings, and that made his heart sing. Perhaps what they had could grow to become love one day? Frank hardly dared to let himself think it, a silly grin playing on his lips. He made up his mind at that very moment: that evening, he was going to talk with Gerard, he was going to tell him his feelings, no matter how confusing they were. Confidence surged through him as he sipped his wine, eyes catching Gerard’s from across the room; Frank smiled at him, noting his husband looked a little surprised, though he returned the smile in kind.

The music in the room changed abruptly, from slow and sweet to swift and exotic. Frank noticed Gerard’s smile growing, and he grabbed one of the dancers that had greeted them when they arrived at the palace. 

Frank looked on in awe as the music swelled and his husband removed his robe, handing it to a servant. He aligned himself with the dancer, placing his hand upon her exposed lower back, drawing her in closely. His stomach dropped as he was forced to watch his husband dance with the young, beautiful woman, and not just any dance; this must’ve been one of the intimate dances Donna had spoken of.

Their hips swayed in time with the beat, eyes locked, a cocky grin on Gerard’s handsome features as he guided the young woman around the room. He was in total control, practically dominating her as she swayed against him, her hands gripping his arms and shoulders tightly, her face a study in ecstasy. Frank watched in horror as Gerard bent the dancer back lower than he knew possible, leaning over her body, dragging his nose along her exposed neck as if she were the most intoxicating creature he had ever seen. It was in that moment that Frank knew how Gerard must’ve felt towards James. He was certain he could throttle the girl if given the chance.

The dance didn’t last long, much to Frank’s relief, and Gerard bowed with his partner, lavishing in the applause radiating through the room. Try as he might, Frank couldn’t bring himself to join in, and when Gerard looked his way, the smile dropped from his face. He left the girl’s side and began to make his way to Frank, but the crowd was too large, and Frank was able to slip out of the hall before his husband could reach him.

*

As Michael would’ve so lovingly put it, Gerard had fucked up. 

He raced through the palace after Frank, looking everywhere for the young king, yet he was nowhere to be found. His immediate idea was to look in their chambers, but the rooms were eerily empty. Knowing Frank enjoyed reading, he looked in the library, yet that was empty as well. Feeling desperate, he went to James’ room, hoping against hope that Frank wouldn’t be their. Relief flooded him when he saw the room was empty as well.

Dejected, he wandered aimlessly for what felt like hours. The sun had long since set, but he decided, just maybe, Frank had gone to the gardens, the fountain to be more specific. Winding his way through the maze of roses, he finally came upon his husband.

Frank’s back was turned towards him as he sat on the ledge of the vast fountain. His fingers ran along the surface of the water; back and forth, back and forth. He tore his gaze away from the water and looked up at the moon, a heavy sigh making his shoulders slump. Reaching for the brooch beneath his neck, he unclasped his robe, pulling it from his shoulders and folding it into his lap. He was stunning like this, even though Gerard knew he was upset. Feeling his heart twist, he approached Frank and spoke.

“Careful now,” he said softly, Frank’s gaze meeting his over his shoulder, “the swans have been known to bite.” He approached slowly, afraid Frank would run. “May I?” Frank nodded, and Gerard settled next to him. “Frank, I… I’m afraid I have made a mistake.”

“Mmm,” Frank hummed, although Gerard wasn’t sure if it was in agreement or dissent. “As have I.”

“You’ve done no such thing, I swear. Frank, I should’ve never partaken in such a dance, I have disrespected you.” He reached for Frank’s hand, and when he laced their fingers together, his heart sank when Frank didn’t squeeze back as he usually did. “I am so sorry, Frank.”

Frank looked down where their hands were joined, and after a moment, he turned to face Gerard.

“I am sorry too, Gerard,” he sighed. “I never should have been jealous. For the love of god, you aren’t even drawn to women!” He laughed at his own foolishness, still averting his husband’s eyes. “You were… you were very good. I should have been proud of you, not running away, acting like a child.”

“And I never should have danced with her in the beginning,” Gerard hooked a finger beneath Frank’s chin, tilting up so their eyes met. “At the very least, I needed to ask.”

Frank shrugged. “I would have appreciated some warning,” he conceded. “I don’t want to keep you from dancing, though. You’re so talented at it, it would be unfair of me to refuse you such a pleasure.” Frank flushed, hating to admit his own faults. “Especially when I’ve made you feel as if I’ve been consorting with another man.”

Gerard was startled at that, leaning away for a moment. How had Frank known his thoughts?

“No, James and I aren’t having an affair,” Frank sighed as he stood, taking Gerard with him, refusing to let go of his hand. “He’s been my best friend since we were children. His father was the head of the king’s guard when I was a child, and now James is the head of the king’s guard. I trust him with my life, but I would never bed him. He’s like a brother to me.”

In his chest, Gerard could feel his jealous coil relax and unwind, releasing entirely. He suddenly felt very foolish.

“My king, I am a fool,” he admonished, stopping their stroll through the gardens. “I’ve been so blind. Here I am, full of spite and jealousy, when I should be filled with happiness and love. I feel as if I’ve let you down.”

“No talk of that,” Frank said, straightening Gerard’s tunic as he pulled him in close. “Do you forgive me, husband?”

“Well, there’s nothing to _forgive_...” Frank gave him a stern look, and Gerard sighed. “Alright, yes. I forgive you. Please, Frank, I must apologize-”

“Oh, Gerard, that’s quite enough,” he chuckled, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “I forgive you, is that what you need?” Gerard nodded, pouting dramatically, making Frank laugh. Oh, how he’d missed that laugh. “I want to communicate with you, Gerard. We… we have something that could be very special,” he was nearly whispering, his eyes so earnest that they made Gerard ache. “I don’t want to ruin our wings before we learn to fly. Does that make sense?”

Gerard nodded. “I agree,” he smiled down at his husband. “Now please, for the love of all that is holy, just _kiss me_ ”

Frank flashed a brilliant grin as he wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. “I think that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my wonderful parents somehow managed to get me a laptop for Christmas, which means I no longer have to rely on my ipad and my phone to write this thing. Chapters will be longer and more detailed, and hopefully this will be wrapping up fairly soon!  
> Feedback is so appreciated. I'm also on tumblr if you wanna come holler at me through anon; my name on there is flax-wench. I mostly reblog memes and Frank gif sets.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank returns home to Gerard after a brief separation, and he appears to be hiding something. Bob's true thoughts on Frank are revealed, and Gerard discovers he loves when Frank takes control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh my loves. Have some smut.  
> Any mistakes are my own.

The carriage rolled to a slow halt, his journey mercifully ended. Frank nearly flung himself from the dreadful piece of machinery, James staring at him quizzically as he stumbled and straightened himself. Trumpets sounded, dancers descended the steps towards him, and he waved them all off and pushed past them, heading into the palace. He’d been gone far too long for his liking, and he was a bit worried as to where his husband was.

“James,” he shouted over his shoulder, and James appeared quickly as they entered the palace, “where is my husband?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea, Your Majesty,” he inclined his head, unwilling to meet Frank’s gaze. “It’s still early, perhaps he’s still asleep?” Frank knew when James was trying to pacify him, and he wasn’t about to fall for it.

“Ah, my dear James, you don’t give my husband enough credit.” He clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder as they reached the main staircase in the great hall. “He’s scheming. I can feel it. Take the rest of the day off, James, you’ve earned it.” His friend could only gape after him as Frank rounded the staircase with practised ease. 

It had been nearly two weeks since Frank and Gerard had seen one another, the longest they had ever been apart in their marriage, which had only just reached half a year. They had been back at Frank’s palace, on account of the fact that he was _king_ , and was very much needed in his kingdom, and Gerard was growing homesick. He felt stifled in Frank’s kingdom, the traditions, customs, and expectations far too suppressive for him to handle. As sad as he was to see him go, Frank understood; he’d grown to prefer being with Gerard’s people as well, but he couldn’t abandon his mother. They’d have to find a way to compromise on things, but for now, Frank was just happy to be back with his husband.

If he could find him, that is.

He swiftly headed back to their chambers, coming face to chest with Robert, who looked rather unimpressed with him. Frank rolled his eyes, knowing the guard had never been fond of him, and the feeling was mutual. But he was a good and loyal friend to Gerard, so Frank didn’t begrudge him too much.

“It’s good to see you, Robert,” he lied, stepping around the guard to enter his chambers when he felt the bigger man grab his arm. “Is there a problem?”

“His Highness is still sleeping. I’ve been given orders not to let anyone wake him.”

Frank snorted. “Very well, but I am his husband. I think an exception can be made.” He made to move his arm away, but found that Robert’s grip was alarmingly tight. “Robert. I know we aren’t fond of each other, but I would very much like to see my husband, and I know he would very much like to see me as well. Let me go, before this becomes a problem for you.”

Eyeing him with a blank gaze, Robert released him, but made no effort to move. Once again, Frank stepped around him, and this time he opened the door to his rooms.

It was mostly dark, save for the sliver of light that cracked through the curtains. The sun bathed their bed in light, which was currently occupied by a very much asleep Gerard, his naked back visible as he lay sprawled out on his stomach. A mess of fuzzy white hair was poking through the mountain of pillows, and Frank couldn’t help but smile to himself. He’d missed Gerard’s wild hair in the mornings. He’d missed _everything_ about Gerard.

Frank removed his boots, placing them by the door, and silently made his way to the bed. He pulled back the heavy duvet and blankets, sliding in next to his husband. Unsurprisingly, Gerard was completely naked.

“Mmph,” Gerard grunted in his sleep, rolling over so his back was to Frank. He couldn’t help himself, wrapping an arm around Gerard’s waist, snuggling up against his back. Frank pressed his face into the skin of his husband’s neck, breathing in deeply, delighting in his scent. Pressing a chaste kiss to the base of Gerard’s neck, he finally began to stir at that.

Rolling over, Gerard stretched languidly with his eyes still closed, yawning with a precious sigh. Frank dodged one of his extended arms, smiling down at his beautiful form; endless pale skin, dusty pink nipples, and lightly defined muscles made his mouth water and his fingers tingle, itching to touch and claim again. Oh, how he’d missed this, yearned for this, and he could no longer wait.

“Good morning, husband,” he cooed softly, lightly running the pads of his fingers along Gerard’s belly to his navel, the muscles beneath twitching. Eyes springing open, Gerard stared at him in disbelief.

“Frank?”

“In the flesh,” he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him softly. He kept his fingers in place, tracing patterns along Gerard’s skin, the placement and gentle touch making Gerard gasp. “I’ve missed you, darling. I was quite sad that you weren’t there to greet me when I arrived.” Frank’s fingers trailed lower, finding the soft curls on his lower abdomen. “No matter, though. I know a way you can make it up to me.” Attaching his mouth to the skin of Gerard’s collar, he sucked gently.

“Is that so?” Gerard was panting, hands already grabbing Frank’s hair. 

“Mmm, it is.” Frank’s wandering fingers stopped at the base of his husband’s thickening cock. “Let me please you. I want to take you in my mouth, darling.”

Gerard moaned, tilting his head back. “Less words, more actions, husband. I’ve only had my hand for two long weeks, I need you desperately.”

Frank removed the blankets and duvet from Gerard entirely, exposing his lower half to the chill air of their room. Without hesitation, he lowered himself down their bed, grabbed ahold of Gerard’s cock, and wrapped his lips around the head. He suckled gently, teasing a bit as he tongued the slit, loving the way his husband’s body arched off the bed in pleasure. Gerard’s fingers laced into his long hair, tugging the locks fervently, sending a zing of pleasure and pain up Frank’s spine. Taking more of his husband’s cock into his mouth, he moaned around the heavy length.

“Gods, Frank, I’ve missed you,” Gerard moaned above him, hips writing as Frank hollowed out his cheeks. “And not just this, although I’ve missed this _immensely_ , darling, you’ve become so good at it, Christ almighty,” he groaned as Frank’s lips met the top of his fist. His nose was nearly tickling the coarse hairs at the base of Gerard’s cock. “Darling, I…”

Frank removed himself from Gerard’s cock, drool running down his chin; he stroked languidly, though his full attention was on the words that were on the tip of Gerard’s tongue.

“Yes?”

Swallowing thickly, Gerard looked down at Frank. He was so stunning, hair a mess from Gerard’s fingers, lips and chin shining with a mix of spit and Gerard’s slick, eyes alight and eager. He’d managed to stop himself, not wanting to say those words in the heat of such a moment, but it pained him to hold back.

“I need you,” he whispered, not a complete lie, but certainly an omission. He reached for his husband, pulling him up so they were pressed together, Frank’s hand still wrapped around his dick. “I always will.”

And Frank supposed that would have to do for now; they’d been steadily growing closer over the past few months, and he’d grown much more comfortable with intimacy. He knew ever since that night he had spoken with Donna that he was in love with his husband, he was just too afraid to say it. “I need you, too,” he said softly, kissing him and putting every ounce of infatuation in his small body behind it. He felt Gerard’s breath hitch, and he was rather suddenly spilling over Frank’s hand, a low groan rumbling in his chest.

Frank stroked him through it, laughing as Gerard practically pushed him away when he became oversensitive. He wiped off his hand with the spare handkerchief on their bedside table, tossing the soiled cloth onto the floor.

“Another surprise for one of the maids, I see,” Gerard chuckled.

“Oh, please,” Frank sighed, snuggling back against his husband, “it’s no surprise to them what we get up to. Half the palace has heard us by now.” He kissed Gerard’s chest. “You must’ve been quite happy to see me. That was… record timing, shall we say.”

His husband smirked down at him. “Proud of yourself?”

“Mmm, quite.”

He kissed the top of Frank’s head, stroking his hair lazily. For the first time in two weeks, he felt at ease, comfortable in his surroundings, in his own skin. He was beyond certain that he was madly, desperately in love with his husband; if only he could work up the nerve to tell him.

*

A few days later, Frank found himself sneaking through the palace as silently as possible, tiptoeing through the kitchens, through the servant passageways, and all sorts of nooks and crannies that lay hidden in the palace. He drew several bewildered looks from the staff, and he just smiled in return, hoping they wouldn’t talk of his strange behavior. It was silly of him to be sneaking around like this, but he had to keep this a secret, it had to be a _surprise_. While he dashed through the gardens and across the lawns, he thought he saw James wandering around aimlessly, no doubt looking for him. A king could only disappear for so long before his guards came looking.

Soon he had made his way outside the grounds of the palace where his face was less recognizable; he made sure to wear plain clothing so as not to draw attention to himself, and he weaved through the bustling market on the edge of the village. He came to a modestly sized tent, where a familiar, pretty girl was standing outside. Her skirts billowed around her as the wind stirred the soft fabric, and she must’ve been cold. To wear such little clothing in this weather seemed unreasonable; then again, she was a dancer.

She beamed as she saw Frank approaching. “Your Majesty,” she curtsied low, bowing her head, “it is so good to see you again.”

“And it is good to see you, Diana,” he smiled as she straightened herself, “but how often must I beg you to use my name?” She blushed, clearly uncomfortable with such an informal title. He sighed. “If it makes you feel at ease, Diana, you may continue to use my title.” She smiled at him, and lead him into the tent.

He was surrounded by nearly a dozen women, each of them greeting him with a curtsy. All dancers, they had gathered to help him with his secret.

“We have missed you, Your Majesty,” said the youngest, her curly hair bouncing as she shifted back and forth on the balls of her feet, her excitement apparent. “The prince has been so sad without you.” The ladies murmured their agreement, and Frank could only smile.

“I missed my husband as well, believe me,” he said softly, blushing as the youngest ladies in the group giggled. “I’ve, um… I’ve tried to keep up with my practicing, but I’m afraid I was quite busy at my palace. There was much to do, the majority of it rather dull, I’m afraid. Please, if I am uneasy today, don’t be too harsh on me.”

“We’ll see,” Diana smiled as she made her way in front of him. “Off with your coat. We’ve got to see how much you’ve retained.”

He gulped, nodding. “Of course,” he murmured as he removed his heavy furs, laying them on an empty chair by the wall. He returned to Diana, feeling rather intimidated by her; outside of the tent she had seemed so small, so innocent, but once she was in the company of the other dancers, she truly came out of her shell. Much to his relief, she had slowly coaxed Frank out of his as well.

Diana had been the one to dance with Gerard during the final night of celebrations during their first week at the palace together. Her presence had initially enraged Frank, sending him into a jealous fit; but eventually, he sought her out, asking for her help. It wasn’t lost on him how talented a dancer his husband was, and to keep him from doing something that brought him so much joy would be selfish. So he went to Diana and asked her to teach him.

He had no delusions of being as good as his husband, he simply didn’t want to make a fool of himself. He wanted something to share with Gerard, something to bond over. And after weekly lessons with Diana and the rest of her dancers, he found that he was beginning to enjoy dancing, and his confidence would soar after each lesson. Yet he’d been gone for so long, he worried he had forgotten most of his training. Dance was mostly frowned upon in his kingdom, considered far too intimate and sexual in nature to be practiced by a king. 

“Let’s see what you remember, Your Majesty.” Diana’s grin was cocky and she placed her hands on the king’s shoulders. “Grab my hips. Girls, give us a little music, will you?”

Frank tried not to pay attention that there were nearly a dozen pairs of eyes on them, letting the rhythm of the music seep into his body and settle in his bones. He closed his eyes, placed his hands on the warm skin of Diana’s waist, and began to guide her in their dance.

It was a simple number, nothing too complicated for a novice like himself, but he was pleased for having remembered so much. The movements felt as though they came from _within_ , instead of his arms and legs being forced into the steps; they were a part of him, and when his eyes opened, he saw Diana’s brilliant smile, encouraging him. They swayed with grace, Diana still the center of the dance, but Frank was the dominant one, taking control as he felt Diana hand him the reigns, trusting him in this. He had to bite his lip to keep from beaming, but as the steps began to quicken as the music picked up speed, he couldn’t help himself and his composure slipped.

The other women were chanting and clapping, laughing as they watched the two of them own the center of the little circle they had created. To see the king lose himself in such a way was magical, his smile bright and beautiful, and Diana fed off his energy. They were perfect partners. It was a far cry from how Frank had started, tripping over his feet and stepping on Diana’s poor toes for weeks, but his determination and stubborn personality kept him coming back.

As the dance ended, the music slowly fading out, Frank and Diana bowed to one another as the other dancers applauded. Frank couldn’t help himself, and pulled the beautiful woman in for a hug. Startled, she simply patted his back in confusion.

“Thank you,” he whispered to her. “I know I’ll never be a true dancer, but… you’ve given me something that I can share with Gerard.” She felt her heart warm at his earnest words. 

“The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty,” she whispered as they broke their embrace, the ladies swarming them excitedly. “Ladies, ladies, please,” Diana hushed them, “give me a moment with the king, if you will?” The girls looked on disappointedly. “If that is agreeable to you, Your Majesty?”

Frank nodded. “Yes, of course. Thank you, my girls, it was wonderful to see you again.” He bid each of them a proper farewell before they all exited the tent. He turned back to Diana, eyeing her with a suspicious smile. “What matters are so pressing, my dear Diana?”

She frowned to herself, looking at her hands as she twisted her fingers nervously. “You had once mentioned to me that you hoped this would improve your marriage to the prince.” Her eyes looked up, big and beautiful, and full of concern. “Has it, Your Majesty? If I have asked too much, I apologize, but I… I have to know, is your marriage in jeopardy?” At that her eyes began to water, and Frank was so startled that the reached for her hand and squeezed gently.

“Diana, my marriage is not in jeopardy,” he assured her, wiping at a tear that rolled down her cheek. “I appreciate that you care so much for me and my husband, but… I have a feeling that is not the only reason you are invested in my marriage.”

They sat together against the wall, and Frank handed her a handkerchief from his pocket. She dabbed at her eyes and took in a shaky breath before continuing.

“I lost my eldest brother to the war. He passed shortly before Prince Michael, and my youngest brother was nearly old enough to become a soldier. When my brother died, my youngest swore he would train and avenge our brother’s death.” She paused, steadying herself. “If… if your marriage fails, Your Majesty… if we return to war, I will lose my baby brother.” Fat tears were rolling down her cheeks, her composure wavering. “I cannot bury another sibling. Please. I feel so selfish, but please, do not leave the prince, _please._ ”

Frank held her close and let her cry, running his fingers through her long hair. “Diana,” he said quietly, “it is never selfish to want your loved ones to live. I’m not sure what’s been said of my marriage, and I suppose a few rumors swirled while we were apart for a bit,” he continued to stroke her hair as he felt her sobs weaken, “but I… I’m very happy with my husband. It’s most unusual to marry someone you do not know, but I believe we’ve been lucky enough to find happiness.” Diana pulled away and looked up at Frank. “Please, do not worry. The war is over, I swear to you.”

She dried her eyes again with his handkerchief, sniffling as she gathered herself. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I apologize for prying.”

“No apology necessary,” he smiled as he stood, extending a hand to her and helping her up. “Now, I’m afraid I must return to the palace.” He grabbed his furs and pulled them tightly around his shoulders. “I’m having lunch with my husband.”

Diana beamed. “When will you be sharing your little secret with him?”

“Well, it’s my birthday next week,” he said sheepishly, “I was planning on asking you to join us at the celebration. I would love for us to dance, if you would find that agreeable?”

“Of course!” She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. “Oh, Your Majesty this is so _romantic!_ ”

Frank blushed deeply, avoiding her gaze as he made his way to leave. “Yes, well, I do hope he agrees.” He smiled, trying to ignore how hot his face felt; the thought of Gerard watching him dance was making him nervous. “Would you mind if we practiced just once more? Maybe… in two nights time? I’ll have to do some trickery, but I should be able to sneak out in the evening.”

“It would be my pleasure,” she curtsied again, looking much more at ease when she rose. “Thank you, Your Majesty. Be careful on your journey back.”

“I will, Diana. I’ll see you again soon.”

He headed back to the palace with a spring in his step.

*

Gerard had just returned from a meeting with Frank and their advisors; Frank had been kind enough to include him on many of his plans for both kingdoms, which was unusual, considering Gerard was not a king yet. He was grateful that Frank still treated him as one, and often looked to him for advice, never making a decision before discussing it with him. It had showed Gerard how much Frank truly wanted his counsel, and it made his heart warm.

As he sat on the ledge of their balcony, sifting through the various plans that their advisors had given them, Robert made his way towards him. Gerard had sent for him shortly after the meeting had adjourned; something his husband had mentioned to him gave him a strange suspicion. 

“You sent for me, Your Highness?” Robert looked confused, shifting his weight from side to side. He held his hands behind his back, the handle of the sword at his waist jutting out prominently. He was an intimidating man, tall, strong, with long blonde hair and a matching beard. A man of few words, he had been loyal to Gerard for years. Just as James had been Frank’s best friend in childhood, Robert had been the same to Gerard.

But things had changed when they grew older. Robert had a way of teasing Michael that never sat well with Gerard, and he distanced himself as the years dragged on. He had explained this to Robert, making it known that their friendship had to remain professional since he had become part of the royal guard when he was a young man. It had hurt the man, Gerard could tell, but he was the best at his job, and always had been; Gerard trusted him, but was beginning to wonder if he could trust him with his husband.

“Indeed I did. I was just at a meeting with Frank and our advisors, and as we were wrapping things up, my husband informed me of something rather troubling.” He looked up from the parchment in his hands, finding his guard’s face completely expressionless. “Frank told me when he returned from his trip, you tried to stop him from entering our chambers.” As Robert attempted to protest, Gerard cut him off. “The king, _your king,_ would never lie to me. So spare me, Robert. Just tell me why.”

Robert looked at him, defiance etched in his features, chin held high as he answered. “You told me not to let anyone disturb you, Your Highness.”

“That you are correct, Robert, but I also remember telling you that my husband was to return in the morning, and I wanted to be awake for his arrival.” The silence stretched between them, each man staring the other down. “Do you not remember this, Robert?”

“I do, Your Highness.”

“Then why did you not wake me?”

Gerard’s voice remained level, but he was absolutely livid with the guard. His tone was laced with venom and his jaw ticked with each syllable as he began to approach his former friend, almost stalking him like a predator stalks its’ prey. A weaker man would’ve cowered at being admonished by the prince, but Robert was stubborn and foolhardy, and stood his ground as Gerard approached.

“You once asked of my opinion of your marriage, and I was honest with you, Gerard. I do not approve of the Iero boy and his family, and I do not approve of this union. They will always be our enemies, and I do not, and will never, serve him.”

Gerard paused, taking in his guard’s words, the air prickling with tension. He took a step back, a smile on his face, before backhanding the guard across his cheek.

“Then you no longer serve me.” Gerard took the opportunity to remove Robert’s sword from its’ sheath as he held his reddening cheek in stunned silence. “Robert Bryar, you are relieved of your duties. Get out of my chambers and out of my palace.” Gerard looked at the sword as he turned it in his hands, the metal catching in the afternoon sunlight. “You’re a fool, Robert, you must know this. I could have you beheaded for disobeying my direct orders, but I think that’s a bit dramatic.” Robert simply stared, his mouth slack in disbelief. “Run along now. I’m sure there are plenty of young men willing to take your place.”

Robert slowly exited the large rooms, tail between his legs as he headed for his room to gather his things. His embarrassment was short-lived, however, as anger bloomed anew within him, seeping into his bones as he left the palace in disgrace.

But he wouldn’t be gone for long. No, they hadn’t seen the last of him yet.

*

Night had finally fallen, and Frank was able to make his last grand escape from the palace. It was far easier to sneak out in the evening when most of the staff had turned in for the night, and his guards were relieved of their duties for the day. The only trouble was shaking Gerard, and Frank knew his husband was suspicious. He hated lying to Gerard, it tore him up on the inside, but he knew in the end it would all work in their favor. There had been so many stories Frank had to pull out of thin air that he couldn’t much remember what he had told Gerard he was off doing for the evening; something about the library, he thought as he made his way off the palace grounds. What a flimsy excuse.

It took him a bit longer in the evening, as the autumn winds were picking up speed and his furs were heavy and burdensome on his shoulders as he attempted to adjust them against the chill. Though he eventually made it to the small tent in the now empty market, still in one piece, but shivering just a bit. His mother would murder him in his sleep if he came down with pneumonia for his birthday.

Smiling when she saw him, Diana was ready and waiting, this time alone in the tent. There was a sadness to her, the smile she wore not reaching as far as it usually did; her eyes didn’t sparkle quite as brightly. Frank chose not to dwell on it; perhaps she was simply tired.

“Your Majesty,” she curtsied. “It is only the two of us this evening; I sent away the girls some time ago. They need their rest to be sure to give their all at your birthday celebration.”

“Thank you, Diana. I cannot possibly thank you enough for all you have done.” He grabbed her hands, looking into her sad, earnest eyes. “I will miss our lessons, if I am truthful.”

“As will I,” her smile grew just the tiniest bit, and she shook her head harshly, letting go of her sadness. “This is no time for sadness, Your Majesty, we should be proud and celebrating all that you have accomplished. So, come, dance with me.”

“I would be honored, Diana.” Frank led her to the center of the tent, paying no mind to how quiet it was without the usual music that accompanied their dance. But they found they didn’t need it, able to keep time on their own without trouble. Frank had to tamp down the bittersweet feeling rising in his chest; he knew he would miss Diana, they’d become quite close. He considered her a friend, even; he made a promise to himself as he began to lead her in the dance that he would do all he could to come visit her as often as possible.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, a set of critical eyes landed upon them through the flap of the tent. Quiet as can be, Gerard followed his husband on his mysterious journey off the grounds of the palace and through the deserted market to this large bell tent, and what he found inside had shocked him. 

Frank was _dancing._ It was a simple routine, not nearly as complicated as the dances Gerard could perform, but he was radiant. Head held high, shoulders straight, chest out, he guided the girl across the floor with confidence and grace; he took Gerard’s breath away, he was so beautiful. Gerard watched in silence as they ran through the routine twice, Frank listening intently to the girl’s instructions; he recognized her as the dancer from the last night of celebrations during their first week as a married couple. What was Frank doing here with her of all people? Gerard simply couldn’t wrap his mind around this situation, and when the dance came to and end, he quietly slipped inside the tent, and made himself known.

“That was beautiful,” he whispered truthfully, smiling at the pair of them. Their happiness faded at the sight of him, and he was yet again left perplexed. “I’m afraid I have intruded, it would seem.” Frank squeezed the bridge of his nose as the girl sighed, sitting heavily in a chair that lined the wall. “I am missing something.”

“Oh, husband,” Frank chuckled. “I should’ve known you would follow me.”

“Well,” he shrugged, conceding, “it _is_ a bit odd that you would sneak out of the palace at such an hour. May I ask why, exactly, you’ve been here dancing instead of at home with me?” He felt guilty as Frank winced, unable to help the small stirring of jealousy inside of him. Although he knew the girl was no threat, _he_ wanted to be the one to dance with Frank.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Frank said softly as he approached, laying his hands upon Gerard’s arms, squeezing comfortingly. “I wanted us to have a shared interest, and when I saw how wonderful you are at dance, and how much joy it brings you… I sought out Diana, and asked her to teach me.” He looked back at the girl with a smile, which she returned shyly. “I was going to surprise you at my birthday celebration. Tonight was my last night of practice.”

Gerard touched his husband’s cheek, pleased as he leaned into the touch, eyes slipping shut. “You are too good for me,” he whispered as Frank opened his eyes, gaze falling upon him. He always felt so open in front of Frank, as if he could see inside his very soul; a light shiver ran through him. “I… may I ask you to dance?”

Frank looked at him inquiringly. “But… I am not a woman.”

“I’m glad you noticed,” Gerard said, and Frank barked out a laugh. “Can I not dance with my husband? We can alternate who leads. Or, you can lead, if you would feel more comfortable.”

Looking to Diana for help, Frank felt a bit lost; he had no idea how to dance with a man. Would it be strange for Gerard to lead him? Could he even hope to keep up? Gerard was so experienced, so much more practiced than he was, how could he ever hope to please him? Yet, Diana simply nodded, a sweet grin on her face. 

“My king,” she nodded to Frank as she stood, “my prince,” she nodded to Gerard, “I do believe this is a matter that would be best left between the two of you.” Her smile was wolfish, and Frank turned a gamut of shades of red, while Gerard laughed heartily. “Enjoy your evening, good sirs.” She curtsied and disappeared from the tent, leaving the two of them alone.

“I quite like her,” Gerard smiled as he pulled Frank to his chest. “Now, where were we?” He slid his palm flat down Frank’s back, cupping his backside through his trousers. “Seems you have quite the talent for dancing, my darling. I’m touched that you took to it for me.”

Frank felt his face heat up as he placed his hands on Gerard’s chest. “I want to please you. It’s as simple as that, I’m afraid.”

“Mmm, you please me daily,” he cooed as he nuzzled the soft hairs behind Frank’s ear. He began to sway gently, one hand on Frank’s lower back, the other still with a firm grip on his ass. “I do wish you could see yourself when you dance; you’re radiant, Frank.” He felt Frank shiver in his arms as he lavished praise upon him. He placed a gentle kiss on his neck. “Seeing you take control like that… _gods,_ you’ll drive me to madness, darling.”

Frank gasped at the words, his head tipping back, encouraging Gerard to take him and do as he pleased. “You enjoy when I’m in control?” Gerard kissed down his neck as he gently bent him backwards, nipping at the sensitive skin.

“Immensely,” he breathed, pulling Frank up and in for a proper kiss, dipping his tongue inside. “Can hardly control myself around you in our meetings with our advisers and the counsel. You’re so assured, so _commanding_ , it drives me wild, darling.” They kissed again and Frank found himself pushing his hips against Gerard, rutting into his thigh, desperate for friction for his rather sudden and needy erection. “Want you so badly, my king, I’ve been mad for you for so _long._ ”

Frank nodded frantically, halting their gentle swaying abruptly. “Tonight,” he panted, chest heaving as he continued to rut against his husband, “tonight, I must have you, I cannot wait another second.”

“Shhh, my darling, you will have me,” Gerard assured him, pressing a finger to his lips. Frank took the digit into his mouth and suckled. “You’ll be the death of me, I swear it.”

Releasing the finger from his mouth, Frank grinned lasciviously. “Not before I have my way with you,” he cooed, grabbing his furs and tugging Gerard out of the tent. “Come now, husband. I think it’s high time we consummate our marriage.”

*

Gerard’s hand was squeezing tightly around his own as they wound their way through the palace, which was eerily silent at this hour. He often stopped his husband to pull him in for a kiss, a reminder of his love and what was to come that evening. Gerard laughed against his lips, pulling away with a smile. 

“Come quickly,” he whispered, taking Frank off course and heading for the kitchens. Frank was relieved to find they were empty, but was a bit puzzled when Gerard began to rifle through the pantry. 

“What are you doing?” Frank laughed softly. “You can’t tell me we’re stopping for a snack, not now.”

“Shh, lower your voice,” Gerard responded, his back still to Frank. He continued his search, pushing through the numerous jars and bags. “Ah! There you are...”

He pulled a large bottle from the pantry, holding it up and taking a look. It seemed to have never been touched, and Gerard threw a mischievous glance over his shoulder at Frank, who recognized the amber liquid to be olive oil. It suddenly dawned on him why they’d made this stop for the oil, and he felt his heart speed up. He took it from Gerard’s hand and uncorked it, giving it a smell.

“Will this help us?” He felt a bit timid in asking, but when he was alone he had only thought to use his spit; thinking back, it had been a rather poor lubricant.

“Fantastically so,” Gerard cooed, crowding Frank and pushing his back to the marble island in the middle of the large kitchen. “It’ll make the slide so much sweeter, darling.” His lips were just barely pressing against Frank’s, a whisper of a kiss. 

“I want you,” Frank admitted, “desperately, husband, don’t tease me further.” He grabbed Gerard’s hand and began to pull him from the kitchens, heading for one of the numerous stairways for the staff. 

He heard Gerard chuckle from behind him, his voice low and full of desire. “Eager little thing, aren’t you?” He let Frank lead him through the dark stairway, noticing the way Frank clutched the bottle of oil to his chest as if it were something precious. Frank’s movements were rushed and jittery, the signs of anxiety visible in his demeanor. Gerard stopped him as they reached the door to their chambers. “What troubles you?”

Frank closed his eyes as Gerard pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. “Nothing,” he answered truthfully, noting Gerard’s disbelieving glance. “I am nervous, of course, but I’m excited as well. I want this, Gerard. Please believe me.”

If Gerard backed out now, Frank would likely cry in frustration. He’d been desperately hard since their dance back in the market, and the thought of finally, completely being with his husband was starting to go to his head. He felt hyper aware of his surroundings, the touch of Geard’s fingers in his hair making his scalp tingle, the feel of the soft furs against his skin making him itch. His clothing was beginning to feel confining, and he needed out of the damned pieces of cloth immediately. 

“Well, we aren’t going to do this in the halls, so why don’t we go to our chambers, hmm?” Frank didn’t give his husband a chance to answer before he pushed him into their rooms and let the door slam behind them. Fixing the latch in place to make sure they were undisturbed, he turned around to find Gerard already removing his boots and furs. 

“Don’t look so shocked,” he chuckled, “I’m just as ready as you are.” 

After tossing his furs onto the chair at his desk, Gerard made easy work of the buttons on his tunic, lifting the fabric up and over his head in one graceful motion. Frank always had to stop and admire his husband’s physique, so lithe and sinewy, his skin a beautiful shade of porcelain. He could only watch as Gerard removed his trousers and stockings, standing in front of him naked as the day he was born. Of course, Frank’s brain fixated on his husband’s impressive cock, standing erect and flushed for all the world to see.

Well, for Frank to see, anyway.

Gerard smirked under Frank’s gaze. “Your turn.”

Frank was not as assured of himself as his husband, but he squashed his fears and began removing his clothing slowly, piece by piece. His whole body began to heat up under Gerard’s appreciative gaze, not from shame, but rather from arousal. Gerard had a way of making his love of Frank’s physical appearance quite obvious, and Frank valued that; otherwise, he was unsure his timid nature would’ve allowed him to strip for his husband to begin with.

Crossing the room, Gerard took Frank’s hand and guided him to the bed. Gerard sat on the edge and looked up into Frank’s eyes, noting how the younger man seemed unsure of himself.

“I wish you believed me when I say you are beautiful,” he whispered, wrapping his hands around Frank’s hips and pulling him forward. “You’re so stunning, my darling,” he placed a kiss on Frank’s stomach, leaving a trail of kisses up his abdomen and to his chest.

“I do believe you,” Frank sighed at the feeling of his husband’s lips against his skin, “I simply do not see myself as you do.” He gasped as Gerard licked over his nipple, his hands dipping low and taking a firm hold on his backside. 

“Frank, I will worship you for the rest of my days if that’s what it takes to convince you of your beauty,” he declared earnestly. “Lie with me, husband.” He began to lure Frank back onto the bed, making sure Frank was on top of him, his hands coming round to lightly dig into the muscles on his back. “I want you like this tonight, Frank. I want to show you how wonderful it feels to be taken, to _take_. Do you still want this?”

And Frank found himself nodding vigorously, looking down at his husband while he steadied himself on his forearms, their bodies pressed together on the bed. “Yes, Gerard, more than anything,” his breathing was shallow, heart thudding against his ribcage, and he assailed Gerard’s mouth with feverish kisses. 

Their hips began to cant in time, leaking cocks rubbing together. Gerard’s mouth fell open in ecstasy, Frank’s lips still pressed gently to his own as their breath mingled, bodies alight with desire. Frank arched and pushed his hips down further as Gerard raked his nails down his back, gently slipping his tongue into Frank’s mouth, the need to taste him too great to ignore. 

“Where’s the… where did you leave the oil?” Frank panted against Gerard’s lips, licking into his mouth between words. 

Gerard reluctantly removed his hand from the firm, round cheek of Frank’s ass and pointed in the general direction of the desk, right next to where he’d set his clothing. He knew they needed it, but this was far too much fun. His tongue lapped at Frank’s playfully, pulling a whine from those alluring lips. “Be a doll and grab it for us.” He giggled as Frank rolled his eyes, getting up from bed and retrieving the bottle of oil. 

“Show me,” Frank said softly, handing the oil to Gerard. “I want to watch you.”

“Cheeky thing,” Gerard smirked, taking the bottle and letting his legs fall open. “Come here, darling, take some.” He poured a small amount of the oil into Frank’s hand, and then coated his fingers. “If you get to watch me, then I want to watch you.”

Gerard watched as Frank made himself comfortable between his open legs, taking ahold of his own hardening cock and giving an experimental stroke. Mouth falling open, Frank moaned softly at the feeling of his slick hand squeezing his cock. Why had he never thought to do this before? His movements began to quicken, and when he heard Gerard’s breath hitch, his eyes flew open, taking in the sight of his husband beneath him.

One slick finger was seated inside of Gerard’s entrance as his legs fell open further. “Frank,” he breathed, sliding the digit in and out with ease, his eyelids heavy. Frank was at a loss, only able to continue fisting his cock as he watched his husband in a haze of disbelief and lust. “I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” Gerard babbled, his voice soft. 

Frank groaned, his dick twitching in his hand. He knew he had to hold out, but Gerard kept moaning as his hips pushed down to meet his hand, and he was soon adding a second finger to his entrance. 

“ _God,_ ” he gasped as he crooked the fingers inside him, brushing against that sensitive spot inside his body. He continued to thrust and rub against that spot, turning into a writhing mess. “Need you, Frank, please.” He was on the verge of begging, knowing he hadn’t spent nearly enough time opening himself up, but he didn’t care. He wanted to feel the sting as Frank stretched him, wanted it to burn so he would feel his husband for days to come. Knowing Frank wouldn’t be able to resist for long, he arched his back in pleasure as Frank moaned at his words.

“Come here,” Frank demanded, forcefully pulling Gerard’s wrist so his fingers slipped from his hole. His firm grip then moved to Gerard’s thighs, grabbing hold and pulling him so their hips were flush. “I think we’ve waited long enough.”

Gerard’s response was swallowed by a bruising kiss, and Frank pushed his thighs up so his knees were practically touching his chest. The room was silent save for their heavy breathing as Frank aligned himself against Gerard’s opening. He gave an experimental push, finding the ring of muscle gave way with firm enough pressure. Gerard was mewling beneath him, loving every moment of Frank’s domineering behavior, clawing at his husband’s back as he pushed his thick cock inside him with authority. 

“ _Fuck, Gerard,_ ” Frank was panting as he was finally fully seated inside his husband. He pulled back slowly, loving the way Gerard’s mouth dropped open at the sensation. “Is this alright?”

“Yes, god yes, it’s amazing,” Gerard was babbling as Frank continued his slow and shallow thrusting. The sting was perfect, just the right amount of pain with pleasure, and he felt his cock jerk in approval as Frank accidentally bumped against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. “Fuck!” 

“What is it?” Frank stilled immediately, a look of concern clouding his features. “Have I hurt you?”

“No! No, darling, _please,_ keep moving, just like that,” he was so thrilled Frank had managed to find that spot so soon that he was nearly frantic to get him to hit it again. Frank gave a sharp thrust, hitting the spot and making Gerard moan deeply. “Right there, do it again.”

The king did as instructed, and continued the onslaught of his husband’s prostate. Gerard was shaking, his many moans swallowed up by Frank’s determined kisses. Nails raked down Frank’s sweat-slick back, but the pain only served to spur him on, and his thrusting became erratic and frantic. The tight heat that was his husband’s hole was nearly too much for him, the oil providing a sweet glide between their skin. 

“Gerard, I’m not going to last,” he panted, his nerves on overdrive. Gerard simply nodded, taking his own leaking dick into his hand.

He gave a shout as he began to jerk his fist, not having realized how much he needed his own release. He had been too caught up in the feeling of _Frank,_ inside him, all around him; it was all-consuming, overwhelming, and he felt himself becoming emotional. Their eyes met and they studied each other, each of them a picture of debauchery, sweating brows, flushed cheeks, and spit slick lips.

“God, Gerard, I-”

“Inside me,” Gerard demanded, “finish inside me, I want to feel it.” 

Frank’s eyes closed, hips giving a few more erratic thrusts before Gerard felt his sticky release inside his entrance. His face was stunning like this, mouth agape and eyes screwed shut, and Gerard nearly finished from the sight alone. And as Frank began to slowly pull out, the mix of oil and cum made for one long, slick slide; coupled with Gerard’s hand working quickly over his cock, he spilled on his stomach with a shout.

He felt Frank on top of him then, kissing him with passion, pulling his head back by his short hair. He welcomed it, the soft, insistent tongue in his mouth and the rough fingers in his hair contrasted beautifully. They pulled back and gazed at each other, and Frank huffed out a laugh, letting go of Gerard’s hair and laying his cheek on his sweaty chest.

“Thank you,” he said quietly.

“I do believe it is I who should thank you,” Gerard chuckled, running his hand along Frank’s spine. “I haven’t been on the receiving end in… quite some time. I’ll have to do it more often.” He felt Frank laugh softly against him.

“Shall I get something to clean us with?” Frank pushed up on his forearms, looking at the sticky mess between them. “We’re quite the sight, it would seem.”

“Later,” Gerard waved a hand in the air before pulling Frank back down into the mess. “I need to kiss you again.”

Frank smiled. “Well, by all means.” Their lips met in a languid kiss.

Later, as night bled into day, long after Frank had cleaned their bodies and fallen asleep pressed to Gerard’s side, the prince lay awake. He relished the warmth of his husband next to him, placing unnoticed kisses along his hair and on his cheeks. He’d fallen long ago, but this moment made his heart sing. 

“I adore you,” he said softly into Frank’s hair. He kissed the sleeping young man on the head one last time before finally shutting his eyes, letting himself succumb to dreams of his husband and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you're thinking! Things are about to get dramatic real quick, so stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Frank's birthday, and Gerard wants to help his husband celebrate properly; but someone has other plans for the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I managed to finish this chapter really early. Hope you all enjoy it. As always, errors are my own. Time for a little smut and a little drama.

It was the morning of Frank’s birthday, and he stretched languidly in the large bed he shared with Gerard, feeling the muscles in his back pop. He snuggled back against the soft mattress, feeling his husband stir beside him. As he rolled on his side, he felt Gerard sling an arm around his middle, pulling him in close. Frank couldn’t help but smile as he let Gerard nuzzle the back of his neck.

“Happy birthday, my darling,” Gerard whispered in his ear, making him shiver. “I told the staff to deliver breakfast to our chambers later.”

“Mmm, sounds perfect,” Frank smiled, rolling over in his husbands embrace to face him. He snuggled tightly against him, enjoying the warmth he provided. “I say we cancel the celebration and just spend our day in bed.”

Gerard laughed animatedly, squeezing Frank tighter. “Believe me, it is tempting,” he sighed, pulling back to look down at Frank. “ _You_ are tempting; so pretty.”

Frank snorted. “You don’t need to sweet talk me any longer, Gerard,” he smiled. “Kiss me.”

Grabbing the soft hairs at the nape of Frank’s neck, Gerard held him in place as he kissed him deeply. He slid his tongue against Frank’s lips, finding his husband’s mouth opened willingly, allowing him access to taste and explore. A sweet moan escaped Frank and was muffled under Gerard’s lips, and a familiar heat began to pool in Gerard’s abdomen. He pulled harder at the hair in his hands, pressing their nude forms closer together.

Shifting their bodies, Gerard soon had Frank pressed beneath him, and he was pleased to discover that Frank was just as aroused as he was. “Excited, are we?” He smirked down at the man beneath him, loving how easily he flushed.

“Don’t act so self-satisfied, darling,” Frank whispered, canting his hips to slide their erections together. Gerard gasped at the friction. “You know you desire me just as much.”

Gerard desired Frank more than anything, this was true. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that he would be married to his former enemy, let alone fall so completely in love with him. He had been so reluctant to tell Frank his true feelings, but now he couldn’t remember why he was worried to begin with; their love for one another was obvious to everyone, they simply hadn’t said the words yet. In that moment, Gerard decided to profess his love for his husband that night after his birthday celebration. The moment was too heated, he didn’t want Frank to think he was simply saying it out of lust. His heart fluttered at the thought of telling Frank everything, and he smiled down upon him as he thrust his hips, making Frank moan.

“Shall I fetch the oil?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Frank hissed, his fingertips digging into the swell of Gerard’s ass. 

He bent over the side of the bed, feeling for the glass bottle they had been hoarding ever since two nights ago when they’d finally made love. Frank wouldn’t let him move far, still holding him by his ass with a firm grip; he laughed as he watched his husband twist and bend in all sorts of directions just to get the oil bottle from beneath their bed. With a stretch and a huff, Gerard was finally able to grab it.

“I wasn’t going to move particularly far, you know,” he pointed out as he uncorked the bottle, pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers. 

“Mmm, true,” Frank conceded, “but I wanted you to work for it.” 

“Like I’m going to work you?” Gerard raised a challenging eyebrow, feeling rather proud of himself as Frank giggled. Slipping his hand between Frank’s spread legs, he gently circled his hole, adding soft pressure that made Frank whimper restlessly. “Patience, darling, patience.”

Frank nodded as Gerard began to push his finger inside, slow and unyielding. The oil provided a much needed slickness, and the feeling of the smooth slide made Frank’s eyes roll up to the ceiling. “ _Gods,_ ” he breathed as Gerard worked the smooth index finger in and out. 

“So perfect,” the prince mumbled, kissing the inside of Frank’s thigh, biting on the sensitive skin. He continued to work his finger inside Frank’s opening, placing kisses along any inch of skin he could reach. A large, purple bruise was forming on the inside of his thigh, as Gerard couldn’t keep himself away from the spot; it seemed to be particularly sensitive. He ran his teeth over the skin, nipping and biting as he slipped a second finger inside Frank.

A gasp was pulled from Frank as the second finger penetrated him, the stretch feeling perfect. He and Gerard had been practicing this, and he found he enjoyed it a lot; he just wasn’t sure if he could handle a whole cock when two fingers seemed to be plenty. Denying Gerard for so long made him feel so cruel, and truthfully it had only been because he was scared. Two nights ago when he had taken Gerard, however, seeing how much his husband enjoyed it had piqued his curiosity. As the fingers inside him curled up and stroked his prostate (how was Gerard so _good_ at finding it?), he decided it was now or never.

“Another,” he begged, spreading his legs further. “Please, I want you, Gerard. Today, I want you to fuck me.” 

The look on Gerard’s face could only be described as astonished. He ceased all movement for a moment, staring at Frank in disbelief, before he came back to his senses and slowly removed his fingers, grabbing the bottle of oil again.

“Are you certain?” He slicked up his fingers again, sliding two back in and gently adding a third.

Frank nodded despite feeling a bit overwhelmed, the burn of three fingers making him question his decision for a moment. But he knew his husband wouldn’t hurt him, he would make sure he was enjoying this, and he would stop if Frank asked him to. Letting out a shaky breath, Frank relaxed his muscles and grabbed Gerard’s free arm, searching for his hand; it was an awkward angle, but the prince crawled up the bed with his fingers still working to open Frank up, and gave him a quick kiss.

“I swear I won’t do more than you can tolerate,” he whispered, breath hot against Frank’s lips. “But you have to tell me if you want me to stop. Promise me, Frank.”

“I promise,” came Frank’s murmured response. He was trembling, a mixture of desire and trepidation flowing through him, and he pulled Gerard back for another kiss. “I… I’m ready,” he nodded when they broke apart. He had found his confidence, and he knew if he didn’t seize it, the moment could be lost. 

Gerard slipped the digits from Frank’s hole, the empty feeling making the king wince; he began to try and roll Frank over by his hips, but he wasn’t taking the hint. Gerard laughed. “Roll over, just like that.” Doing as instructed, Frank was on his stomach. “Good, now bring your knees up, and keep your chest and shoulders to the bed.” Frank did his best, feeling incredibly exposed as the position made his backside spread open. Gerard’s warm hands further opened him, and he heard his husband groan. “Perfect, you are so perfect.”

Frank blushed deeply at the praise, hiding his face in the numerous pillows. There was a rustling behind him, and the bottle of oil was uncorked again. He looked back to see Gerard slick his cock with a generous amount of the lubricant, and the sight sent a jolt of arousal through his body. His back arched, making his rear thrust up into the air further; he was practically presenting himself. 

Suddenly, Gerard smacked a cheek with his slick hand, the pop making Frank yelp in surprise. “What was that for?!” He asked indignantly.

“For being so tempting,” Gerard smirked, draping his body over Frank’s back, aligning his cock with Frank’s opening. Frank let out a shaky breath, digging his hands into the soft linens. “Ready?” Frank nodded fervently, and the head of Gerard’s cock pushed insistently against his opening.

And just like that, the tight ring of muscle gave way as the head of Gerard’s cock slipped inside of him. The sensation pushed the air from his lungs and he clenched down hard against the large intrusion, but the feeling of Gerard’s gentle touch against his back and his sides soothed him, and in time he found his breath, his muscles relaxing. Once he was slack again, Gerard pushed in further, ever so slowly, his mouth dropping open at the feeling of just how _tight_ Frank was around him.

“God have mercy, you are divine, my husband,” Gerard breathed, still draped over his back, nuzzling his cheek into Frank’s hair. “Is this… am I hurting you?” Frank’s silence was concerning him, the king trembling beneath him when Gerard was fully seated inside him.

“No,” he croaked, feeling so full and overwhelmed, but _god,_ it was amazing. “It’s… oh god, Gerard, it’s wonderful, please don’t stop.”

“Shh, shh, patience love, I don’t want to hurt you,” he chuckled as Frank tried to protest by grinding his hips back against him. “Give it a moment, this is your first time. We have to be careful.”

“I’m not going to break, Gerard,” Frank growled, looking back at him, flashing his dominant side. He dragged his hips forward and slammed them back, pulling a deep groan from both men. “ _Fuck me,_ don’t make me do all the work on my own.”

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” the words spilled from Gerard’s smirking lips, and he licked up his husband’s neck before he sat back. Grabbing Frank’s hips, he pulled out half way and slammed forward.

Frank hissed; it burned, the stretch was just on the edge of too much, but he couldn’t stop now. He was practically intoxicated, consumed by the feeling of Gerard in him and around him, his strong hands squeezing Frank’s hips as he fucked into him with purpose and pure lust. Frank’s fingers were gripping at the linens so hard they were starting to rip, his nails digging through the cloth and into his palms. Gerard was relentless, but he found he was basking in every moment, his own cock achingly hard.

“Gerard,” he pleaded, hips snapping back to meet each thrust, lips spilling nonsense as he was nearing the edge of his orgasm. “Touch me, god, please touch me.”

A strong hand fisted in his hair, yanking him up so that Gerard’s chest was flush against his back. The same hand released his hair and snaked down to his belly, holding him in place, hips never losing their pace. The new angle caused Frank to shout, Gerard’s cock hitting his prostate with force. Frank brought his arms up and wrapped them around Gerard’s neck, holding him as close as he possibly could.

“I wish you could see yourself,” Gerard whispered, still fucking into him. Frank was practically sobbing with the need for release, but his husband ignored his pleas. “You fall apart so beautifully, Frank. And god, you feel so incredible, I can’t fathom how tight you are, darling.” Finally, Gerard wrapped his hand around Frank’s red and leaking cock, drawing another shout from his lips. “Look at me, Frank.”

Frank didn’t know if he could. His body was a shaking mess, every nerve on fire, his cock and prostate unable to stand Gerard’s onslaught much longer. He somehow managed to open his eyes and turn his head, meeting his husband’s lust-blown gaze. Frank groaned at the sight, and Gerard captured it with his lips.

“That’s it darling,” he whispered, thrusting hard and sharp, his hand twisting on the upstroke around Frank’s cock. He couldn’t hold out any longer. A tremor ran down his spine, Gerard’s name tumbled from his lips, and he came on his belly and in his husband’s hand, tears streaming down his cheeks. “That’s it; let go, my love, don’t stop.”

_I love you, I love you._

Gerard was practically holding Frank up, his entire body oversensitive and fucked-out. He moaned as Gerard squeezed the last of his orgasm from his cock, and Frank felt his thrusting become erratic. His hips snapped shallowly, once, twice, and a groan was pulled from his throat. Frank felt his husband’s warm release inside of him, and he relished the sensation. It made him feel filthy, debauched, and claimed. He wanted it all.

They collapsed onto the bed, a sweating, sticky mess. 

“Did I hurt you?” Gerard tucked a lock of hair behind Frank’s ear.

“Not at all,” he murmured with a smile. He could feel a bit of a sting as he shifted his hips. “Although, I may have a bit of a limp for a day or two.”

Gerard laughed quietly as he pulled him back in for a warm embrace. His burrowed his face into Frank’s neck, taking in his scent. He could spend his life in this very spot, never to leave their bed again. It was his own personal paradise.

“Happy birthday, darling,” he whispered, kissing the soft flesh behind Frank’s ear.

Frank snuggled against his husband, giving him a gentle kiss. “Happy birthday indeed.”

_I love you, I love you._

*

“James, no, we have to hang the tapestry along this wall,” Gerard explained, motioning to the servants as they hung the heavy tapestry. “Frank prefers it to be over here, so we can hang his favorite paintings over there,” he pointed to the opposite wall, which was covered in paintings from a variety of artists. “They’ll be easier for the guests to see over there.”

“But they won’t even be looking at the paintings, Gerard, or the tapestry,” James sighed, his hands falling to his sides. “Why does it matter?”

“Aesthetic, James, _aesthetic,_ ” Gerard chuckled as the guard rolled his eyes. They’d grown closer in the past few months; any friend of Frank’s was a friend of Gerard’s, and he found that the guard was a sweet, caring soul. He only wanted the best for Frank, and that was good enough for Gerard.

Gerard excused himself and left the rest of the decorating to the staff and James, giving the guard a long list of what to do. He’d heard news of Ray’s arrival, and wanted to greet his friend properly. He swiftly made his way to the front lawn, jogging down the palace steps with Ray in his sights. His friend was clad in fluffy white furs, his hair curled perfectly as he ascended from his carriage.

“Raymond!” He shouted to his friend as he ran to meet him. Ray’s face lit up with a blinding smile, laughing as they crashed into one another, hugging tightly. “My friend, it is so good to see you.” Gerard pulled back, taking in his friend’s smiling face.

“Ah, Gerard, you are looking splendid! How are you? How is Frank?” They began their trek up the steps to the palace. “Your letters don’t say much, but I gather things are pleasant?”

“Pleasant is an understatement, Ray,” Gerard had to stop himself from giggling, thinking back to that morning. “We’ve been quite happy, would you believe it? Things are… well, they’re actually good, Ray.” They neared the doors of the palace and Gerard had to stop himself from swooning at the thought of his husband. “I would have never thought we could be this happy.”

Ray clapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. “Joyous news, my friend, joyous news. Can we agree, perhaps, that I was right?”

Rolling his eyes, Gerard shoved his friend playfully. “Don’t be so boastful, Ray, I was just going to thank you. Without you, this never would’ve been possible.” They made their way through the great hall, and Gerard stopped to look at how the decorations were progressing. “I never would’ve agreed to this had you not been so sure.”

Ray shrugged beside him, handing his furs to a servant, who promptly took them up to his rooms. “I believe, somehow, the two of you would’ve found your way to each other.” Gerard shot him a look, eyebrow raised. “Perhaps I’m a hopeless romantic, but after seeing the two of you interact that first night you met, I was convinced you were meant to be together.”

“And you didn’t mention this because…?”

“Because you wouldn’t have wanted to hear it. You just lost your brother, Frank was still your enemy; you were confused.” Ray sighed, his eyes softening at the mention of Michael. “Perhaps you do not believe in destiny, Gerard, but I do. I was there that night, I remember the way you looked at him. You’ve never looked at anyone that way before.”

Gerard knew his friend was right; he’d been over the moon for Frank since he first laid eyes on him, though his thoughts were initially clouded by his lust for the young king. The thought of how far they had come made him smile to himself as they headed for the staircase and up to Ray’s rooms. 

“Speaking of Frank, where is His Majesty?”

Gerard clasped his hands behind his back, grinning like a fool. “Sleeping.”

“At this hour? Why it’s past midday, Gerard,” Ray’s concern was fairly adorable. He had a tendency to mother his friends, and he was pleased to see how much his friend cared for Frank. “Is he sick?”

 

“No, no, simply tired.” And damn him, he couldn’t stop smiling.

Yes, Frank was indeed tired. But Ray didn’t need to know that Gerard was the cause of that exhaustion. 

“Oh, Gerard,” Ray groaned, stopping in his tracks and looking up at his friend. “Don’t tell me what you did, but what did you do to the poor young man?”

His smile was mischievous, eyes sparkling as he looked at Ray. “Nothing that isn’t expected of two husbands.”

Ray sighed, knowing he should’ve expected as much. But to wear him out so much that he slept through his own birthday? “Where is his mother? Surely she will want to see him. It is his birthday, after all.”

Gerard frowned as they continued their walk. “She’s not been feeling well, I’m afraid. Perhaps it’s just her old age, but she appears unable to handle even the simplest of illnesses. She insists she’ll be at the celebration, though, so I suppose she must be feeling better.”

“How is Frank handling it?”

“As well as can be expected,” he sighed, standing outside of Ray’s guestrooms. “He knows her time is limited, and encouraged her to stay at their palace, but she wanted to be here. I just hope it isn’t too much for her to handle.” Ray nodded solemnly. “I’d rather him not dwell on it, particularly today.”

“Of course, of course,” Ray agreed, pulling Gerard back in for a hug. “I won’t say a word. I’m afraid I must leave you here my friend. I, too, am exhausted, though for different reasons than your husband.” Gerard barked out a laugh. “I’ll see you at the celebration. Leave your husband to rest, I want him to enjoy his party.”

“I’m not going to ravage him again, Ray, once is enough for today,” he chuckled as he hugged his friend. “It’s good to see you. Rest now, we’ll talk more at the festivity tonight.”

*

Frank studied his reflection in the mirror, eyeing his sophisticated clothing; the fine silks were soft and cool against his skin, and the dark green of his tunic made the color of his eyes stand out. It had been wise to let Gerard pick his clothes for him. He seemed to have an eye for that sort of thing, always impeccably dressed and styled on his own. The black breeches hugged his hips tightly, leaving little to the imagination, and of _course_ Gerard had to give him something skin tight.

“Is this fitting for a celebration, Gerard?” He turned around to look at his husband, who watched him from their bed, laying on his side. “It’s a bit tight, isn’t it?”

“Precisely,” Gerard smirked, enjoying the view of Frank’s tight, little bottom. 

Frank rolled his eyes as he turned back around. “If I’m the laughing stock of the court, it’ll be your fault.” He flattened his tunic down to his chest.

“Whatever you wear tonight will be the latest fashion tomorrow, darling. It’s some sort of unwritten rule of being king; you influence everyone and everything, even down to their clothing.” Gerard hopped up from their bed and strolled to his husband, stopping behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. “You’re stunning, Frank.”

A sweet smile made its way to Frank’s cheeks. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Gerard placed his chin atop Frank’s shoulder, getting a god look at the two of them in the mirror. They were the picture of happiness, Frank wrapped in his arms as Gerard lavished him with praise. An idea struck him.

“Frank?”

“Yes, darling?” Frank held his gaze in the mirror, and what Gerard was about to say made him look down to the floor in trepidation.

“There’s been something I’ve longed to tell you,” Gerard gulped, backing away slightly to turn Frank in his arms. He was struck suddenly by the concern in his husband’s eyes, the beautiful hazel irises taking his breath away. Tiny freckles sprinkled along the top of his cheeks, and Gerard was yet again distracted by Frank’s beauty. He shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the present. “It’s important, and I’m sorry I’ve waited-”

“It’s okay, darling, just tell me.” Frank tried to smile encouragingly, but he was worried something was wrong. His heart rate began to quicken as he realized his husband was… blushing? Why was he sheepish all of a sudden?

And then it hit him: could it really be? Dare he let himself hope?

As Gerard opened his mouth to finish his thought, there came a heavy knock at the door, and James entered hastily. He came to a halt when he saw the two men embracing, clearly uncomfortable as he had just walked in on a private moment. “Er… um, Your Majesty, Your Highness, it is time.”

Frank hesitated, looking up at Gerard, whose expression was a mixture of relief and disappointment. “You can still tell me what was concerning you, Gerard.”

Pulling Frank in tightly, he placed a kiss atop his forehead. “It can wait, my love. I promise to tell you after your party. Deal?” Frank nodded then, breaking their embrace, though still holding to Gerard’s hand. “Are you ready?”

Sighing, Frank followed James and Gerard out of their chambers and down the staircase. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

*

Watching from the head of the high table, the queen mother to his right, Gerard’s eyes never left his husband. Frank held to Diana with confidence, his head held high as they waltzed across the floor; Gerard smiled with pride. He felt Linda place her hand atop his own, and he looked over to see their smiles matched. 

“When my son told me he had taken up dance, I was admittedly skeptical,” her voice was quiet and serene as she watched her son. Her pride was evident. “Yet he looks so happy, don’t you agree?”

Gerard nodded. “Indeed, he does.” 

Linda squeezed his hand, and he looked back over to her. “I have no delusions, Gerard, I know my time is limited. I know I haven’t always been approving of your relationship with my son, but I see the way you are with him. I see your love for him.” Gerard was silent, unsure of what Linda was alluding to.

“Your son has given me more happiness than I could’ve hoped for, Your Majesty.” He had to look away, hating that he couldn’t bring himself to admit his love for Frank.

“Mmm, I can tell,” she gave him a tired smile, letting go of his hand with a pat. “Treat him right, Gerard. He will always be loyal to you, and he deserves the same in return. Love and protect him, just as you swore in your vows.”

He nodded, turning his gaze back to his husband as he danced with Diana. “I will, Your Majesty. I promise.”

The room erupted with applause as Frank and Diana bowed after wrapping up their dance, Frank’s eyes immediately falling on Gerard. He was positively beaming, and Gerard couldn’t help but return the smile as he stood abruptly, applauding and cheering so loudly his mother would’ve scolded him. He grabbed his glass and raised it in the air, toasting his husband, making him blush furiously. Gerard winked at him as he took a sip of his wine, finally returning to his seat.

Frank practically bounded back to his seat at the high table, pulling Gerard close and kissing him forcefully. “Did you like it?” He was breathless, cheeks still flushed and eyes alight with happiness.

“I loved it,” Gerard beamed. _I love you._ Frank’s smile was blinding, and Gerard’s heart was pounding, _tell him tell him tell him_.

“Mother,” Frank extended his hand to Linda, and she gave him a bemused look. “Dance with me?”

She tutted. “Frank, you know I can’t. I’m an old woman, leave me to enjoy my dinner,” she brushed him off, though her smile betrayed her words. Frank pouted dramatically, and Gerard knew his mother wouldn’t be able to resist. She sighed, still smiling as she took her son’s hand. “Only for a moment, Frank, you know I’ve been unwell lately.”

“Yes, yes, I remember mother, but it’s my birthday,” he smiled as he helped raise her from her seat. As they headed from the table, he looked back at Gerard with a smile. “You’re next.” Frank had the audacity to actually wink at him, and Gerard laughed, his heart warm.

“I’m holding you to it!” He called after him, enjoying the view of his husband in those breeches. Yes, those were a magnificent choice.

“And why have you not asked _your_ mother to dance?”

He abruptly stopped staring at his husband’s backside and looked up to find his amused mother staring down at him. She smiled, her hand on her hip, hair in a long, white plait that fell down the length of her back. Her dark purple gown flattered her eyes, and Gerard noted it had been the first time he had seen her wear color since Michael’s death, save for his wedding. It brought a smile to his face; perhaps she was coming out of mourning.

“Mother,” he stood, bowing dramatically as he extended his hand, “would you do me the honor of joining me in this dance?”

“That’s much better, darling,” she took his hand, following his lead. She nodded to Linda as they passed Frank and his mother, their dancing slow and simple. “Is Linda feeling better? I wouldn’t have thought she would be feeling well enough to make it tonight.”

“I wish I knew, mother.” She placed a hand on his shoulder as he took her free hand in his own. “She seems to be at peace. We spoke for a moment before you came over; she told me to take care of Frank.” They glided to the slow tempo of the music that filled the room. His eyes wandered, finding that Ray and James were bonding. The room was lively, and all guests seemed to be enjoying in the merriment. “I can’t help but feel as though something is wrong.”

His mother frowned. “Why would you think such a thing, Gerard? Look around you; you have all that a man could want.”

He knew she was right, knew that life had been kind to him lately. And perhaps that was the problem- Gerard had no clue how to accept that, sometimes, life could be good. But he couldn’t shake the unusual sense of dread that filled his chest at that moment. Something just wasn’t _right._

“It’s difficult to articulate,” he sighed, eyes landing on his husband. “Perhaps I should just accept being happy.”

Frank’s eyes met his own from across the room. The king smiled happily, and was pulled back to the present when he felt his mother pinch him.

“Mother, what was that for?!”

“For swooning in public,” she chastised. “Must you flaunt your feelings to the whole of court?”

Frank simply rolled his eyes. “I’m happy, mother. I’m at my birthday celebration, surrounded by friends and family, dancing with my loving mother who is beyond happy that I’m so smitten with my husband.” He smiled down at her. “I know you don’t approve of Gerard. But he makes me happy. Let me have this, mother. Please.”

“Does he truly make you happy?”

“Yes, mother. He truly does.”

She patted his arm, a fraction of a smile on her lips. “Then tell him, my boy.”

He looked up again, finding that Gerard’s gaze had never left him. His eyes were pleading, worry etched in his handsome face. Frank stopped all movement, his mother stilling beside him, and he made to go to his husband.

“I… I have to go, mother, I have to tell him.” He looked down at her as he felt her pull at his sleeve. “Is something the matter?”

“Frank, I-”

A strange noise rang through his ears, a swift gust of air accompanying it. Something passed by his side at a high rate of speed, stopping abruptly. His mother’s eyes widened in shock, her mouth hanging open in a silent gasp. Before he could ask what was the matter, the odd sound appeared again, and his side began to bloom with pain. 

The world began to shift, and everything moved in slow motion. The pain in his side was only a sharp sting at first, but rapidly spread to an agonizing burn. His mother began to wilt, and he was barely able to catch her in his arms before he too began to fall. Looking to his side, he saw a thin arrow nestled deeply in his skin, and his vision began to blur when he saw the blood staining his tunic, turning the rich green silk a dark, sticky black. 

“Mother,” he murmured as he lowered her to the ground. Pulling his hands back, he saw they were covered in her blood. “Mother… mother…”

Her eyes were wide in shock, and Frank began to see double. His brow was damp with sweat, his bloody hands shook, and his body began to feel weak. Looking up, he saw Gerard tearing towards him, not having realized there was a crowd gathered around them. His vision began to weaken, his eyelids heavy and body feeling fragile. 

Gerard’s voice called to him as he fell to the floor, pain shooting through his entire body. As his vision went out, the last thing he saw was Gerard’s tear stained face above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts. I really enjoy interacting with you guys, your support means the world to me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to LilaHurley. I love you endlessly. As you may have noticed, an extra chapter was added.  
> Mistakes are my own. The line breaks seem to be acting up so my apologies if it's a bit more difficult to read than the other chapters. I'll be working to fix that.

“Please wake up,” whispering, Gerard ran his fingers through Frank’s soft hair. He lay next to his husband, who had been asleep for nearly two days as he fought off a fever, alternating between sweating and trembling as his body did its best to keep him alive. The arrow that pierced his side thankfully hadn’t gone too deep into the skin, so the wound itself was healing quickly. Unfortunately, when they removed the arrowhead, they found it had been dipped in poison.  
Pale lips and sallow skin gave Frank the appearance of a dead man, and it shook Gerard to his core. He was by his side from the moment he saw Frank go down, and even though James and the doctors had encouraged him to sleep, he couldn’t leave his husband. What if he woke up? Surely Frank would want him there. No, leaving Frank wasn’t an option.  
He laced their fingers together, ignoring the way his heart ached when Frank didn’t squeeze back. “Please, Frank… please, wake up.” His voice was thick with emotion as he pushed himself closer, curling around the sleeping man. “You can fight this, you can, I know it. You’re the strongest man I’ve ever known.” Hot tears pricked at his eyes. “Please don’t leave me, Frank.”  
A soft knock on the door made him wipe at his eyes. His mother appeared along with James, and she sat beside Frank, her demeanor solemn.  
“How is Linda?” His eyes never left Frank.  
His mother sighed heavily as she looked to James. All he could do was nod. His cheeks were pink and stained, looking on as both of his friends suffered needlessly.  
“Gerard…” He felt his mother’s hand atop his own that was still grasping Frank’s. It was of little comfort. “Linda has passed. She didn’t make it.”  
Feeling his chest clench, the tears he had been forcing down finally slipped out. His shoulders shook as he cried silently, finally taking his eyes off his husband as he squeezed his eyes shut. Stuffing his face into the pillow beneath him, he couldn’t stand to have them see him like this. _Was the poison strong enough to take Frank?_  
“Your Highness,” James spoke softly, attempting to soothe the prince, “this doesn’t mean Frank won’t endure. He’s strong, and if anyone can pull through, it is him.”  
Gerard heard the way the guard struggled to speak, his voice wavering, laced with emotion. He looked up at the two of them, no longer caring if they saw him cry. He was tired of hiding his emotions, tired of trying to remain strong.  
“When will the doctor return?”  
“By morning, my darling,” his mother smoothed a hand over his hair, something she used to do when he was a child. He closed his eyes to the touch. “Stay with him, and try to rest. He needs you.” She stood, making her way around their bed and placing a kiss to her son’s forehead. “He _will_ survive this, Gerard. Do not give up on your husband.”  
“I won’t,” he promised to his mother, himself, and most importantly, to Frank. “Please leave us.”  
His mother frowned, turning to James for approval. The guard nodded solemnly, wanting to leave in haste; having lost Linda, a mother figure to himself, was difficult enough. Seeing his best friend potentially dying in front of his eyes was too much for him to handle. Donna reluctantly followed the guard from the king’s chambers, heart breaking for her son.  
“Do you remember the night of our wedding,” Gerard whispered, “when I serenaded you?” Letting go of his hand, Gerard moved his palm flat against Frank’s chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart. “I think of it often; the way you smiled at me, your laughter as we fell into the fountain. Kissing you as we nearly froze in the water.” He smiled at the memory, now bittersweet. “Whoever did this to you, I swear on my life I will hunt them down and I will have their head. Just… please don’t leave me, Frank. _Please._ ’  
He drew the blankets up the bed and wrapped the cloth around their bodies. Nestling close to Frank, he could almost pretend the last two days had never happened.  
“Please hang on. I love you, darling… I love you so very much.” Leaning up, he placed a kiss to Frank’s warm cheek; his fever had returned.  
In the quiet of the night, his body pressed to Frank’s, Gerard shut his eyes tightly and forced back his tears. He pretended they were happy and healthy, that the wound in Frank’s side wasn’t there at all, and that when he woke up the next morning it would be to his husband’s smiling face.  
*  
James stood guard at the door of the king’s chambers, refusing anyone who wasn’t the doctor or the queen. Gerard hadn’t left Frank’s side since Frank had been shot, and he was going on four days with minimal sleep. The guard was grateful that the prince was clearly so concerned about Frank, but he was beginning to worry about Gerard as well. He had barely eaten and when he did manage to sleep, it was only for a couple of hours; he would wake up, breathless from a nightmare, and would be reduced to tears when he realized his husband was still fighting off the poison that was in his body.  
He heard a loud thud and a yelp come from the room he was guarding, and he burst through the door without a second thought. Frank was still motionless on the bed, and Gerard was on the floor in a heap, hair disheveled and face red. Their eyes met from across the room, and Gerard sighed.

“Another dream?” James questioned as he rounded the bed to help pick the prince up.  
“I’m beginning to wonder if they’ll ever cease,” he sighed as James helped him sit on the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face, eyes red and swollen. “I can hardly stand this, James. How long must we wait for him to recover?”  
Sitting next to Gerard, James put his hand on his shoulder. “No one knows, Your Highness. The doctor believes he will recover, though. We must hold on to that.” Gerard nodded sadly, his eyes glazing over with exhaustion. “In the meantime, I must insist that you eat, Your Highness. You’ve barely touched your food and you get minimal sleep; you’ll be of no use to your husband in this state.”  
Gerard glared at him. “Thanks,” his voice dripped with sarcasm. “My appetite seems to have fled.”  
James pushed him up from the bed, forcing him to stand. “To the kitchens, then. I’m sure the cooks would love to see you; they enjoy swooning over their Crown Prince.” He guided Gerard to the door, ignoring his protests. “Leave this room, Gerard. It holds nothing but sorrow, and I refuse to let you wallow in it. Frank will be fine, and should he wake, I will fetch you immediately.”  
If looks could kill, James would’ve died on the spot. He was lucky that he was much larger than Gerard, so he was able to carry him from the room without much difficulty.  
“Fine,” the prince huffed, his usual defiance making an appearance again. “James, I swear if Frank wakes and you do not immediately come get me-”  
“Yes, yes, you’ll have my head, just go eat something Gerard,” he closed the door behind them quietly. “And perhaps take a bath? I’m sure Frank would appreciate his husband smelling good when he wakes.”  
“You’re pushing your luck, James,” Gerard grumbled as he descended the staircase towards the kitchens. James sighed, leaning back against the door and closing his eyes. He had faith that his friend would wake up, but babysitting his husband was almost as exhausting as tending to the sickly king.  
“Hurry, Frank,” he whispered to himself. “We need you.”  
*  
Frank’s eyelids fluttered open that night.  
His side was splitting with pain, aching deep within his skin as he attempted to stretch; that mission was aborted quickly as he gasped from the pain. Wincing, he lowered his arms back to his sides. He took in his surroundings; he was in bed in his chambers at Gerard’s palace, and night had fallen. The room was dark, but when he looked over he could see his sleeping husband beside him. Reaching out, he touched Gerard’s shoulder gently.  
He attempted to speak, but his voice was thick from disuse. Clearing his throat, he was able to weakly say his husband’s name.  
“Gerard,” he whispered, trying to roll on his side and rouse the man next to him. He was still drowsy, still weak from his wound, and he was confused as to why such a small arrow had caused him to feel so utterly terrible. “Gerard, wake up.”  
His husband practically shot up in bed, eyes wide and scared as he looked around the room. He could’ve sworn he heard Frank’s voice.  
“Darling.” The word was stated sweetly, so softly that Gerard barely heard it. As he looked to his side, he saw Frank’s hazel eyes finally opened, and he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.  
“Frank?” He clung to his husband, mindful of his wound. Frank nodded with a sleepy smile, and Gerard rested his head atop Frank’s chest. The watery thud of his beating heart made tears spring to his eyes. “Oh, my darling, I’ve missed you so. You’ve no idea how happy I am to hear your voice.” He let the tears fall when he felt Frank’s hand smooth over his hair. “I was so scared, Frank.”  
“Of what?” Frank looked down at his husband, who was nearly shaking with emotion, his tears staining Frank’s nightclothes. “It’s only a small wound, Gerard. I’ll be fine.”  
Gerard looked up at him as dread flooded his body. How was he supposed to tell Frank about his mother? No, now was not the time. He had only just regained consciousness and would likely need to rest again. Finding out his mother had died wouldn’t aid him in his recovery. Swallowing thickly, Gerard shifted up the bed and rested his head down on the pillow next to Frank.  
“Frank,” he said softly, taking his hand, “you’ve been asleep for four days.” He put his free hand on Frank’s cheek when he tried to sit up, clearly shocked at the news. “The arrow that pierced your side had been dipped in poison. After you survived the first night, the doctor assured us you would eventually wake, but… I was terrified. Your fever lasted so long, and it finally broke this morning.”  
“ _Four days?_ Gerard, I… how is that possible? Who did this?”  
“James and the rest of the guard are doing all they can to catch your would-be assassin,” Gerard shivered at the word. “All we have are theories at this time. But I promise you, we will find them.”  
As gently as he could, Gerard shifted the tired king into his arms. More tears slid down his face, his happiness overwhelming.  
“Sleep with me, darling,” he hushed as he stroked Frank’s hair. “I can see the exhaustion on your face.”  
“I’ve been asleep for four days, Gerard,” Frank grumbled, snuggling into his side.  
Gerard tittered. “It’s good to know you’re as feisty as ever.” He kissed the top of Frank’s head. “Sleep, my love. I’ll answer all of your questions in the morning.”  
“Kiss me,” Frank whispered, looking up at Gerard, wide-eyed and desperate. The weight of what had happened to him began to sink in, and the thought that he may have never had this again… “Kiss me, Gerard, I will not rest until you do.”  
Connecting their lips as gently as he could, Gerard whimpered at the feeling of Frank’s touch upon him once again. He couldn’t believe he’d almost lost this man.  
“Sleep,” he repeated after reluctantly breaking away. “More kisses in the morning. But now, sleep.”  
*  
The sun slid slowly over the horizon, light pooling into their chambers and rousing Gerard from his sleep. It had been the first night since Frank’s birthday that he had managed to actually rest, and he was elated to see the younger man was still wrapped in his arms. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help but wake him; there was still that sense of unease ebbing at his thoughts, needing to make sure that Frank was alive and well.  
Rolling Frank gingerly onto his back, the young man stirred, pawing in his sleep for Gerard. Smiling like a fool, Gerard took Frank’s hands and kisses his knuckles.  
“Time to wake up, darling,” he cooed. Frank’s eyes opened reluctantly, immediately snapping shut against the harsh sunlight. “I’ve got to get your doctor to let him know you’re awake; we’ve got to change your bandages and he’ll want to have a look at you, I suspect. James will want to see you as well.”  
Frank sighed, trying to pull Gerard back in. “Just one more moment, Gerard, please.”  
Chuckling, Gerard kissed him gently before springing out of bed. He felt as though a veil had been lifted; Frank was _awake._ “Patience, Frank. We can sleep again after the doctor has looked you over. Does that sound like a good compromise?” The king nodded, biting his lip. “Good. I’ll return in a moment.”  
Soon, James and the doctor were in their chambers, and Gerard had to practically sit on James to keep him from assailing Frank with hugs. He was still recovering, after all, and the doctor glared at the guard when he was eventually able to give his friend a quick squeeze. Frank laughed good naturedly, though he couldn’t hide his pain. The doctor shooed James out of the way.  
“Only gentle touches, His Majesty must heal properly, and squeezing him until he bursts will not help his condition,” the old man grumbled, and Gerard had to stifle his giggles. “Come now, Your Majesty, we must change your bandages. I need to have a look at that wound.”  
Frank removed his nightclothes, keeping the blankets around his waist to keep himself decent. His face was pale and pained as they removed his bandages, squeezing his eyes shut as he held his breath. Gerard wanted to hold him, but he knew he would only be in the way. He settled for squeezing his hand as the doctor cleaned and dressed the wound again, which was healing rather well. No infection was evident, which was a near miracle.  
“More bedrest, Your Majesty. Lots of liquids, re-introduce solid foods in a few days time. Broth tonight, and take things easy.” The old man closed his bag, looking down his crooked nose at the couple. “Absolutely _no_ strenuous activities.”  
They each turned a marvelous shade of red, and James laughed heartily at their embarrassment. He accompanied the doctor out of their room, promising to return with Frank’s exciting breakfast of vegetable broth.  
As things began to settle, and Gerard got back into bed, Frank snuggled against his side, and he knew he had to be honest with his husband. He didn’t want to break his heart, but he could no longer keep his mother’s death a secret. Tilting Frank’s chin up, he kissed his lips softly before he began.  
“Frank, there’s something I must tell you.” He rested his hand against his husband’s jaw, gliding his thumb against the soft skin of Frank’s cheekbone. Those hazel eyes looked up at him with concern. “I’m so sorry, darling.”  
“She didn’t make it, did she?”  
All he could do was shake his head. “I’m so very sorry, Frank.”  
They fell silent then. Frank laid his head upon Gerard’s chest, the rising of his chest calming him somehow. His heart still ached and his stomach clenched tightly, and more than anything he needed his husband’s touch. Letting out a shaking breath, he closed his eyes again.  
“In that moment, when she fell and I caught her in my arms,” his voice was barely a whisper, throat tight from holding back his tears, “I knew that was the last time I would see her alive. I should have tried, Gerard, I should have done more to help her.”  
“There was nothing anyone could do, Frank,” Gerard replied, “don’t blame yourself for this. It’s not your fault.”  
Gerard held him close as he shook with his sobs, the pain in his side making his cries even more angry. Sadness and frustration welled up inside of him and overflowed like a waterfall, and Gerard was there through every moment. He had no idea how long he cried, but eventually his tears stopped, his eyes feeling as if they were dried up. His shakes began to cease, and he realized Gerard was rocking him in his arms, kissing his forehead tenderly.  
“Promise me you’ll find who did this,” Frank stated quietly.  
“I swear it,” Gerard replied, lips still pressed to the top of Frank’s head. “I swear on my life, no one will ever hurt you again.”  
As he closed his eyes, Frank was comforted by Gerard’s words. He knew they weren’t simply words, either; he trusted Gerard with his life. They would find who did this, together, and put this sorrow behind them.  
And Frank already had a suspect at the top of the list.  
*  
It had been two days since Frank had awoken, and Gerard couldn’t stop thinking how he had failed to protect his husband. It was his first thought in the morning and his last thought at night, and it began to haunt him. While Frank was resting, he pulled James aside, taking him to the gardens for a talk.  
“James, I need your guidance,” Gerard sighed as they sat by the fountain, watching the swans swim lazily. “The night she died, I promised Frank’s mother that I would always protect him, and I failed him that very night.”  
Rolling his eyes, James frowned. “Gerard, there was no possible way you could have known that would happen. If anything, I was the one who failed him; I’m his guard, it is my duty to protect the king, and he was shot.” Clapping a hand on Gerard’s shoulder, he shook him gently. “Your guilt will eat you alive if you let it.”  
Gerard shook off the hand on his shoulder. “I won’t fail him again, James. The idea of a world without him is too much to bear.” He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging the white strands. “We need a plan, we need to keep him safe.”  
“So we improve his security until the assassin is caught. It’s a simple solution, Your Highness.”  
“Have you not heard a single word I’ve said?” Gerard’s voice was raised, his brow furrowed. “Improving his security is not enough, James, he needs to be away from here entirely.” The look of confusion on the guard’s face made Gerard all the more exasperated. “He was targeted because of _me,_ James, because of our marriage. We want peace, the assassin wants war.”  
“It sounds as if you know the assassin personally,” James raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I do, James. There’s not a doubt in my mind that this was orchestrated by Robert.” He watched as James’ face dropped, realization hitting him hard. “Think about it, James. He hates Frank and his entire family, he hates this marriage and the peace that it’s brought about. Just days before, I had Robert removed as my guard and from the palace entirely because he defied my orders and attempted to keep the king from seeing me. He’s angry, James, and vengeful.”  
“Angry enough to make an attempt on the king’s life?”  
“You don’t know Robert like I do, James.” He began to pace, gesticulating wildly with his hands in the air. “When we were children, our relationship was similar to the one you share with Frank; we were the best of friends, always at each other’s side. But as Michael grew, Robert realized that he was simply second in line to my brother, and he became intensely jealous.” Coming to a halt he looked directly at James. “He’s got a mean streak, James. His anger becomes irrational, and if it’s coupled with jealousy, he can become violent.”  
“Pardon me for eavesdropping,” an airy voice broke their conversation, and Gerard looked over his shoulder to find Ray joining them. “I couldn’t help but hear, and I’m pleased that you share my suspicions, Gerard.”  
“So you believe it’s the guard, too?” James seemed more convinced now. The two men nodded. “Do you know him, Raymond?”  
“Only casually, thank goodness,” he snorted. “Enough to know that he becomes intensely jealous of anyone who is close to Gerard. My friendship with Gerard began when we were teens, and Robert was training to join the royal guard, so he would have some time to spend with us on occasion. He was a mean spirited soul, veiling his nastiness as a joke, or a prank. Michael felt the worst of his wrath.”  
James nodded, looking deep in thought. “Do you know how we can find him, Your Highness?”  
Gerard looked at his feet, knowing Robert was long gone. “His father lives in the nearest village just outside the palace grounds. When I relieved him of his duties, he likely went there. He’s not stupid, though; I suspect he’s long gone.”  
“We’ll start with the father,” James stood, passing both men on his way back to the palace. “I’ll have my men on it in an hour’s time.” They watched James’ retreating form, and Ray nodded in approval.  
“An impressive man,” he murmured to himself, turning his attention to Gerard. “I hear your husband is in good health! Well, better health, I suppose. Poison arrows do tend to make one… unhealthy.”  
“He’s recovering quickly, yes. Thank you for your support, Ray, it is always appreciated.” They sat on the bench that Gerard had been pacing in front of, and he sighed heavily. “Ray, I haven’t the slightest idea how to protect him. He’s been in that bed for a week because of me, how am I to keep him safe?”  
Ray was digesting his friend’s words, trying to come up with the perfect solution.  
“I believe, Gerard, that this is far more complicated a situation than I could ever hope to remedy. My friend, this decision should be left between you and your husband.” Ray took in the worried look on Gerard’s face. “What is it?”  
“Well, you see, when I said I hadn’t the slightest idea how to protect Frank… I wasn’t being entirely truthful.” Ray simply watched him, so he continued. “You’ll think me a fool.”  
“I always have,” Ray smiled. “But continue.”  
Gerard sighed, steadying his neves. He didn’t want to allow himself to even think it, and he worried saying it aloud would make it real. “He should return to his home. To his palace.”  
Ray hummed. “That could work. The two of you could spend your days there, he is the king after all. I know you dislike the customs of the court there, but after the queen’s passing, perhaps things will begin to change.”  
“Ray, I…” Gerard pinched the bridge of his nose. “I meant that he should go without me.”  
A long silence stretched between the two men as Ray took in his best friend. He’d always known his friend to be dramatic, and he often thought with his heart rather than his head. In this instance, Ray hadn’t the slightest idea _what_ Gerard was thinking with. He felt the sudden urge to smack sense into him.  
“You’re wrong, Gerard, I do not think you a fool,” he placed his hand upon his friend’s knee, seeing his shoulders relax. “I think you are an imbecile.” Gerard winced, averting his gaze. “What are you thinking? Sending away the man that you love because you’re afraid?”  
“He nearly _died,_ Ray, I cannot just keep him in harm’s way!”  
“And you shouldn’t! But to send him away after his mother died, after _he_ nearly died, all alone to a cold palace that holds nothing but the memories of everyone he’s lost?” Ray shook his head and looked away, anger flaring inside him. “I know you are panicked, my friend, but if you send him away, you are downright cruel.”  
“What choice do I have?” Gerard was close to tears, his bright eyes filled with pain. “I cannot go with him, I’m the reason he’s in this state! Do you think I want him gone?” He bent in front of Ray, doing his best to try and catch his attention, to be acknowledged, but his friend refused. “Ray, I love him. And every day without him is torture, but if he were to die because of me?” The traitorous tears made tracks down his cheeks. “Life would never be worth living. I could never forgive myself, I could not go on.”  
“Yet you could send him away? You could live with yourself, knowing he was alive and alone, without the man he loves?”  
Gerard slumped to the ground, eyes to the sky as his tears continued to fall. “He… I do not believe he shares in my affections, Ray.” He startled as Ray laughed loudly at him. “Do you mock me, Raymond?”  
“Oh, my friend. How blind you are.” He bent forward and placed his hand on Gerard’s cheek, wiping at his tears. “Frank loves you, trust me when I say this. It is not just physical for him, Gerard, he truly loves you.” He sat back, rummaging through the pockets that lined his fur coat. Producing a handkerchief, he handed it to his friend so he could dry his eyes. “If you send him back, Gerard, you may lose that love.”  
And at that, Ray stood, his anger still simmering beneath the surface of his skin. He walked back to the palace, leaving Gerard alone with his troubled thoughts. Perhaps James would have no trouble in finding Robert, and all of Gerard’s internal suffering would be for naught; but he suspected the search for the former guard would be a long and arduous one.  
So he sat there, slumped in the grass, his eyes transfixed by the white roses that surrounded him. In those quiet moments, he came to accept the fact that he would likely have to say goodbye to his husband, and inside his chest there was a strange twisting feeling, like a hand was squeezing his heart. The pressure in his chest was grounding in a strange way; it kept him from focusing on his anger and his pain as he realized that, for only God knew how long, his husband would be lost to him.  
*  
As each day passed, Frank noticed his husband began to distance himself, slowly but surely. Gerard had been working with James to find Robert and whoever may have helped him in the attempt on Frank’s life, but he seemed to be consumed by it. There was no doubt in his mind that Gerard was working diligently, and was doing so to help Frank in the long run. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a bit neglected.  
The doctor had finally cleared him to resume his normal activities, and Frank had been elated. He spent the whole of that very day roaming the palace grounds, albeit with James constantly at his side. The guard wouldn’t let him out of his sight, and Frank knew it was for the best, despite growing annoyed with the constant companionship. He felt like a toddler learning to walk, parents hovering in case he fell. There was a sense inside him that told him he was safe now, and he couldn’t pinpoint why, but it made him want to shoo away his friend and throttle his husband for keeping him on such a tight leash.  
“Can I not have another few inches, James?” He was in the gardens, taking a leisurely stroll with James practically on top of him. “You’re nearly on top of me, my friend.”  
“I apologize, Frank, but Gerard has given me explicit orders to stay with you at all times.”  
Frank turned and looked up at his friend. “Gerard? James, I’m your friend and also your king, should my orders not come first?”  
James began to fidget uncomfortably, knowing Frank was right. “Of course, Your-”  
“Don’t call me that,” Frank cut him off, his words biting and angry. “Are the two of you conspiring to drive me mad? I’ve been stuck in a room for days, and now my husband has you babysitting me. I could kill him, James, and perhaps I shall.” He began to storm off to the palace, James hot on his heels.  
“Frank, please, think of it from his perspective,” James pleaded, keeping time with the young king. “He nearly lost you, he’s going to be overbearing for a bit.”  
“That’s just the problem,” Frank came to halt, wheeling around to face his friend. “Gerard hasn’t been overbearing at all; he’s shown not an iota of interest in me in the past few days. The doctor just cleared me, we should be in bed making up for lost time, but he refuses to see me!” Turning around, he continued to storm through the gardens. “He’s up to something, James, and I’ll be damned if I don’t get it out of him!”  
*  
Gerard sat at his desk, head in his hands as his elbows dug painfully into the wooden surface. His heart felt as though it was lodged in his throat, and he attempted to steady his breathing as his mind raced. There had been no sign of Robert at his father’s modest old cottage, and the old man claimed he hadn’t heard from his son in weeks. Suspecting he had been lying, they brought the old man to the dungeons in the palace, though little good it had done; his story had yet to change.  
And so he had made the one decision he had been dreading all along: it was time to let Frank go. While his husband was off enjoying his newfound freedom around the palace, Gerard had his belongs gathered and packed, and a carriage was waiting for him. Gerard hadn’t the slightest idea how to inform Frank of these plans, but he knew it was the only way to keep him safe.  
He needed to be as far away from Gerard as possible until Robert was found. Hopefully, one day, Frank could forgive him.  
His heart plummeted as he heard Frank and James outside their chambers, arguing quietly. Frank truly was feeling well if he had it in him to fight with the guard, and the thought brought a smile to Gerard’s face. He ached for his husband, wanted nothing more than to wrap him up and shield him from the world, but he was a king, and his people needed him healthy and alive. Every second he was around Gerard, his life was in jeopardy.  
The door opened slightly, and it appeared the two men were struggling.  
“Frank, I must insist you give him _time_ -”  
“He’s had enough time, James,” the door shifted farther open, then snapped back, nearly shutting. “What are you doing? Why are you keeping me from him? Gerard? Are you in-?”  
The two men burst through the door and tumbled in a heap to the floor, James landing on top of Frank. They both grunted in pain, and Frank held to his injured side as James sprang back, apologizing profusely. Gerard rushed over to them, checking Frank gingerly.  
“Are you alright, Frank?” His hands hovered over Frank’s injured abdomen, afraid to touch him.  
“I’m fine,” he grumbled, shooting James a petulant look. “No thanks to you. If you’d have just _let me in,_ James, we-” Frank stopped suddenly as he looked around the room. “Where are my things?” His eyes continued to roam, finally landing on his husband. “Gerard. What have you done with my belongings?”  
Letting out a shaking breath, Gerard tried to find the words to explain himself.  
“I’ve… I’ve had your belongings packed, Frank.”  
“And why would you do that?” Frank looked at his husband defiantly, and from the corner of his eye, Gerard saw James standing and backing away slowly. “I don’t recall making plans to leave.”  
“You didn’t, Frank,” Gerard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “but I did.” He somehow found the courage to look his husband in the eye. “I made the arrangements for you to leave, to keep you safe. My palace is no longer secure, Frank, I cannot risk having you hurt again.” Frank only stared at him. “Please tell me you agree, darling.”  
“You’ll be coming with me, yes?” His eyes were so hopeful, so kind, and when he placed his hand upon Gerard’s cheek, the prince had to look away. “Gerard, please.”  
“I can’t. You almost lost your life because of me, and until we find Robert, you are not safe in my presence,” he removed Frank’s hand from his cheek and brought it to his lips, kissing the pads of his fingers. “Please forgive me, my love, but I cannot put you at risk again.”  
“You’re sending me away?”  
“No, Frank, I-”  
“Of course you are,” he hissed as he snatched his hand from Gerard’s, swiftly getting to his feet. His demeanor had changed so quickly it nearly made his head swim. “Did you not stop to think about what I wanted, Gerard? Why didn’t you come to me? This is my life too, after all, and we are married. Or do you plan on ending that as well?”  
“Never, Frank, I could never leave you,” he was still on his knees on the stone floor, and he imagined that in that moment, he must’ve appeared to be begging. It wasn’t far off.  
“You’d just send me away,” Frank laughed coldly, looking away from his husband. He fought off tears. “You’re afraid, aren’t you? Not just of losing me, I’m not a fool, Gerard. You’re afraid of loving me.” He walked away, unable to look at him, and resorted to sitting on their bed. “Gerard, I’m giving you one chance to make this right, and if you do not take it, I will leave this palace and never look back.”  
All Gerard could do was stay on his knees, still as a stone as he watched his husband. It felt as though he was watching someone else’s life play out before his eyes, like he was in a dream. In a few moments he would wake up, and none of this would’ve happened. But he knew in his heart that he had ruined this, his marriage, his life. He’d ruined Frank’s love for him.  
“I want you to say it,” Frank spoke softly, his words slightly garbled with his tears. “Tell me you love me.” He stood quickly and dropped to his knees, taking Gerard’s hands. “I know you love me, _please Gerard,_ just say it.” Frank pulled him in, kissing him urgently between his tears, and Gerard felt his breath hitch. “For god’s sake, I’ve loved you this whole time. Why won’t you say it?”  
He shook as Frank wrapped his arms around him, eyes shut tightly as he fought his own tears. “You know I do,” he whispered.  
“Then _say it,_ ” Frank nearly sobbed, “don’t keep us apart. What will I do without you?”  
At that, Gerard took Frank’s hand in his own, bringing it to his lips again. He kissed each knuckle gently, unable to ignore the soft crying emitting from Frank’s chest. “You will live, my darling, you will _live._ You will be the strong, wise, brilliant king I know you to be. James will be with you, and he will protect you. And you will live.”  
“Will you come back? Will I see you again?”  
Gerard tucked Frank’s head to his chest, hands running through the long, dark hair he had grown to love so much. “I hope so, my love. One day.”  
“When?” Frank’s chest was heaving, filled with his sobs.  
“When I’ve found him, and I’ve killed him.” He pulled back, looking Frank in the eyes. “I cannot say when that will be. You’ve got to be strong, Frank, I know you are strong. But I do not expect you to wait for me. I… I couldn’t ask that of you.”  
Frank stood then, leaving Gerard in a mess on the cold floor. “Then you truly are a fool, husband.” He grabbed his furs at that, wrapping them around his shoulders. His beautiful face was flushed from his tears, and he wiped at his eyes. “I’d sooner lead a life of solitude than so much as think of another man. I love you, Gerard. Through all of my anger, despite how much I wish to shake and slap you at this very moment; I will love you for the rest of my days.” He bent and placed a chaste kiss to Gerard’s temple. “Find your way back to me,” he whispered, and with that, he was gone.  
Gerard knelt upon the stone floor until his legs grew numb. He listened through the open window as the carriage pulled away, unable to make himself watch. As he curled up in bed, he swore to himself that he would set out in the morning to find Robert, and wouldn’t stop until he had him locked away in the dungeons or dead.  
But that night, and for many nights to come, he wrapped himself in the sheets and duvet that he once shared with his husband, breathing in his steadily disappearing scent. And every night he would dream of sweet smiles and hazel eyes, only to wake up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one hurt to write. :(  
> I've been loving and appreciating all of your amazing and encouraging comments. They really keep me going, and it's fantastic getting to keep in touch with you guys. Feel free to yell at me over this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Ray are close to capturing the traitor, and Frank is struggling with being alone.

Spring had finally made itself known; the trees were filled with blossoms, the air was no longer frigid and damp, and the rose garden was in full bloom. Gerard tried not to dwell on the beautiful white roses as he guided his horse up the hill that looked over the small village beneath them. He knew the palace would be alive and buzzing when he returned, but for now, he had work to do.

“Is this it?” Ray and his horse trotted up alongside him, looking down the hill cautiously.

“Indeed it is.”

Gerard looked out over the small village as his guard and knights surrounded him. It had taken far too long to corner Robert, but he believed that they had finally done it. Of course they would have to wait for nightfall to make their move, but Gerard was certain this was the final stop on their journey to bring the traitor to justice.

His pulse raced as his thoughts wandered to Frank; it had been _so long._ Over a year they had been apart, missing their anniversary, and their birthdays. Gerard’s was fast approaching, and he promised himself that this would be the year he would spend his birthday with his husband. That was, if he would even take him back. 

“Does Frank know?” Ray questioned as they turned around on the hill, heading into the forest for proper cover.

“No, he doesn’t.” Gerard dismounted his horse and tied the reins to a nearby tree. “I’ve not heard from him since he returned home. James sends word on occasion of how he’s doing. All that matters is that he’s alive and healthy.”

Ray saw the pain in his friend’s face; he couldn’t imagine what he was going through, what Frank was going through. It had taken him months to fully forgive his friend for sending Frank away, even though he still disagreed with his decision, he understood why he had done it. Yet Ray hadn’t been the one who was sent away; Frank was a gentle soul, despite his feisty exterior, but everyone had their limits.

“Have you not written him yourself, Gerard?” Ray mimicked his friend’s actions, tying the reins of his horse to a tree. They settled in the grass as the other men busied themselves, going over the plans for that evening.

Gerard sighed. “Only once. It was shortly after he had gone home, and he wrote to me much like we used to, when we were getting to know one another.” He longed for those days, for their sweet innocence, and their budding romance. He ached at the thought. “I had to explain that our letters could be intercepted, and it was best to cease communication. I promised I would come for him soon; I had no idea it would take so long, Ray.”

Ray looked pensive as he produced a loaf of bread from his saddlebag, tearing off a piece and tossing it to Gerard. “Do you regret it? Sending him away.”

“Every day,” he stated quietly, before taking a bite out of the piece of bread. 

They sat in silence for a long time, just being in one another’s company. Gerard had spent most of the past year searching diligently for Robert, and he was lucky to have Ray by his side. Ray had nearly disowned him in the beginning, furious that he had sent Frank away without so much as discussing it with the king. His friend had even gone to visit Frank and encouraged him to disallow Gerard’s decision, but the king had been too desolate to put up a fight. According to Ray’s account, Frank was functioning, but barely so.

“Your Highness,” a member of the royal guard approached them, bowing low as Gerard acknowledged him, “we wish to put our plan into action once night falls. The rest of the royal guard and the knights that join us would like to speak with you on the specifics of our plan.”

Gerard nodded, getting to his feet and joining his men. “What say you, good sir? How do you plan to help capture the man who attempted to kill my husband?”

The guard’s smile was mischievous, his confidence showing. “Well, Your Highness, we’ve received word that he’s staying at the inn on the edge of the village. Our contact has confirmed Bryar is alive and occupying the third room on the second floor. It should be easy to ambush him come nightfall; we just have to make ourselves scarce.”

“Yes,” Gerard nodded, “if we’re seen, word will spread. It’s not everyday a prince comes to town.”

The guard shifted at that, looking uncomfortable. “Your Highness, would it not be wise to have you and Master Raymond remain behind? Bryar has proven he is dangerous, we cannot put you at risk.”

“And I appreciate the concern, but this is personal, my boy.” Gerard placed his hand on the young man’s shoulder, smiling fondly at him. “He tried to take from me the man I love, and I will not stop until he has paid for his crimes. So,” he turned to face his men, “tonight we put an end to the hunt. You’ve served me well thus far, and I trust you all to bring the assassin to me in one piece. That’s an order.”

The men bowed in unison before straightening to salute him. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand, ordering them to eat and rest. It would be a long night.

*

Night had fallen at last, giving Gerard and his men the chance to make their move. They had agreed upon the prince being nearby in the inn to confirm Robert’s identity, but the actual capture of the fugitive would be left to the guards and knights. They knew Robert had a violent history, and couldn’t put the future king at risk by putting them in the same room without having subdued the former guard first.

They made their way along the outskirts of the village so as to not alert anyone of their presence. It was dead silent, eerily so, and Gerard felt his heart begin to flutter with anticipation.

“Is anything to matter, Gerard?” Ray was riding beside him, and must’ve sensed his friend’s unease. “Aside from the obvious matter of being on our way to capture the man who attempted to assassinate your husband, of course.”

Gerard gave a snort, pleased to see that Ray could always amuse him, even in the most dire of circumstances. “Thank you, Ray, but I’m afraid that the only thing on my mind at the moment is capturing that traitor.”

Ray nodded solemnly, giving a thoughtful hum in response. Staying as quiet as possible was of the utmost importance; they couldn’t risk giving themselves away when they’d come so far. Gerard’s thoughts briefly wandered to Frank, and what would happen if they caught Robert that night. Would they finally be together? Would Frank even still want him?

He followed the head of the royal guard in silence, making sure to give the men plenty of space. To his right sat Ray upon his horse, and to his left, a guard flanked his side for protection. Another guard was shielding Ray from whatever potential dangers they might stumble upon, and Gerard was beginning to feel like a caged animal. All of his apprehension and pent up aggression was threatening to unleash itself at any moment; he knew he needed to control himself and focus, but the silence was driving him mad, keeping him in his own head with his own panicked thoughts. He needed something, _anything,_ to happen. 

As if on cue, the head of the guard halted his horse and raised his right hand, signalling for the rest of the men to come to a standstill. The air prickled with anticipation, each man perking up his ears to listen for any signs of danger. 

“Does he hear something?” Ray whispered, leaning over into Gerard’s space. “Do you hear anything?”

Gerard put a finger to his lips, not daring to take another breath- why had they stopped?

“We’re close,” the guard stated flatly, his voice quiet. “Leave your horses, tie their reins to the trees. We’ll retrieve them once we have the traitor.” He dismounted his horse, doing exactly as he had instructed, and adjusted his sword, laying a large hand on the hilt. “We’ll be on foot from here. The inn is just past this farm up ahead,” he pointed behind him as he faced his men, and Gerard could see a small farm in the distance. “We’ll surround it, make sure all exits are covered. Your Highness, you’ll stay with me; be sure to let me enter each room first. We can’t risk having you injured.”

Gerard nodded. “I want to speak with him. I want to be there when he’s captured.”

“As you wish, Your Highness,” the guard answered with a slight bow. “Are we ready, men?” A soft but steady murmur rippled through the small gathering, and Gerard’s confidence began to build. 

Was this truly about to happen? The manhunt he’d been on for so long, could it end tonight?

As they marched forward, Gerard put his hand on Ray’s shoulder. Drawing his friend in, he began softly. “I want you to promise me, Ray, that if something happens to me, you will make sure Frank is taken care of.” He ignored the indignance on Ray’s face and continued. “Do not let him mourn for the rest of his days. Make sure he is happy, and loved. And let him know that I loved him with every ounce of my being.”

Ray nodded, looking Gerard in the eye. “I will, my friend. And when you get through this night, when we capture Bryar and bring him to justice, you must take care of Frank yourself.” His eyes were alight with happiness as he smiled at his best friend; Gerard couldn’t help but smile back. “Make sure he is happy, and loved. Let him know that you are in love with him, Gerard, the man deserves to hear it from _you_ , not from me. Promise me.”

“I promise,” he smiled at his friend, squeezing his shoulder.

He was finally finding his way back to Frank.

*

Frank sat at the head of the table in the Council Chamber. The council filed out one by one as the king rubbed a sweating palm down his face. These meetings were beginning to drain him, and each time, it never failed that Gerard was mentioned, some intrusive council member attempting to inquire on the state of his marriage. He knew that, usually, the old men meant well, but Gerard was still a sore subject for Frank. He hadn’t heard a word in over a year, and with each day that passed the tear in his heart grew deeper.

He’d grown bitter and cold, taking his anger and sadness out on those around him. Once a kind and compassionate king, Frank had turned malicious and cruel, sniping at his staff and spending the vast majority of his time alone. James felt the brunt of most of his anger, but he took it all in stride. He knew that, eventually, his friend would return.

However, James was worried about his deteriorating health.

Frank was rarely eating, his stomach always in knots, the stress of being king finally taking its toll. When Gerard was around, he at least had a companion, someone to love and take care of him; but now all he felt was abandoned. In his heart, Frank knew Gerard had made the right decision, but that didn’t stop him from hating every minute of it.

As he sat at the head of the table, he heard James approach him from behind. “Not now, James,” he sighed, head still in his hand. “Whatever it is, not now.”

He felt a hand upon his shoulder, and James didn’t say a word. Frank felt his composure waiver as James squeezed his shoulder lightly. After a few moments, he couldn’t hold it in any longer, and he cried silently.

He’d never felt so truly alone, so rejected and cast out. Each day had become a struggle for him as his hope of ever seeing his husband again slowly waned. Having to face questions about his absence were draining as they always were, but this night was particularly difficult. He knew Gerard’s birthday was drawing near, and it pained him to know they wouldn’t be spending it together. 

“Will we ever find one another, James?” His voice was but a whisper, and he couldn’t stand to look his friend in the eye. Each time he cried he felt such shame; shouldn’t he be past this? Shouldn’t he have moved on? Gerard gave him his blessing, after all. “Why do I still cry for him?”

“Because you love him, Frank,” James stated plainly, as if it were the most obvious answer. “I hope he will come back, but I cannot promise you this. Just know, wherever he is, he loves you as well.”

Frank dried his eyes, standing as James removed the hand from his shoulder. Smoothing his hands down his clothes, Frank attempted to make himself presentable again.

“Thank you, my friend, I apologize for my momentary weakness.” Frank headed to the doors, as James frowned behind him. They headed up for the king’s chambers, through the halls and staircases that held so many memories for Frank, memories that only served to torture him further. As they came to a halt in front of the door to his chambers, Frank paused and looked back at his friend. “Is there a way you could send him a message? For his birthday, I mean.”

James hesitated. “Your Majesty, it would be dangerous…”

“I know you’ve communicated with him James, I’m not a fool,” Frank sighed, a finger rubbing his temple. “Write him again. Use a pseudonym, or your own, I care not, just.” He swallowed heavily, tears returning to his eyes. “Just tell him…”

“Frank?” James steadied his friend, who looked faint. Likely from his poor diet. “What would you have me say?”

Frank paused, then laughed bitterly. “Nothing, James. Nothing at all.” At that, the king excused himself, entering his chambers and closing the heavy door with a loud bang. 

*

He could see his breath in front of him, leaving his body is soft puffs, a gentle wisp of warm air in the night. Spring may have finally come, but the nights were still dreadfully cold, and this one was no different: Gerard stood at the back door of the old inn, shivering as the wind picked up. The head of the guard was beside him, and put a finger to his own lips to signal for silence. Nodding, Gerard waited with anticipation as the burly man before him pressed his ear to the door, his free hand on the hilt of his sword.

Ray had been moved to the side of the building, a few paces back along with some of his men. Though he was thankful for Ray’s presence, Gerard knew his friend was there for moral support more than anything. So his friend kept to himself and stayed out of the way, letting the watchmen do their jobs.

The door in front of him began to open slowly, painfully so, as the head of the guard turned the knob and pushed himself in, shoulder-first. A quick incline of his head signalled Gerard to follow, and they quietly entered the inn, hands never leaving their weapons. Gerard knew he wouldn’t be of much use if a struggle were to ensue, so he stayed behind his guard as they kept their backs to the wall, inching their way to the humble wooden staircase in the center of the old foyer. A massive, wrought iron chandelier hung precariously from the ceiling, swaying slowly with the draft that made its’ way through the building. It set Gerard’s nerves on edge as he watched the dripping candles sway to and fro.

His guard held up a hand, twitching his fingers forth, a signal to quickly make their way to and up the staircase. They would have no cover on the stairs, as the other men had planned to slowly file into the inn so as not to cause too much noise, and the thought of not being able to see what was at his back had Gerard’s heart in his throat. He summoned his courage, however, and they quickly, quietly, ascended the wooden steps to the second floor. 

Once having made it with no trouble, Gerard pressed his back to the wall again, looking around them in a panic. Adrenaline surged through him as his vision became eerily sharp in the dim space, every sense alight. He swore he could hear his own heart beating in his chest.

“Room three,” the guard muttered, crouching slightly as he stalked his way down the hall to the plain door with a white number _3_ painted on it. He motioned for Gerard to stay back as he tested the door knob; locked, of course. From the corner of his eye, Gerard saw the other men filing into the foyer. It only served to make him even more tense.

“What now?” he mouthed to the guard, who looked to be having the time of his life. He smiled wickedly at Gerard as he stood, grasping the hilt of his sword tightly. Rearing back, he planted his left foot firmly, and with the most powerful kick Gerard had yet to see, he knocked down the rickety door with ease. In one swift motion, the guard drew his sword and strode over the door with an air of confidence; Gerard followed quickly, drawing his own sword, and doubted he looked as dashing as the guard had.

There in the room, in an old wooden chair at an old wooden table, sat Robert. He was eating a slice of cheese, looking rather unimpressed with their grand entrance. He chewed in silence as the three of them stared at each other, the situation far less gallant than Gerard had expected. Letting out a low chuckle, Robert wiped his hands in his napkin, then raised them in surrender.

“Hello, old friend,” he smirked, running his tongue over his teeth as he smiled. “I’ve been expecting you.”

* Robert had gone with them willingly, silent as the night the entire ride back to Gerard’s palace. They rode through the next day, only stopping to eat and relieve themselves along the way home. Robert’s hands were bound behind him, and the guards flanked him on all sides, swords ready to take him down at a moment’s notice.

As they reached the palace, they bypassed the main courtyard, opting to use the coach entrance so as to keep the prisoner away from prying eyes. Access to the dungeons was easier from the coach entrance, and Gerard wanted to get the traitor to his new cell as soon as possible. Just having to look at his smug face was enough to send Gerard into a rage, and he had to hold himself back for the entire journey back to the palace.

Ray put a hand on his shoulder as Gerard watched the guards move Robert from his horse, guiding him through the doors and down to the dungeons. He turned to look at his friend, whose eyes were concerned.

“He has betrayed you and your husband,” Ray sighed, “and for this he can never be forgiven. I ask of you, Gerard, because you are my friend, and because you are a good man, do not inflict unjust pain upon him.” Gerard was about to argue before Ray stopped him. “Frank would not want that to weigh on your conscience.”

Gerard nodded, knowing Ray was right. He had to remember it was his husband who had been wronged, and Frank was a compassionate man. It was easy for Gerard to seek revenge, to intend to inflict pain upon his former friend; he would be punished accordingly, there was no doubt of that. But he had done enough to Frank, and if he found out he had Robert tortured in any number of ways… that would only serve to drive them further apart.

He descended the cold, stone stairs that lead to the dungeons. The heavy clank of metal signalled to him that Robert had been shackled in his cell, and he heard the iron bars close with a clang. The sound brought a smile to his face; _it was over._ He thanked the guards for their service and loyalty as he pulled up a chair in front of Robert’s cell. Making himself comfortable, he eyed his former friend through the iron bars.

“I’m surprised it took you so long to find me,” Robert mused, breaking the silence. “How long has it been now? Over a year?” He smiled to himself.

“Why did you do it?” Gerard had no interest in bantering with the prisoner; all he wanted was an answer. 

Robert snorted. “That’s it? That’s what you ask? I thought it would’ve been fairly obvious.” They stared each other down, neither one giving in. Robert rolled his eyes. “Is it cliche of me to say vengeance? It’s cliche, isn’t it?”

“Why not take me out? You hated Frank, that much was clear, but I was the one who had you removed from your position, I humiliated you.” He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. “Frank may have once been our enemy, but he never did anything to you.”

“Ah, Gerard, it’s so simple, though,” he leaned his head against the stones behind him, smiling wickedly. “I kill your husband, the one thing you love the most, and just like that,” he spread his shackled hands before him, “you’re miserable for all eternity. It’s a simple enough concept, you see, I hate the two of you, but who do I hate most?” He was waiting for an answer, but Gerard held his tongue. “You, Gerard, I hate _you_ the most. You took everything from me, my life, our friendship, my livelihood, and you treated me like a bug beneath your boot. Squash me against the cobblestones and brush me off, embarrassing is an understatement old friend.” He was practically snarling, teeth bared as his lip curled in a nasty grin. “Believe me, I thought of killing you. It would’ve been just as satisfying, likely more so than killing the king. But, go big or go home I always say; so I aimed for the king.”

“You didn’t succeed,” Gerard found his temper rising, and he was grinding his jaw as he spoke. “He’s alive and well to this day.”

“So I heard. Rather unfortunate,” Robert brushed him off. “The point is, Gerard, I wanted you to suffer, and death is too good for you. Death is a release, death is a blessing, it ends this curse we call life, and while I detest the king, he was relatively innocent in all of this. Just a bystander, collateral damage. To make you suffer, I had to take your heart and squeeze it, so that every single morning when you woke up, you would be hit with a wave of agony. Iero is your heart, Gerard, and I may have failed in my mission, but the look in your eyes tells me you still agonize.”

Gerard took a calming breath, steadying himself. “You’re right, Robert; Frank is my heart. I am sorry for the pain I have so clearly caused you over our lives. But I am not responsible for what you chose to do.” With that he stood, motioning for the guards to let him out.

“I suppose I’ll see you at the gallows, then?” Robert asked, his voice rather light. “Can’t wait to see me executed, can you?”

Smiling to himself, Gerard turned around to face his old friend.

“As you said, Robert, death is a release. And I won’t be releasing you anytime soon.” He gloated at the stunned look on the prisoner’s face. “Take him to the oubliette.”

*

Gerard headed from the bowels of the dungeons up through the palace and to his chambers. He’d rarely spent a moment there since Frank had left; the room held too many memories, all of them laced with pain now. Once the scent of Frank had dissipated from the linens on the bed, and they had finally been washed and changed, Gerard simply moved to a guest suite. He couldn’t bare the sight of the room where he had first made love to his husband, the same room he had betrayed him in. 

As he walked through the musty room, he headed for his desk. A thick layer of dust was gathered upon the tabletop, and he coughed as the dust wafted through the air when he disturbed it, opening one of the small drawers. He shuffled through a small stack of papers, finally grasping a worn piece of parchment that had settled in the bottom of the drawer. Unfolding it carefully, he studied closely.

“Well?” Ray’s soft voice made him jump, and he looked up from the worn parchment in his hands. “What of Bryar?”

“I do believe the oubliette will be a fitting punishment. Don’t you agree?” 

Ray seemed to consider Gerard’s words before nodding. “What have you there?”

Smiling down at the paper in his hands, Gerard answered. “It’s a map, Ray. The map to Frank’s palace. He sent it to me before we were married, because he didn’t stop to think that we had guards and soldiers who already knew their way there,” he chuckled softly at the memory, tucking the parchment into the pocket of his coat. “I’ll be needing it tonight.”

“Surely you aren’t leaving _now?_?” Ray crossed the room and pleaded with him. “Gerard, we’ve been travelling for days, you’ve not had a proper night’s sleep in too long. Surely this can wait until the morning?”

Gerard shook his head vehemently. “I’ve made him wait long enough, Ray. I’m not going to send word that Robert’s been caught and expect Frank to just come back into my life like nothing ever happened.” He walked past his friend and began to gather his things, starting with a worn leather pouch to hold his belongings. “I’ve got to prove to him that I’m devoted to him, and I cannot waste another moment here when I know it’s finally safe for us to be together again.”

Ray exhaled heavily, his eyes rolling up to the beams in the ceiling. “I don’t suppose I can talk you out of this, can I?”

“Not a chance,” Gerard grinned as he stuffed the leather pouch to the brim. He slung it over his shoulder, patting down his coat to make sure the map was still in his pocket. “Ray, I don’t know how to thank you.”

“Why would you need to thank me?” He chuckled, standing in front of Gerard with a hand firmly on his shoulder. “Whatever it is you think I have done… I would do it a thousand times more. After all, what are friends for?” His grin matched that of Gerard’s, and Ray pulled him in for a tight embrace. “Be careful, my friend. It’s a long ride.”

Gerard nodded, his fist squeezing the fabric of Ray’s tunic. “I will. I’ll send word soon.”

And with that he exited his chambers, feet carrying him as fast as they could down the staircase, through the great hall, and out to the main courtyard. As he descended the steps and headed to the horse that was awaiting him, he heard his name. He groaned to himself as he took the reins from the stable boy waiting with his horse, and turned to see his mother.

“Gerard, where are you off to at such an hour?” She was frowning deeply, her night robe pulled tightly around her as the wind whipped through her long, white hair. She descended the steps slowly, and Gerard felt himself becoming antsy.

“I’m on my way to find Frank,” he explained, mounting the horse in one smooth motion, looking down at his mother. “I don’t have time to explain, mother, I have to-”

“Yes, yes, go find him,” she waved her hand, effectively shooing him. “You’ve found the traitor?”

“Finally, yes,” he breathed with relief, his hand automatically coming to his heart. “Mother, I apologize for not telling you, but I really must get to my husband.”

She nodded at him, a sweet, proud smile dancing on her lips. “Go get him, my son. Might want to grovel, while you’re at it.” He was nearly about to protest when his mother smacked the horse on it’s rump, causing the horse to rear back in shock, nearly throwing Gerard from it’s back.

As they took off at a gallop, he did his best to turn his head and take in his mother’s ever shrinking form. She blew him a kiss, which he smiled at, laughing as another shot of adrenaline coursed through his veins. He snapped the reins and the horse picked up speed.

They rode long into the night, the moon guiding their way. Stopping when only necessary, Gerard kept his eyes on the road and the map, thinking of nothing but his husband.

_Please forgive me, Frank… please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go get your man, Gerard. GO GET HIM.  
> And for those who don't know, an oubliette is a type of dungeon that's essentially a room that's only accessible through a small hole in the ceiling. Little history for ya.  
> Let me know what you're thinking! Your comments have been so lovely, and I appreciate each one of them. <3


	12. Epilogue

He sat on the ledge of the fountain, looking at the flowers that surrounded him. Roses had always been his favorite, particularly white roses. There was an understated beauty to them; not as dramatic as their red counterparts, far more delicate and fine. He always did love the way the rose bushes climbed nearly to the heavens at this time of year, and as the sun began to set, the colors from the horizon danced beautifully against the stark white of the petals.

His heart clenched in his chest when he looked at his surroundings. Eyes wandering to the water of the fountain, he remembered falling into it on his wedding night. How he nearly froze in the water, but couldn’t find it within himself to care as his lips found Gerard’s. How drenched they were as they made their way to their wedding bed. How his body sang for his husband that night.

Balling his hands into fists, he did his best not to think of him.

“Your Majesty, I must return to the great hall for a moment,” James huffed beside him, his annoyance evident. “The newest members of the royal guard are rather… troublesome.”

Frank looked up at his friend. “How so?”

“Well, they are still young, Your Majesty,” James was clearly struggling to explain. “And rather... eager, I believe, therefore they tend to get into a bit of mischief.” He straightened his uniform. “Apparently, two young guards have managed to stab one another during their training.” Frank’s laugh was sudden and raucous. “I fail to see the hilarity in such a situation, Your Majesty.”

“Are their swords not wooden in training?” he questioned, still laughing. James nodded. “Oh, bless them, they are eager to learn. Don’t be too harsh on them, James, I do believe their embarrassment has taught them a lesson.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. I will return shortly.”

Frank was still chuckling to himself as his friend left. Genuine laughter was a rarity for the king, and he took his time enjoying every moment of amusement he could find. After all, his heart ache made sure it never lasted long.

He heard the soft shuffling of boots in the grass behind him, and he was instantly annoyed. Could he not have a moment to himself?

“What now, James?” He asked, not looking behind him. “Can I not have a moment alone?” The movement ceased completely, and the silence was strange and charged. The only sound came from the bubbling fountain. “Really, James, what-?”

“I love you.”

His heart stopped for a split second; he knew that voice. He didn’t dare turn around; surely he was dreaming? The soft shuffle started up again, feet making their way towards him.

“I love you, Frank.”

He closed his eyes tightly, hands fisting again, as tears instantly sprang to his eyes.

“Please, my love, please look at me.” Gerard’s voice wavered, thick with emotion. “I’ve missed you so.”

Frank shook his head. “No. No, I can’t, I won’t.”

Panic rose inside of him, his heart beating double time. The tears that were threatening won the battle, spilling down his cheeks. He couldn’t help but tremble.

“Darling, why not?” Gerard was close, too close, but Frank was frozen to the spot. “I’m so sorry, Frank, I… I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like this.” Frank said nothing, unable to form words. “Do you want me to leave?”

Gerard’s voice was so small, so broken, that the pain Frank had held in for all this time came rushing out all at once. His shoulders buckled forward, a sob escaping him; he couldn’t tell if he was relieved or in further pain. Strong hands steadied him.

“No, no, no,” he mumbled, “this can’t be happening, you can’t _be here._ ”

“Why?” There was that small, broken whisper, and it tore through Frank like the arrow in his side.

“Because you left me!” He turned to see Gerard kneeling beside him, his beautiful face etched with grief. It made Frank’s whole body tense with a strange mixture of anger and want. “You left me. I… I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Oh, my love,” Gerard closed his eyes as he held Frank’s cheeks lightly in his hands. “I was always fighting my way back to you.”

A whimper escaped Frank’s throat as he brought his hands around Gerard’s wrists, closing his eyes tightly. He could hardly stand to look at him. “Please… please don’t do this to me, Gerard, do not give me false hope.”

“Never,” Gerard whispered, kissing Frank’s forehead. “Never, my love. He’s gone, Frank, we captured him.” Frank’s eyes snapped open, pinning Gerard to the spot. “I made my way to you as soon as I could. He’ll never hurt you, us, ever again Frank, I swear it.”

“We’re safe?”

Gerard couldn’t help but grin as he nodded, taking Frank’s hands in his own. “Forever, my darling, we’re safe now.”

And at that, Frank threw his arms around Gerard’s neck, basking in the feeling of having his husband in his arms again. Gerard picked him up from the ledge of the fountain, never breaking their embrace, and he planted gossamer kisses against Frank’s cheeks. He whispered sweet nothings into his ear, squeezing Frank possessively around his middle. How had they waited so long for this?

“I love you,” Gerard said softly, a kiss landing on Frank’s temple, “I love you, my darling, and I’ll say it every day for the rest of our lives.

“I love you, too,” Frank was laughing in disbelief, eyes wet with happiness. “Oh, how I’ve missed you, Gerard.” He pulled back to look his husband in the eye, and before he could make it very far, Gerard had him pinned in a kiss.

It was as though no time had passed at all. Gerard twined his fingers in Frank’s hair, holding him in place, while Frank’s hands squeezed the strong muscles in Gerard’s shoulders, then trailed down his back to his waist. It was ecstasy, everything they remembered and more, and it was entirely too passionate a kiss to be sharing in such a public place. James briefly stumbled upon them, but made a hasty and quiet exit to allow his friends some much needed privacy.

Just as things were becoming truly heated, Frank heard a small yelp from behind Gerard. He ceased moving his lips against Gerard’s, much to his husbands dismay, but the yelp came again. Frank pulled away from the kiss and looked up at Geard.

“Did you hear that?”

Gerard hung his head, looking defeated. “Of all the moments to be interrupted…”

Frank stepped out of their embrace and walked past Gerard, looking around for what had caused the noise. He searched near the fountain and in the bushes, hearing the yelp several more times. Gerard watched him bemusedly.

“Why do I have the feeling you know something I don’t?” Frank was on his knees in one of the bushes, carefully avoiding the tangle of thorns. “Why aren’t you helping me?”

As he pulled himself from the bush, he noticed a small, black dog stood beside him. Tail wagging at a rapid pace, the strange looking animal’s tongue was hanging from the side of its’ mouth as big eyes stared up at him. It was love at first sight. He quickly scooped the dog up into his arms and turned to face Gerard, positively beaming.

“Darling, look! A puppy!”

Gerard smiled fondly. “Yes, I came across that little one some time ago on my way here. She’s a friendly thing, stubborn though. I see she followed us the whole way.” He made his way over and stroked the unsightly dog’s fur. “She’s strangely adorable, in an ugly sort of manner.” “Don’t listen to him,” Frank cooed, scratching behind the dog’s ears, “you’re beautiful just as you are.” The dog closed its’ eyes in pleasure as Frank had clearly found the perfect spot to scratch. “We’re keeping her.”

For one brief, foolhardy moment, Gerard contemplated protesting. They didn’t need a dog, especially one that was borderline wild; but seeing Frank’s face as he held the pup, and the instant connection they clearly had, there was no way he could argue. So he simply wrapped an arm around his husband, and pulled him in close. The pup snuggled between them, and he knew in that moment, she had claimed them for life.

“Anything you wish, my love,” he whispered, planting a soft kiss to Frank’s forehead. “I’ll spend the rest of our lives making this up to you.”

“Well, a puppy is a good start,” Frank smirked up at him, and Gerard couldn’t help but laugh. “But in truth, darling… all I ever wanted was you.”

“And so you shall have me,” Gerard whispered, swooping in for a chaste kiss. “Until I take my final breath.”

“And all the days of my life.”

Their fingers laced together, Frank holding the pup in his free hand as he guided them towards the palace. He could feel Gerard’s exhaustion radiating off him in waves, and he smiled inwardly at the thought of his husband gallantly riding all night just to profess his love, while a wild puppy chased after him. And though his heart would still ache at times from the memory of the lonely year they spent apart, in the end, it had all been worth it. After all, they’d found their way back to each other, happier and more in love than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can't believe this is over? Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, they were so very appreciated. Of course the biggest thanks to LilaHurley for being my hype binch and the loml.  
> You may have noticed that this is a series now. So head on over to part two for a quick look at what the boys get up to in their free time. ;)


End file.
